Tension On the Rise
by Lisafrank1234576
Summary: -UNDER REWRITING- Life, is trialed and rewarding. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are about to experience it all as special people enter their lives. Whether fame or fortune, danger and deception, truth and decisions are made and found; No one can stop the heart from experiencing true life and these girls are all for the adventure ahead. Bruises and all. TMNT 2014.
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt April!" I shouted. My aunt April O'Neal looked up from her magazine while sitting in her chair on the apartment balcony. At 25 she was still gorgeous with her radiating charcoal colored hair that breathed an essence of red throughout it and smile that made her even more beautiful. I wondered when she'd finally get married to a guy her age. I kept my running jacket zipped, no need for her to know yet.

"Hey, how was the run?", She asked innocently.

I smiled as the wind whipped my thick, blond, wavy hair, "Great, tiring though."

"Too tired for a play tonight after supper?" ,She offered.

"I'm really tired, this city does nothing but keep busy and all the excitement is really over-stimulating.", I backed away slowly as her face became deepened with concern.

She got up and walked me inside, "If you're that tired, you need rest, and a lot less running in the morning."

I had came up with better excuses than that earlier, but after two weeks of going back and forth to the dancing studios on Rockefeller Plaza, claiming exercising had meant the world to me, I wasn't left with many options. My parents had originally were going to buy a hotel room or apartment closer to The Plaza, but it fell through when they thought about people being suspicious of a young girl by herself. The only option left had been Aunt April, a reporter for a news team who supposedly would worry less about me and more on her job, but as Saturday rolled around, I was wrong.

Lying on my back in my room after April closed the door, taking my laundry with her, I thought about my situation. Here I am a 17 yr old gifted with a gorgeous complexion and angular face, I could have been a model if I had wished. Instead, I'm a dancer who wears facial pieces and a thin layer of fake skin to hide the real me to keep my life at least semi-normal. My true eye color was a beautiful hazel, giving me an easy out for disguises.

While here, I was grateful I had Violet, or Natalia, as I called her in front of the persistent paparazzi and under mounds of makeup. Violet, at age 16, had a rare shade of purple for eyes, a shade so deep I'd originally thought them black. Her true hair color was so many shades of brown it looked like a curtain of rippling hues. Her face strikingly beautiful, softer and less bony than mine, yet her tall, lean body made her very attractive to many stage mangers she had easily wafted from her sight; her signature red style, abuzz on the internet.

My mind returned from its gazing and I could feel as seconds ticked steadily by. The room's noise filtered out to be a single fan on the ceiling as I tugged the zipper on my cobalt blue and red striped armed Texas Rangers jacket. I sat up in the lighted room to take notice of the shimmering outfit I was going to be wearing later tonight on the Today Show Tonight, World Dance Off.

We, Ultimatum, where possibly the world's best dance troupe and were here to win it all! We were neck and neck with Acute Angels and tonight, the first week of October, kicked off Halloween Competitions.

I tiptoed to the window giving one last look to the outside world before closing the curtains and looking at the outfit underneath in the mirror upon the wall. It was long-sleeved, tight spandex, the lightning of sparkle sharpened underneath my left of my chest, stretching down to my right hip and across my back. A sheer, opaquely multi colored mesh-like material covered the rest of my torso. As a one piece, it knifed completely over my legs. The finishing touch of the air light, mesh, white fabric that hung between my legs was to give a dress-like appearance to the otherwise clingy outfit. It had been colored in glow and the dark paint, so in the light of the yellow bulb, it was faded in its multi-color. I unzipped myself as I headed for the bathtub and a soothing cinnamon soak. I carefully folded it away and tucked it inside a small round, black duffle bag that spelled Stacey in bright pink letters, in a secret compartment I was sure April couldn't find.

The soak lasted about an hour before April knocked to see if I'd come out to eat lunch. "Hey, Stacey! Do you want a grilled cheese and some fruit and chef salad?"

At least April knew how to eat healthy, "Sure, just give me a minute." I got out and got dressed in hot pink yoga pants and a green tank top, making my way to the delicious food.

I started to eat and knew I needed to at least spend some time with her, so I decided to make her an offer since on Sunday no dancers were allowed to dance because we all needed rest. "Aunt April, could we go see a play tomorrow, I'll feel a bit better then." I beamed a small, kindly smile.

She was more than happy, but quite cautious as her wary eyes told me. "Yes, we can go tomorrow, but that means you go to bed early tonight."

I nodded, "I will." It was a lie, I knew I would be gone by ten, out the window, off the fire escape and away I would head to competition.

"Good, tonight you need to be in bed by seven and out by eight. " She tried to look stern, but it came off as a nanny scolding her charge with the gentlest of swats.

As April went off to get evidence on the so called "vigilantes" of New  
York ,I spent the rest of the afternoon assuring violet through text that she was in the clear, resting on my bed, and going over every second of the dance, till Violet jumped in the window pulling off her mask and fake skin. "You ready for tonight? We have to take everyone by a Halloween storm if we are to win this thing."

I rolled over to look at her and placed my phone at my stomach on the bed. "Got any excuses? I finally pulled the unsettling 'I'm tired' plea." Violet just sat down leaning on the plain wooden headboard, propping her feet crossed the bed and her hands behind her head.

"Wow, that fast?" She smirked with her soft Georgian accent as her right eyebrow shot up.

I ignored it, "Yeah, in two weeks I've exhausted 'had to pick things up', 'my ankle started hurting', stopped to watch a street musician'… How can I keep her off my tail? Sometimes I'm going to be staying later in the morning to get it perfectly right; plus, if she finds I leave some nights to practice also, how can I escape her wrath?"

Violet looked thoughtful, her face serious now, "What makes you think she's suspicious?"

I gazed at my phone, "Well, she gets this look of 'I've got more than just my eyes on you' and at times when we sit down to dinner and it's dark, it feels like there are eyes on me and they're in the apartment! Not to mention how last week, my things had been moved around the room as well as my cell phone's temporary disappearance. April said she just vacuumed and that I left my phone whilst helping with supper, but I think she did a little more than that."

Footsteps padded softly in the hall, we looked to the door, "April shouldn't be home yet. Hide!" I hissed.

I shoved Vi off the bed. "What was that for?" she asked apparently not hearing the footsteps, she'd find out soon enough.

I didn't need to be caught right now! "Shut up!" I answered tersely. I slipped under the soft covers closing my eyes to seem as if asleep. I thought "Maybe the intruder wouldn't hurt me if I am asleep.

Instead a click of the door allowed a soft plop on the bed and feminine hand touched my face, brushing the long blond hair from my eyes hair from my eyes. "Wake up Stacey, I got supper ready." April's gentle voice wafted as I pretended to be groggy from sleep.

"Hmm? Supper? Sounds good. " ,I yawned, following her lazily into the dining room. There sat two warm pizzas, a pepperoni and a hamburger pizza with onion and green bell peppers for toppings. It was dark outside, looking to the clock I saw it read 7:15, time had really passed!

Sitting down, I grabbed a slice of hamburger, while she selected a pepperoni. "How'd you know what I like?" I asked, the tables turning.

She laughed it off, "I texted your mom."

I chuckled and answered, "She'd know. Hey, do I have to head straight to bed?" I cocked my head to the side and gave her my best "really?" look.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, not budging, "Yes, you do."

That frustrated me, but I didn't let it show. "Ok." I finished eating pizza and got up to go get a glass of water, instead of drinking the soda placed in front of me.

Aunt April was concerned at my avoiding the soda, "Why not drink the soda?"

I answered, "Because it isn't good for your muscles, it dries them out as to where water hydrates them instead." Her expression wasn't happy and I began to realize that foamy white stuff on top wasn't carbonation. She was trying to make sure I slept all night and by the looks of the amount, it would have been more like twelve hours instead of the recommended eight. After three and a half slices, I announced, "I'm off to bed." I gave her a hug and laid down setting my smart phone to vibrate at 9:30 under my pillow, so I wouldn't be late. Turning off my light I drifted into a dreamless sleep in the plush mattress.

My phone buzzed, My eyes snapped open to a voice down the hallway, "You saw her, how is she not showing the exhaustion you say her body has absorbed?" It was April and a deep male voice answered her,

"I don't know, maybe she's like Raphael, he puts up a front most can't crack." April was really distressed, but I had to go, guy or no guy in her apartment. I grabbed the duffle bag and sped down the fire escape to Violet's waiting car.

Vi was leaning on the driver's side of the car, "Miss me?" she asked.

I shook my head, a bitter tang to my voice, "Just drive, April will already find out I'm gone before morning." She revved the Tesla's engine with no hesitation.

"Need an energy boost?" She asked slyly handing me a no calorie Crimson Cow energy drink.

"Thanks, but I've already had three this week. If I have another whole one I won't sleep when I get home. I've slept past noon all week." I stated letting the tiredness show through.

The daredevil tempted me once again, "How about just a forth of the can? You said, you can't drink a whole one, so…"

"You're going get me in so much trouble." I smiled back, sipping it to get the temporary rush I needed.

She smirked, glancing to the back seat, "I would consider changing now. I'll fix your makeup once we're inside." I followed her instructions as the backseat windows grew a shade darker. The suit slid easily on; I was ready for anything, even April's wrath. I placed my track suit on again, allowing her to drag me into the back entrance and into our dressing room. There we fixed makeup, skin and hair to be a perfect stranger amongst everyone in the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

We were last, so I motioned for Ultimatum to follow me into a practice room. We practiced marking our moves instead of going all out as we would on camera. It looked great against the mirror, but the mirror wasn't our audience, everyone else was. I sipped the Crimson Cow from earlier, having drunk at least half a can. I had no nerves, adrenaline was high. The camera's trained on Ultimatum and I watching our battle cry before we hit the stage.

I scrunched my hands into fists at my sides "We have this, we go out and determine our fate. Let's be the Ultimatum!" I threw my fist up and everyone shouted "Go!"

We were blindingly sharp, and more luminescent than Christmas Lights in the black light and smoke. I danced as best as I could imagine, allowing my dancers to stake their claim as well. Half way though, my legs and arms grew heavy, but I trudged though nonetheless. Exhaustion was not going to stop me! We finished and in playing my part I was supposed to pretend to faint and fall into one of my dancer's arms, only I fell a little heavier and out of consciousness than necessary…

I woke up a minute or two later, paramedics all over me with newscasters right behind them. I was shuddering and could scarcely stand up, when they tried to pull me off of Henry.

A sandy haired paramedic asked me an endless inquires as I sat there, barely responsive, most I could answer yes to.

Tired of the panic, I found Violet not far from me "Can Natalia take me somewhere quiet where you can examine me?"

The paramedic understood, "Yes, Ms. Makenzie, we can go to the medical station on location." I gave a ghost of a smile to everyone, as I got up and was helped to the medical room by Violet, or as I had to say, "Natalia".

The medic followed us and examined me closely, "Nothing broken, just severe exhaustion, I know you intend to dance and do well, but I recommend you taking a couple of days off to rejuvenate your muscles."

I shook his hand, fully alert, "Thank you, I believe I will take your advice and just stretch to keep them limber."

He smiled kindly and left the room to give the press the official diagnosis.

"Let's get out of here." Violet motioned to the door, pushing through crowds once outside. She held my wrist to guide my drifting consciousness across the building to my dressing room, where we made our getaway out the back door.

I stayed silent the whole way to April's apartment, Violet even stayed to make sure I made it up the fire escape and into the room texting me not long after at 11:45, I'll go back and take care of damage control.

I pulled off my outfit and realized I'd forgotten my duffel bag, "Ugh!" I thought, "I'll have to hide it in another outfit!" So I did and crashed in the cloud covers in an old simple black t-shirt that read "Cutie ∏" and my undergarments. I just wanted rest and nothing else…

Awakening, I smelt the delicious smell of eggs, biscuits and fresh squeezed orange juice. I showered off the sweat and salt, my tender muscles a reminder of the night before and its fiasco. I found a quarter -sleeved, v -neck shirt with my hometown team and its colors all over it, I then found a pair of cobalt blue Nike shorts to go with the blue and white shirt.

In the kitchen, April greeted me pleasantly "How is miss sunshine this morning?"

"Feeling great!" I chirped, sitting on the high seated bar stool, my muscles groaning at the effort to move. I felt eyes on me again, this time from the closet. "Who's in the closet?" I asked Aunt April.

She looked as though her cover had been blown, it had. She then laughed, "No, no one's in there, you're probably hallucinating." She set the final batch of honey-butter biscuits on the table.

I wasn't in the mood to argue, so she just carried on asking me a question as I reached for a biscuit, "Why don't we look at some news online since we both got up really late?"

We went to and the headliner just happened to be a photo of what they were naming "A flawless ending come to life". Along with a picture of what I looked like hours ago in the arms of Henry, one of the best dancers among mine, and several medics, me and "Natalia", or Violet, my Co-manager. Natalia stated "At this time, she is stable and being carefully looked after, she may have to rest a couple of days, but she will return full circle to the competition. We expect no charity judging from the judges, we just ask prayer for Mackenzie."

Mackenzie is my stage name, it's not the best stage name, but it keeps Stacey from being a real possibility of being the person behind the makeup.

The various news casters carried on about how I might not make the rest of the competition, or worse, die from a severe case of "I-have-to-win-no-matter-what-complex" due to exhaustion and overdriving myself.

April sat beside me and gazed down at the news, "Wow, they really want Mackenzie to recover."

I agreed, "If she doesn't recover, the world's best dancers have been brought to their knees and will be disbanded to lesser groups like Acute Angels. Even you know that a mind like Mackenzie's belongs somewhere in the hall of the world's best leaders. She raised them from the ground up and knows what to do to win."

'I wonder how much she disappears from home." April speculated,

I laughed briefly, though it hurt to do even that, "Ha, she stays with her agent a.k.a Natalia Rodgester."

"Oh, well, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

I leaned back and contemplated for a second, "I just want to rest, I stayed up late texting. I found it's hard to sleep when your friends want to talk to you."

April thought hard on it "Sure, as long you stay here, with the door and window open"

I hopped off, throwing our plates and forks in the sink. "Thanks, I'll try to text minimally." Smiling back, she goes to work with the dishes as I grab a glass of water from the fridge, I turn to ask April "Do you have anything to help me to sleep?"

She shook her head smiling and poured a heap of white powder into my water. "That should help you."

I walked off to my room drinking about half the glass and by the time I arrived, each step growing slower. I barely made it into bed and set the glass on the nightstand before I felt it drag me under. I fought its influence long enough to see all in a blur; April enter the room, shut the window and close the curtains and see a giant green blob enter, which April called out to, "Donatello, you can enter now, no one will see you." It took my hand, I pulled away and groaned, its hand was cold and dry.

It kneeled at the side of the bed and told me kindly as I tried to pull through the fog "It's ok, my name is Donatello, I am not here to hurt you, just relax." I did so, not out of obedience, but because the melatonin powder was too strong for me. The last I remembered was a giant green finger at my throat…

Next I knew, morning was here again, I was still in my clothes and I was hungry, sleep had helped rejuvenate my muscles, but did nothing on the nourishment level.

But, who was Donatello? What exactly had the green blob been? I shook it off for later, if I'd already had an encounter like that, there were bound to be more.

This time when I entered the kitchen, I was alone with no one watching me, not even April. I raided her fridge eating everything I could tell would help me recover, including the leftover pizza. I took it back to my room and laid down snacking as I texted Violet.

_**Hey Vi, when do I need to be at the shop?**_

She texted back,**_ I need you back here tonight to show you still live and tomorrow to start training you for the job, you need to be ready for things that go "bump in the night"._**

I knew exactly what she meant, _**Thanks! Will be ready!**_

I just had to survive today. I looked at the clock on my phone, it read 9:30 am, April would be gone all day till 7:00 pm, maybe I needed to show up sooner… It was a risk I could take, though if April were assigned to my news story it would be over for me if she caught on.

I decided to ask Violet if the coast was clear. _**Hey, am I able to come over? Is THAT reporter there? Could I come early to get it over with?**_

She swiftly texted back, **_She is not here, but I can't risk that or leaving here, plus it is a talk show that you will appear on, not an interview of that sort. You will have a designated 5 minutes there and then we'll catch some gelato or something afterwards._**

I figured it was a pretty moot point that I couldn't go so I asked, _**Will I be wearing contacts for the next performance? I heard something about laser eyes…**_

**_Ha! Laser eyes, yeah there will be contacts for you, robot ;)_** At least was sounding more like herself,

**_Now that you have some free time, you might want to use it to watch a Halloween movie or something. Enjoy yourself, or I'll call your "boyfriend" for you…_**

Call Nicholas? The dancer I dated for a year? I wasn't about to have him turn my life back into a news story of love and damsels in distress, I was through with that!, _**No! You tell him and he'll hack Google again to locate my phone by GPS! I won't have that dancing, stalking, drama queen, near me again! **_

She wasn't afraid to make sure I did as I should, **_Well, I got to go anyways… More reporters, looks like your Auntie got in on it too… Rest and watch something fun, because if you don't; I WILL call Nicholas and tell him you want a dozen red roses…_**

Whew! Mr. Stalker was already probably eating it up and sobbing his eyes out for me, unless he had found someone else, which was a lot less likely… I walked into the small living room to enjoy a Halloween special about a girl fighting monsters. It was okay, but the theatre movies always looked more appealing.

I fell asleep again after lunch, the nap so refreshing I woke up to a setting sun, and a clock that read 6:45 pm. April walked in fifteen minutes later after dropping her stuff off on the table to walk over and ask me with a kindly smile, "How do you feel today?"

I answered, "Better, just a little soreness I need to stretch out. What's for supper?"

She sat down beside me and asked "Want to go eat and see that play?"

I looked at April "Yes, it sounds fun." Maybe I could earn whatever trust I'd lost, back. The near skies looked bright.

Violet

I'd spent hours at the Today Show offices, cleaning up after Stacey, ahem, Mackenzie's accident. They all wanted to know how she was, whether or not she would make a comeback and so forth. I had really wanted to be a smart mouth teenager the whole time, at one point literally biting my tongue to hold my unwholesome commentary in. Those reporters really deserved them for the ringer they put us managers into every time the client in question has something big happen to them, whether it was good or bad.

As I leaned back in my black, plush, swivel chair I realized what I was in for, a LOT more trouble and what was worse is I couldn't get myself to tell her that her ex was a part of this week's performance. I decided to head in to April's apartment to pick up Stacey, hoping not much else tonight was bound to happen.

Stacey

"The food and play were wonderful! I really had needed the relaxation. Now onto more important items." I thought, jumping from the fire escape to the ground. I hopped in Violet's car under the protection of moonlight, but as I slid in I again, got the feeling of being watched and saw a sliver of silver flash our way and disappear on a rooftop. "Let's go." I urged.

She looked at my face before smirking and revving its engine again, taking off unexpectedly. "I thought we needed that, especially since I'll be filing that restraining order later after you've strangled me to death. Just try not to shoot the messenger, the king is the problem."

I was so angry I was seeing red. "They. Did. Not."

She risked a glance at me, "They told me it would be interesting to reunite two birds once in love. I told them I'd see Antartica turn into a tropical island before they'd see you two together without some restraining order between you and him."

I snorted, "You got that right."

She chuckled, "Just promise me you won't pull out some Swiss army knife and kill him. I'm still your manager."

I was not going to kill him, just make him suffer some, "Sure, he leaves after this week, right?"

Violet's eyes rolled "Yeah, and I want that in writing with your signature."

I answered, sugar icing over my voice, "Sure, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I welcome reviews and constructive criticism gladly! Any suggestions on how to make the story better are always welcomed! :)**

We arrived at Rockefeller Center to the Tonight Show, I hoped it would be a pleasant five minutes. We walked in and were ushered backstage to enter stage left, we'd arrived just as we were to walk on.

Cheer erupted as I walked gleefully on stage in a maroon dress that clung close, but smooth at the top and cinched at the waist with its small white belt, flowing out down to my knees. The dress was paired simply with white sparkle flats.

I shook the show host's hand, and was asked the for the millionth time since we had gotten here, "How do you feel today? Are you better? Recovery time?"

I answered bobbing my head to the trillions who'd tuned in, "I feel much better, so much so in fact I plan to practice lightly tomorrow. My recovery time?" I paused, it was going to take a bit longer than I had originally anticipated, "I should be better within days as long as I stick to a tight, but light exercise schedule."

He seemed pleased, "Good, what can we expect this week?"

I smiled, giving him my best answer, "Only the best Ultimatum's got to give!"

It satisfied the host as he gave a nod, "Tonight we have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, what is it?" I knew what it was and all I could do was smile and wave. Life being famous and having had a past ex, meant you practically had to sign divorce papers to keep them from seeing your relationship through to the end.

"Come on out Nicholas Hampton!" As he said those words, I inwardly groaned, the nightmare was on its way back from 2 years ago…yet, as he walked out I stood to hug him and saw as his face brightened seeing me. He had really grown away from his childish looks to a strong jaw, muscular form, and short thick black hair cut to add to the looks. Nicholas Hampton was hot!

"Hey Darlin, long time no see." He held onto the hug a second too long.

I pushed away and sat down.

Mr. host decided to poke at the past. "So, the last time you two were seen together was two years ago at a diner in Tennessee, where you, Makenzie, tried to deck him over the head with a plastic basket of hot fries."

I wasn't about to let them ruin my evening, "I decided to drop him like a sack of hot potatoes. Yet, here he is".

The host closed us out, "Well, that is all for tonight's show! Join us tomorrow for an update on the health crisis in Britain."

I walked off after waving, Nicholas and his love puppy face in tow. I turned to him, "We are not dating, I will not go through that ordeal again." His face was too cute in its pout, "Not that face! Not that face…" I screamed in my mind, I didn't bend, "I'd drool later when you're alone. We have a dress rehearsal to be at."

The ride over to the studio in the city lights was quiet, not a peep from anyone, though steam seeped in puffs from both Violet's and Nicholas's ears due to their close proximity. I could tell by the way Vi drove she resented his prescence, it was aggressive and deliberate intimidation to scare him out of her car. Looking in the review mirror, I noticed Nicholas sat in the middle seat, arms crossed and his countenance one of stubborn will. My week would hardly be an easy one. Their pasts of both wanting to keep me safe at the same time, but by TOTALLY different methods, would never be forgotten.

All my dancers assembled from their sleepy mess to attention as I walked in. I was given numerous hugs and inquiring of my physical state. "I will explain all in a few minutes." I told them aloud. They stood along the bars on the mirrored wall and in front of me on the ground. Just as I went to give them the update as news crew walked in, "Great, more publicity…" I thought, nothing I could do now. I cleared my throat, "Ultimatum, we must rise to the task, I am well enough to dance and promise to see you to the end of this competition, no matter what. This week we are being joined in dance by a close friend of mine, Nicholas Hampton, I trust you will treat him as you treat any other dancer. Nicholas?" I called.

He came up my right side and placed an unwelcome arm on my waist. "I will do my part in helping you with this dance, ensuring your win." He was really pushing it.

"Thank you, Nicholas, for your words of encouragement." I stepped forward in a fluid motion to release myself from Nicholas' grip, "I want to see you all here at 9 am sharp, we have training to do. You are dismissed."

My dancers dispersed from the floor to the door holding their personalized dance bags, just as Violet stepped between Nicholas and me, before I got a "goodnight kiss" on the cheek. Last I remember, his kisses were slobbery and disgusting, he'd always been a bad kisser. Even if he had only ever kissed me on the cheek and hand.

He took a step backwards nearly tripping as he tried to gain ground between him and Vi. As she stated pushing me out the exit and towards the car, "We'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow, Nicholas." She'd said his name with burning scorn, a hatred for him embedded in her dangerously inclined eyes and downturned mouth. I thought he'd be taken aback, but instead he just stood there, presumably mesmerized by my beauty and how she ended up my "guardian" of sorts.

On a much smoother, yet still quiet ride home, Violet and I arrived at April's apartment, where I stopped a moment to gather my jacket and phone before heading to the rusted fire escape. Violet took the moment as an opportunity to let me know she meant not to scare me away.

"When I drove earlier, I wasn't trying to be reckless,-"

I cut her off "I understand, I would have done the same." I glanced to the dashboard's clock, it read eleven thirty. I placed a gentle hand on her relaxed shoulder. "Go home and get some rest, we both have an equally stressful day tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, adding with a ghost of a smile, "At least he's not going to be my best friend in law, because you just might never see him again."

I rolled my eyes as I slipped out of the sparkly cherry colored Tesla. She quietly sped off as I made my way up the fire escape to my dark room.

There came again that feeling of being watched. This time I asked in a hushed whisper, "Who's there?" No reply came, so I shook my head thinking "It's just my imagination." I climbed into bed exhausted and fully clothed.

By morning the extra eyes were gone and a warm shower felt delightful against my parched skin. As morning had come, so did practice, where Nicholas paid attention and did as I said without any complaints. Which was so odd of him, since he usually would do whatever was necessary to do what he wanted and what would keep him-self near me. After giving them the thumbs up at their good progress and dismissing them for the day. Nicholas invited both me and Violet to lunch at a high priced café, where few would dare bother me. Violet kindly declined and I decided I was going to at least be nice and take him up on it, so I did. My Mistake!

There his maddened obsession over me came out as he explained he kept a constant vigil over me and how well I was doing, leading my lovely sandwich I'd just forced down to try to make its way out. I kept it down, regretting the decision to eat lunch with him. As he excused himself to the bathroom, I took out my phone to text Violet.

_**Pick me up right now.**_

Violet answered, **_Ready to vomit now? Wow! I thought you were ACTUALLY ENJOYING IT at an hour's worth of time! That's a record I'm never letting you forget._**

**_He doesn't show it, but he's OBSESSED WITH ME!_**I shot back.

_**I'm already outside. I grabbed something quick at a small bistro, figuring I wouldn't have much time to savor it, but here I am, having savored every bite…**_Vi was going to have fun with my predicament, so there was no stopping her now.

He came back just then and paid the bill, "Thank you Nicholas, but I really need to go, thank you though!" I tried to smile through my caution toward him.

He took it with grace, kissing the top of my hand, softly, surprisingly without slobber and smiling back at me with his naïve eyes.

"Have a wonderful afternoon. I will see you tomorrow, Mackenzie." From there I shot out of the room and straight into Violet's opened door.

"Don't ever leave me with that lunatic, again." Her startled look from my expression; caused her face to grow darker.

As her face turned toward the wheel, deep in thought, she quipped, her southern accent slipping through. "I Won't."

The rest of the week went smoothly with each exhausting practice and return to the apartment, where a new set of eyes set upon me each night. Each night shaking it off till Saturday Night came, the night, I'll never forget…

"Places, everyone!" I shouted over a slight headache. "If we are to win this competition we have to be on count, cue, and have no misstep!" They crouched, turned and angled their bodies to look eerie in the frosty fog that crept upon us alike the ticking clock till performance. Only three of us wore realistic looking outfits; Nicholas, I, and Layla, a dancer of mine. The rest were dressed as mildly scary ghouls and monsters of the night.

The music started as the beat pulsed deeply through my veins. I could no longer tell cameras were trained on me, only the inside story of Layla's turning into a hideous monster and Nicholas' and mine fight for survival. He twirled me smoothly into and out of his chiseled arms, before he was dragged behind for my solo. A sharp cartwheel forward and punches so precise they would knock the most advanced fighter off his feet. After Nicholas' own slight transformation, I was then grasped lightly by the wrist and pretended to be startled at his appearance as he twirled me once again into his arms for the finale "kiss" that would leave branches of black, liquid makeup on my cheek as he bit the small packet of sweet sugar water in his teeth.

As we closed I pulled down and smiled for the camera as it came into view, forcing my weary muscles to back down and face the camera full on. Yet, my right calf quivered slightly, so I waved one last time before slipping off to my bright pink dressing room, Natalia in tow.

Behind the heavy oak door I sat, slumped and exhausted in my personalized director chair staring at the pounding that came from just outside the locked door.

Natalia looked me over, head to toe. All seriousness present in the blatant comment, "You're going home."

I argued, struggling to sit straighter as a headache began to throb in my head, "I'm just fine. I'll make it till the results." I put two fingers to my temple and turned to the mirror, pushing the on button for the built in mirror/ tv. It came to life as the video feed of our dance played over. It wasn't a flawless performance, but definitely one to look back on as our possible best.

Natalia threw a red sequined jacket on, with sun dark, sparkly cat eye sunglasses and took me by the forearm out the door, through the reporters, and safely into the Tesla on the quiet street. There Natalia removed her wig to reveal the Violet underneath, shaking her head as the old bobby pins fell out. She put her hands on the wheel and started the car with a quick turn of her wrist and looked over to me and my neon green silk shirt and blue jean shorts with bright pink leggings. "You have no choice. I won't have you pass out in front of the press again, that was one headache I'd like to keep out of."

"Speaking of headaches, I feel one coming on stronger than before…" I mentioned finally as the throb started to pulse louder in my head, my fingers again aimlessly grasping my forehead for comfort.

We pulled into the well lit alley way behind April's apartment, "Great," I moaned. "I can't go get medicine or April will see me."

Violet pulled open the dashboard and console, "I'm fresh out of Acetaminophen. I'll go get you some if you can get up to the apartment." She looked me clean in the eye, worry brimmed around the blockade of emotion.

"Yeah, I'll make it." I groaned slightly, getting out and making my way up the fire escape. It wasn't a long haul up the creaky metal, but an extremely sore, uncomfortable climb up Mount Everest. My oxygen seemed slow to come into my lungs, so slow in fact I was panting, HARD as I reached the open window. Once inside, I looked down, Violet was driving off. I turned to take a step towards the bed, but my right leg buckled. A car's wheels screeched as the carpet rushed up to meet me, obsidian clouded all…

Violet

I watched her climb up and rushed off quickly to a CVS or Walgreens, when I remembered I had medicine in my purse! I spun a u-turn, my wheels screeching in rebellion at my sudden turn. I stopped the car and raced up the metal bars to her room to find a six foot turtle with a red bandana cradling Stacey against his plastron in the moon lit room.

He breathed annoyance, "You've got to be kindding me."

I freaked out inside, A GIANT MUSCLED TUTRLE HAD MY BEST FRIEND! I didn't let it show. Instead I let it fuel my anger at his unfair advantage. I put my fists up yelling, not caring at all if April intruded, "Put Stacey down right now or I'll call the cops!"

He just snickered, puffing his chest out pride-fully, "New York Cops don't do anything. I'm a better protector than they'll ever be."

Our heads both turned as April burst into the room, "I knew she was Makenzie!"

The turtle huffed angrily to her, "Take this wanna-be to the lair. I'll have to take Stacey to Donnie, her pulse is weak."

I glared him down, his mood a swinging pendulum, "A wanna be, eh? I'm her manager!"

Before he could react April ran between us, "Enough you two!" She felt of Stacey's pulse, "Raphael, get her to Donatello, now." Even at a low growl she made Raphael take a half step back.

"On it April!" And he was gone.

She guided me by my shoulder roughly till we got into the well-lit short, hallway of the moderate sized apartment. "Follow me, where we go you can tell no one of." She told me turning off lights, and grabbing a faded faux leather jacket.

"Where?" I questioned.

"The sewers." Replied a worried April.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are enjoying it so far! Here's Chapter 4!**

Violet's continued…

"Raphael, Why have you brought-"A high pitched masculine voice stopped short.

Another deeper voice answered "Donnie, is this?..."

The high pitched voice I heard originally, I now knew was Donatello's, "Yeah, she's got a lot of make up on though, even a few fake flesh pieces…I'll still be able to help her though." I pushed through the makeshift pizza box couch; man, they needed to eat fewer pizzas. Into a room that assumed was a lab, there, lying on the thinly padded table, lie my best friend. I started to run to her, but was held back by Raphael and a blue bandanna'd turtle.

The blue one gestured to me from his immence 6' 4" height. "This is 'your problem'?"

Raphael didn't care, "Yeah, she showed up and ruined my turn to watch and care for 'Makenzie'" He turned his head to Donatello slightly, "Got any forgetfulness dust?"

Donnie was measuring Stacey's heart rate on a side monitor as he turned frustration marring his features, "For the last time, be quiet! You wake her and I'll have all of your shells!"

The two in front of me sighed, looking defeated, as they walked forward, I tried to slip forward through them. Instead, I got pulled up by both of them by my arms' sockets. Raphael just looked down at me from his height of around 6' 6"and whispered dangerously, "Oh no, you don't. You are not getting through that easy." After leaving April with Donatello and Stacey, Both turtles holding me placed me down upon the floor, staring each other down till Raph nodded to the blue one, who I was still clueless of his name. He tugged me along quietly till we arrived to the pizza box couch where he motioned I sit as he stood next to me. I did, but it still didn't mean I liked him any better. Just to mess with him, I sat with one leg over the other, one arm on the arm of the couch and another over the back, a smile of victory on my face. The smile disappeared when I saw two others approaching, the orange bandanna'd one at a pace too quick for my liking, barely missing the bear hug as I flipped over the back of the bard couch. My butt glued to the concrete floor.

"What's wrong girl? I wasn't gonna hurt ya!" He whined.

Raphael answered for me to my distaste, "Uh, Mikey, we're freaks?!"

I didn't let him bully on him too long as I got up and crossed my arms in annoyance, "You might be Raphael, but they aren't."

He wasn't happy with my comment by the way his face shown purple against his green skin. The blue one finally cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Miss, I am Leonardo, our leader; this here is Michelangelo, he said pointing to the orange covered turtle. And obviously you know Raphael here. You would be?" As he gave the introductions, I made my way around the couch, away from Raph and his anger issues giving my own introduction. "I am Violet Winsbro , otherwise known as Natalia Rodgester in the world of dancing, or fame if you really want to count that. I'm Makenzie's, ahem, Stacey's dancing stage manager, now that that's out of the way; why have we been drug down here?"

Leonardo brought me to a small area off the living room composed of at least a thousand glistening radios where pillows sat on the floor. And a giant rat sat, meditating?

When its eyes opened I jumped back shrieking, but this time Mikey came up beside me with an arm around my shoulders and a playful tone to his voice, "It's ok Vi, Master Splinter's cool." I just stood frozen in place, thinking "Could this underground family get any weirder?"

"Master Splinter" gave me the gentlest of smiles, and granted me access to sit at his feet on a pillow "Come child, come sit and I'll tell you of our history." He then commenced to explain how they were originally experiments, yet escaped from the fire with April's help to grow to who they were today.

"So," I stated "We're down here because?" I rose my eyebrows as the turtles around me. I noticed that they seemed very relaxed as they lounged around Master Splinter and I.

Master Splinter answered for me helping me to my feet. "You two are here because April got worried for Stacey and my sons, noticing the change in her and her lack of presence in the lair, offered to keep an eye out for Stacey. It turns out that she's been hiding a lot more than April believed, including you." He eyed me cautiously as the turtles came closer. "I believe we all could use some enlightenment."

"Well," I started, heading for the cardboard couch, "There isn't much you probably don't already know now. I'll tell you what I can though."

April stepped out of the lab/medical area, "We have lots of time, so I'd start talking."

I sat back down on the pillow, defeated "What do you want to know?"

She contemplated while standing over me, her intense gaze never leaving me. "I would like to know why she's dancing! She could have killed herself! Where are her parents? How long has she been sneaking out of my apartment? Lying to me?"

I smirked, of course April would be upset and worried, so I turned the tables on her, putting on my best manager voice as I stood slowly. "Miss O' Neal, she's a professional dancer. She's trained to handle these things. This has happened before-"

She didn't let me finish, her arms and demeanor dangerously cross. "Her heart is exhausted Violet, I could lose her and her parents come after me for this." April was exhausted herself and her frustration only made it worse.

I tried to assure her as I stood up taking her hands and looking her square in the eye, "I mean it when I say it has happened before, I thought she would die. I'd thought she'd never be the same, but amazingly after 5 days, she bounced right back, granted not completely at first, but little by little she got better. Plus I'm still clueless as to what happened the first night I tried to hold her back from dancing." I shook my head and smiled kindly as April, sat down with me on the couch. The turtles we're gathered around us now, even Donnie had joined us.

"What happened?" She asked giving me a quizzical look, I placed my hands behind my head clasping them to stretch as I laughed, then pulled my hands to my hips "Well, I don't know what she did, but I never forgot the odd time lapse I had. One minute I'm laughing and talking to her and the next I'm waking up to find her dancing live on the tv." I shook my head, "Her parents couldn't explain it either, so they blamed it on the genes and the excellent memory they gave her."

"What kind of genes did they give her?" Donnie asked, his interest sparked due to the mention of genes.

I looked at him, allowing my knowing smirk deepen, I then turned to scan each of their curious faces as I spoke, "If you four are really ninjas you both have a lot in common; Because, her parents are international spies."

Leonardo asked "Do you have any guesses as to what it was?" He looked concerned, his family could be at stake.

I shook my head, "All I can gather from the incident is that she must have slipped me something from her parents arsenal of medicine or concocted it herself, which is a LOT less likely, because most of the medicine they carried was volatile when heated." I wanted to assure him of their safety, "Don't worry, she hasn't had any contact with her parents for a year and she hasn't been homeschooled by them for five."

"Still, I wish to keep a watch over her for safety and medical reasons." Leo concluded.

I turned to Donatello, "How long till she wakes up?"

He seemed deep in thought, then looked up to me from his softly crossed arms, he pulled his gaze to meet mine, "About twelve hours, I gave her medicine to help her system repair, along with a sedative to keep her under for at least twelve hours. Her body is in dire need for rest."

I had to see her, know she was alright, "May I see her?"

His guard went up staggeringly as his voice softly, but sternly spoke, "Only if you promise to stay quiet. Even with an IV dripping the medicine at a slow, steady pace, I am forced to keep it quiet and dark in the lab because she could still be awakened and not give her body its needed rest time."

I nodded, "I understand."

Leonardo simply repeated himself, "We must continue to keep watch over her. I will not allow her to run away and do more damage after she has been helped. I will go in with you to take the first watch."

I walked behind him, looking back briefly to the others, noticing Splinters absence before slipping into the machinery humming, nightlight lit room. I saw him sit down in a chair next to the doorway, saying nothing as he stared in my direction. On the table she lay with her hair splayed gracefully around her, and even in the dim lighting her face seemed peaceful with a slight stitch of pain. I told myself to ask Donnie about it later. I was compelled to touch her hand, but was caught by Leo's. I didn't dare look up, I knew he realized that by now that I'm a rebel of sorts, though I hadn't had to pick a fight with many dance agencies for a while now due to my mature looks and questioning Leonardo's unseen hard gaze made the rebel in my blood boil. "I'm not going to wake her." I thought sharply. "Ugh, he's WAY too cautious. Definitely worse than Raphael in the long run." I finished my angered thoughts as I turned to the silent monitor, noting its modern touch screen and silent heart rate. I looked back down and saw another wire with a sticky pad and a couple of bumps at the base of her throat, I guessed it was what was watching her heart rate.

I looked her once over again before quietly exiting the room to find the living room bright and deserted except for Mikey's cheery self. I wanted to catch Donnie and ask him, but it looked like I was stuck with Mikey. I'd rather have a cheery Mikey to talk to anyways. "Want to play a game Violet?"

I didn't have much else to do so I complied, "Sure, what do you want to play Michelangelo?"

"Just call me Mikey, Vi." He smiled playfully at my formality.

"Ok, Mikey, what do you want to play?" I grinned widely.

He thought for a second, but Raphael interrupted him as he walked in "You want to play, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Don't you Mikey?"

Mikey looked grosed out, "Um...no. That's weird; besides, we just met her." With a playful smirk, he delicately took my hand and gingerly said, "I'll play that game later after we've gotten to know each other." I gave an amused snort, batted my eyelashes at him, pulled my hand away, and waved a finger at him, "You're funny."

Mikey let out another goofy laugh, "See Raph, someone finally appreciates my humor!" I could tell that Mikey and I would get along just fine.

I then turned to Raph and commented on what he had just said, "You know, those who say things like that have a crush themselves usually." He stopped walking abruptly, contemplating on his next move.

Raphael shocked both me and Mikey, he laughed, not a forced one, but a wholehearted laugh, "You - you, think I have a crush? Girl, I'm a little too secluded to have a real possible one."

Mikey shook his head, "Bro, Join us for a game."

Raph leaned on a concrete wall, "Depends on what it is, Mikey."

"Got any dominoes?" I asked.

Raph raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly, "You plan to beat me at my own game?"

I took him up on the challenge, "May the best chicken foot win."

We spent the next 2 hours playing chicken foot, Texas 42, and basic dominoes. We decided to make it a tournament as we sat at the table. I beat Raph 4 times, while he beat me 5, leaving poor Mikey to only win once. "Don't worry Mikey, we can beat Raph at Mario Kart." I reached out to comfort him as Leonardo came and got Raphael to take up watch.

Raph made sure he got as many words as he could in till he for sure had to leave, "You play video games? Ha! I figured that a fancy little lady like yourself would rather go to the salon than play video games."

"For one, I only go to the salon once a month for a massage thank you very much; for another, I could beat your big, green behind at video games any day!" I knew better than to let him think me delicate!

"Really?" Raph retorted in a mocking tone.

"Really! You'll go crying in a corner with your thumb in your mouth after I murder you right in front of everyone." Mikey fell to the floor and started laughing uncontrollably as Raph shot him a nasty look.

"Raphael, you are now up for watch." Leo's level voice never waivered, even as drowsiness bled through his eyes, warning Raphael for the first time. As Raph left to take his place, Leo asked ""Would you like to take rest in the spare bedroom we've made for April? She is asleep there now in one of the cots." I debated my options, left with not much else than either sleep in a room with April or stay up 10+ hours, which really wasn't an option, so I gave in.

"Sure, I'm getting sleepy anyways."

He nodded and answered, "Yes Miss Winsbro, follow me." Leo led me to a dark hallway filled with the faint outlines of faded picture frames until we reached a yellow striped door. "Here it is." He left me. I slipped inside to lie on the empty cot. The pillow was firm and surprisingly the blanket was thick and warm in the cold and slightly smelly sewers. I lay there thinking about tomorrow and how the competition would possibly play out now. I pushed my thoughts to the background, feeling my tired limbs ache in protest to get up again. It took what seemed like forever till my body succumbed to the inevitable peacefulness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy! Just as a little thank you to all who are reading, tomorrow I plan to post 2 NEW chapters! :)**

Stacey Pov

I awoke slowly, groggily to the dim room I was laid in. I felt something in my right wrist, I looked down, momentarily shocked at the crystal, clean fluid being visibly pumped into my arm. A wave a drowsiness slithered through my head causing me to set my head back down on the thin mattress quietly. As I closed my eyes and pushed through the rush of whatever medicine was being rushed into me, I scanned my surroundings, letting my eyes adjust to the scarcely lit room. My eyes fell on a sleeping form, its arms crossed with a red bandana on its head as its breathing caused it to move its muscular form up and down slightly. It was deep in sleep by my calculations.

As my head cleared, I slowly began to pull out the IV, glancing up every millimeter it came out, to see is he noticed, thankfully he didn't. After capping it off, so not for it to drip or spill, I moved to my neck where a sticky adhesive with wires watched my pulse. Again little by little I pulled it off to stick it to the bed. I looked to the monitor, it didn't beep or anything, but merely kept silent my release from the machine. After noiselessly making my way off the bed, I stood up, nearly falling at my sudden use of muscles, and like lightning, coals shot through my veins, pain everywhere. I caught myself and looked to the sleeping form, it still looked like it was out, very out. I tiptoed to the door very opposite to whatever it was and slipped out of sight making sure the click of the door wasn't very loud. The door revealed an empty living quarters, complete with a pizza box couch. I heard a thud behind the door, panicking I forced my screaming muscles to run through the living area toward a dark hallway, the door to the room I had just been in opened , along with an angry voice that yelled, "Donnie!" I didn't dare look back, but instead tried to run faster till the dizziness of running so early after being out hit me like a brick wall. That's when the overly muscled thing that had been guarding me, caught me in my jog, I screamed as loud as I could. If April had anything to do with this, I'd get even with her thoroughly.

I struggled, and struggled hard, but he merely kept his cool as he lifted me delicately off the ground and held me tight against his chest. I looked up at him, a fire scorching through my eyes. "What are you doing to me? What have you done to me? What are you going to do to me?"

The creature that had me was a turtle. His shell akin to a dark brown halo on his back, skin a scaly, rough green, and a bright red tattered mask covering the whole of the top of his head, draping down in strips of fabric against his neck, one embellished with a Japanese symbol. Along with a toothpick he had pointing out the edge of his mouth. I knew I wasn't getting away as his slightly annoyed exspression gave way. I noticed he'd not moved since I started struggling. I gave in.

He smirked down at me, "You done fighting already?"

I glared, "I would fight but your size and strength makes me seem like a helpless damsel." A wave of dizziness passed over me and shook my head to clear it, but it was it harder to clear this time.

He noticed, slight concern passing through his eyes as he started to walk back to the room I had been in, shouting "Donnie, I'd get here, she looks about ready to pass out."

By then my head had cleared, I rolled my eyes, "No, just dizzy."

"Same thing." Was all he answered as he laid me back down on the table, the lights in the room now on. I tried to bolt again, but a purple masked turtle put a palm into my chest to hold me back. The red masked one walked around the table to hold my shoulders down as the purple bandana'd one I assumed was Donatello wordlessly replaced the heart pulse monitor and taped the IV back to my wrist.

Violet ran into the room, catching my left hand as she tried to explain. "Stace don't be mad at me, April did this." She stooped to look up at the red bandanna'd turtle, I must have looked to be in pain because she told him, "You don't have to hold her down so hard, Raphael." He let up only a little, she turned back to me, "Anyways, it's ok, these guys are good. They just wanted to help April be at ease with watching you. Believe me, she's really stressed."

I just had to know if they knew everything. "How much do they know?" I whispered as two more turtles, a rat and April entered the room.

She looked at me, a sad look deep in her charcoal-violet eyes as she smirked, "Too much." I looked past her to the others who had lined themselves up in the room, I looked to Raphael pleadingly with a level tint to my eye, he let go to stand with his arms crossed at the corner of the table.

Soon after the blue bandanna'd turtle introduced himself, smiling, "I am Leonardo, it is a pleasure to meet the cause of April's worries. These are my brothers Raphael," he gestured to the turtle at my bed, whom I already knew was Raphael, who merely nodded my way."Donatello."

Donatello looked up from the monitor and smiled, waving his three fingered hand "I know this isn't the best way to be meeting you, but after hearing all about you, I'm surprised you're still alive."

I shrugged, turning back to Leo, "Miracle."

Leo gestured to the orange bandanna'd turtle, enthusiasm bubbling out of his shell as he came over to hug me lightly, "I'm Mikey. But it's really Michelangelo. I couldn't wait to meet you!"

Leo turned to where the rat had been standing, pausing for a second, "You will meet Master Splinter later, I'm sure he has seen your tiredness and uneasiness towards all that has happened in the past 24 hours. Rest assured all will be cleared up, but we need to finish giving the medicine to you." I nodded as they slowly made their way out of the room, leaving April, Violet, Raphael, and Donatello. I just hoped to stay awake this time as the medicine flowed back into my veins.

"She isn't going to pass out again, is she?" It was if Violet had read my mind. Donatello turned to take the heart monitor off as he answered. "She shouldn't, all the sedative ran out." He looked over to me as I watched them talk back and forth "Are you sore? I can give some medicine that shouldn't knock you out."

I thought about it, I wasn't all that sore, so I replied, "I'm good, thank you though Donatello. " He looked at me from an angle with a small smile. I didn't know what drugs he had in his cabinet, but if any were as powerful as what kept me under, I refused to take any necessary medicine. "When can I roam free?" April shot me a look of concerned anger.

"I'm not allowing you to dance or leave this lair till Donnie tells me you are healthy enough."

Violet spoke instantly, her anger instantly at its boiling point, "What about 'I've seen this before' do you not understand? I get that you are worried, I am too, but, I am not allowing her to dance this week, until the day before and day of. The competition has two weeks left. She can't go without dancing, she is too valuable."

April looked more than ready to grab her by the shirt collar and pull their faces together, but she held back, her beautiful face marred with rage "So if she dies, you don't care?"

I broke it up, "Both of you, stop it. I am not about to die or stop dancing. You can't just stop doing something you were born to do. I will get better, I promise, but I need faith that I will." My voice stayed calm as I crossed my arms, leaning back on the propped up pillows. Donnie pulled my arm down to my side, "And you will obstruct the medicine from finishing its work, now keep your wrist still or the needle might cause damage." I gave a quick smiling nod to him as Violet shivered at the thought, needles were her nemesis. I snickered, I was going to take my time in making her squirm.

April looked to her watch, then to me, "Shoot! I'll be late for work! I'll see you later Stacey and you better not be up and dancing or else." She looked to Donatello swiftly before walking quickly out, Raphael following closely behind.

Donnie stopped him just as he was at the doorway, "Raph, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Stacey, while I work on some prototypes. I don't want her ripping out her IV again." Donatello looked into my eyes, giving a look of warning of what could happen if I did.

Raph turned with a huff, to stay with Violet and I. Violet was going to make this as hard as she could for him. "Raph, you must really like April, following her like that."

Raph took her comment like a champ, "Well, maybe it wasn't April I was going after. Maybe I was trying to go get something for Stacey." He leaned closer to Vi and whispered "Whatever comment you throw at me, I can take, so bring it on."

He pulled away as Vi answered, "Careful, I don't always hold back."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head, these two already got along, making it that much easier to see a bright future between us and the turtles. They spent the next hour bantering, halfway bored, I started to fiddle with the IV subconsciously until a huge green hand clamped down on the one that fiddled with it, all conversation stopped.

Donnie walked in and looked to the IV, noting, "Looks like the medicine is done Stacey. If you feel well enough I will allow you to venture into the living room, but no further. April will have my shell if I let you go very far." I nodded glancing from him, to sneer slightly at Violet as her face crept slowly to a slimly lime color. Raphael pulled his hand off of mine as Donnie went to pull the IV out. He did so slowly, blood oozing out a little as Violet paled to a thin green sheet, backing slowly from the room as her ultimate fear grabbed her like a noose hanging tight. Violet bolted as soon as she reached the door, Donnie placed a bandage across the dot of blood. As I turned to slide off the thinly cushioned table, Donatello still had some guidelines for me, "I need you to stay as dormant as possible, resting anytime you feel the need, even if it throws off your sleep schedule a bit. After a couple of days of monitoring you, I will allow you to venture to April's apartment, granted you are better. Other than that you are free to do as you please."

I reached out and gave him a small hug, barely able to reach around his rough torso to his shell, wanting to thank him in some way, "Thank you Donnie, I will try my hardest to do as you say. No promises though." I smiled and he broke away to help me to my slightly off balance feet. With the help of Raphael to walk a few steps till I reached the door where I turned to Donatello, "If there is some way I can repay you for your kindness, name it and it shall most likely be yours." He answered me shyly, "Thank you, I will think on it."

Raph spun me to face his curious exspression, "What about the knight that saved you?"

"The same shall be said for him." I sweetly said, walking straight for the cardboard couch, joining Violet.

I looked to her, perking up mentally, "What's up?"

She wasn't listening as she hushed me, "Shh, the The Today Show is on and is reporting on us." She turned up the volume as a pretty brown-headed news reporter came on screen. "I am standing here in Rockefeller Center where reportedly, last night, both dance star Mackenzie Delaway and her manager Natalia Rodgester ran out of the studio. No one knows why for sure, but there are some fellow dancers that gave us some insight into what might have caused their sudden leave."

Kamira Stein's pale overdone face popped up. "I think the pressure's too much for her. Just the other day she fainted on screen, that and she's also a dancer always aimed at gaining attention to herself. I wouldn't doubt that this is all a big publicity stunt." I jumped up, rage pounding through my veins as I glared at her smiling countenance. What right did she have saying I was an attention deprived, overly pressured snot?! That had been a low blow, thank fully there were always better ways to settle the score without accusing her. A firm hand lightly made its way to my shoulder. I turned to tightly smile up at Leo, no one needed my wrath and his reassuring smile made all the anger melt away. I sat down once again, looking to see that now Henry was on the screen "She wouldn't disappear like that without telling us. She's too dedicated to us and our dancing. She probably felt unwell and needed to leave, regardless I am rest assured that Makenzie or Natalia will make an appearance to state the situation within the next 24 hours."

Violet turned to her bag on the floor, pulling out her wig. Mikey got excited, "You wear a wig? Cool! 'Hey Vi, could I try that on?' Mikey said as he motioned to the long black wig. I could hearViolet chuckle lightly, improving her mood barely an inch. "Yeah, I guess it's cool. Goofball, you wouldn't fit."

Mikey gave a childish "Awww, please?"

Violet mumbled, "Sorry Mikey, I need this one right now, but I'll get you an extra of mine for you to try on later." She suddenly perked up, "Hey Mikey, could you show me the way out? I haven't been down here enough yet to know my way around." She flashed a smile most can't resist, Mikey didn't.

"No problem, dudette! This way!" He pointed across the lair.

As she stood up, she hugged me, "I'll be back with some clothes and such. Maybe even dinner… Anyways I'll see you later." She turned to follow Mikey, stopping suddenly to talk to the turtle behind me, "Don't let her get too mischevious Leo, or she might attempt an escape!" My mouth gaped as she ran after Mikey, who by now was yards ahead. Leo came around and held out his huge three fingered hand, "Master Splinter would like to meet you." I looked over and saw a rat in the middle of a ring of pillows. Grinning shyly I let him help me up to meet this Master Splinter…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry so late! I got caught up in a New Years Eve celebration. Anyways here's the first of the two promised.**

Karai pov

"When do we make our move father?" I, the head of the Foot Clan, Karai asked my father, The Shredder.

He looked at me as though I was a child playing an amusing game of cat and mouse. "Very soon, Karai, Very Soon."

I myself was curious as to why we need her, that dancing prodigy. "Why do we need Makenzie?"

Eric Sacks answered me as he walked in the room, briefcase in hand, "We need her because she is the key to keeping all our plans in motion."

I really wanted to know, so I pushed him further, figuring I needed to know details myself, of why I was capturing this girl. "How will she keep our plans in motion? What is our goal in capturing her?"

Sacks seemed more than pleased to see interest in their project, as he lifted his head high, "Her parents are spies, the best at taking organizations and governments out. After monitoring recent activity between shipments to and from my estate, we have reason that they have been brought in to take us down slowly, believing we won't notice. Kidnapping their daughter, Stacey, we believe will shut them down, especially if her life is at risk."

I had to make sure their plan was fullproof, "What if-" father cut me short,

"Enough! Mr. Sacks does not wish to be questioned so!"

Sacks held up his hand in protest, "Do not worry, it is only logical since she is the one kidnapping the celebrity. Now, you were saying?"

I smiled evily to my father, then proceeded to ask my questions in full curiosity, "What if we have the wrong spies or she gets help from those turtles? You did say she is related to April, right?"

Mr. Sacks nodded, "She is related and if she does manage to get help from the turtles she won't get too far without us finding their new lair. We have the right spies, I know because the way they intercept mail is their downfall. They make it look as though it's never been opened and send it on a day later than usual. Lastly, I've sent scouts who have personally seen the intercession. As for the turtles, because of April, we will have trouble keeping them out of this, but I know we can pull it off, though patience will be necessary."

I thought about it, we were taking something down that was out to take us down and the chance to slaughter a turtle was always fun. My lips curled upwards in favor of the turn of events "I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

Stacey

After a thorough introduction to the turtles and Master Splinter, I thanked them heavily, promising to repay them in some way, but they refused any attempt I made. I promised myself to thank them quietly, when they least expected it. At the end of the introductions I must have looked as exhausted as I felt, because Donatello pulled me to my feet and told me by the "Doctor's Orders" to take a nap and rest. I did so, but without the energy or will to get down the hall, I took my nap on the couch. Leonardo and Mikey had each offered to carry me, yet not wanting them to see me as a helpless human, convinced them to let me be somewhere I was more easily accessible and needed less energy to get to food.

When I awoke from the nap, Violet stood over me, I called to her drowsily, "What's up Vi?"

She grinned, shaking her head; then pulled me by the hand up to her level, "I just got here with the pizza and your clothes. Be grateful, I could have left you here forever with that freak."

As the drowsiness wore off, I was curious as to which one she was referring to, so I inquired, "Which one?"

She leaned in grabbing my shoulders lightly as she breathed into my ear, "Raphael."

I let out a short laugh, she certainly had a favorite now, I whispered back into her own ear, "I hope weddings between inter-species are legal, because you two are so the perfect puzzle pieces." She turned beet red, a deep crimson slithered from her cheeks to her ears, heat radiating from her skin in embarrassment. Luckily all the turtles and Splinter were in the kitchen, a room over, unable to hear. She loved dishing out her sarcasm, though I by now, through MANY a trial and error, had figured out how to dish it back twice as hard. Sarcasm and pushing buttons were her way of saying, "I really enjoy your company", or "I see you as a friend." Though when you could bite back, she saw you as someone she could relate to, become extremely close friends with. Sadly, there had never been a guy in the dancing world, or in the world for that matter that matched her level of loving sarcasm. What made me believe that they were so perfect was that they had spent a whole HOUR bantering! Who spends that long at seeing whom is the best with their words?! Then again, a guy with a tinge of sarcasm could possibly be my match, I was best friends with Violet right?

I cleared my head, remembering that I had more priorities than boys right now. I arose to walk, gracefully stumbling past the readily blushingVi, till I made it to the noisy table, where five deep dish extra large pizzas sat upon the table. I grabbed a slice and munched the monstrosity, relaxed, watching Violet shyly walk to sit next to me. I saw a delicate hand grab a slice and nimbly chew the point, avoiding none but Raphael's gaze. I elbowed her lightly, giving her the best "I wasn't serious look" She looked at me and began to act herself, but continued to avert Raph's gaze.

Leo turned to us after we had settled in, testing out his own "country" voice, "So what are y'all's backgrounds?." I wanted to laugh at his 'accent', but held it in, I'd have to teach him how it was said properly later.

"Well, I have been a dancer since birth practically, but my past doesn't come without my own share of attempted kidnappings and few were related to dance."

Leo opened his mouth to ask another question, but Violet spoke abruptly, a real country accent that flowed smooth and fast. "In my defense, I wasn't always her manager, I was a Texan in a small town, the same town she grew up in, we were Drama students and I helped run lights and technical things. I saw her dance and yet I had no idea of what I was getting myself into. She simply flipped my world on its head, yet I wouldn't trade a second back."

Leo spoke his thoughts, "Why do you lack a southern accent Stacey?"

I smiled, that was where I had to tell my background, the most important of it at least, even Splinter was interested as his eyes gazed lovingly like a father upon me, prompting my answer, "I can have any accent I want, because my parents trained me from age three to be their child, their spy child. My real name is Stacey Katja Nikkilä." I sat straighter as I told a tale Violet already knew, "My dad hails from Finland, where I spent the first five years of my life. My mom is from Virginia, hence our ending up going somewhere south while doing their jobs asked for complete concealment from knowing eyes. They both trained to be spies their whole lives, traveling the world twice over till they met at a dead drop in Olympia, Washington. They even tried to kill each other for a time, scared the other was evil, but eventually, through fellow spies came to trust each other and now work together diligently to take down malicious and hazardous governments and organizations that threaten the world. I have trained intermittently with them through the years, learning languages, dialects and customs. Now they have left me to pursue my dream of being a dancer. I even have a documentary of my early years in my rise to fame, which sadly included Nicholas." I sighed, there was no getting away from him.

Raph looked confused, "But the news crews say you guys are back together. Heck, you two even smooched on TV. How are you sad he's back in your life?"

My frustration at Nicholas came out, ignoring the 'smooch' comment, "As you probably would guess most girls wish for their own knight in shining armour. But, he… no."My voice dropped to a low whisper, "He believes I can't handle anything, not even standing on my own two feet, literally. My voice went back up to a furious rage. "I had a 'date' with him not long ago and realized he's a physco, a madman that would eventually kill me in my sleep to keep me from being hurt by someone or worse be someone else's girlfriend. I went so far as to get a restraining order, but that didn't happen, he vanished before I finished it. My dad, once he heard of all the things that he had tried to do, swore in Finnish, his own anger made right. I have not seen nor heard from my parents, yet I know their eyes watch Nicholas. I too plan to finish the restraining order before he does something really stupid like buy a ring." I shuddered at the thought, I'd turn him down, but what he would do after that I feared would end terribly.

Leo's reassuring voice wafted through the air, "We vow to never let anything come to harm you and to never to do anything that would upset you."

Mikey joined in, "Yeah, girl! I won't let no ex hurt pretty things like yourselves!"

I turned to Violet, she smiled and finally looked to Raph who stated, "Hey, no one's gonna get very far against my friends."

Donatello agreed, "If you got our backs, we got yours."

Violet beamed, "No other way, Donnie."

With that, the rest of the next three days went smoothly enough that Donnie allowed us to go shopping for the annual Today Tonight's Dancing Competition, which had been moved to Friday. Natalia and I were walking across a crosswalk in Times Square to the official dresser company of the competition as cameras flashed continuously as my first appearance from my medically necessary disappearance. The city was the same as usual, bright, busy and seemingly worried about "America's Favorite Dancer" in the late afternoon. I looked to Natalia playfully, "I'm just glad they moved the dance to be earlier, I really need the rest."

Natalia rolled her eyes, "All because dancers across the competition, seemingly needed medical attention due to their worn out bodies." her voice dropped to a whisper as we entered the safety of the store, following the clerk that stiffly said "This way please."

She continued, "Truthfully it's all you. Whether you believe it or not, those judges drool over you. I have no doubt you'll win. "

I shook my head as we were guided to a massive room full of colorful dresses, the door closed behind us. "I don't believe it, I am out to win his competition fair and square."

"Sometimes what looks fair and square is really dark and round." She really could spout the best philosophical ideas, but right now the dresses were too distracting to amount to much.

"Yeah, ok, I know my favorite color is hot pink, but what about a bright neon blue or ice blue?"

Natalia seemed to contemplate it, eyeing me carefully, "What are you going for?"

"It's a Halloween dance, why not go for a Halloween theme encrusted in a thin layer of ice?" She picked up the close hugging ice blue sparkly dress with a sheer snowflake patterned cape and sleeves, throwing it halfway across the room. Just as I step up to get into the massive dressing room, I turn and decide to tease Natalia, "Try on that pretty red and black cheer outfit. You'd look stunning."

Natalia rolled her eyes pretending to ignore me, "Just go get dressed Makenzie."

I tried on the dress, it was gorgeous on my frame, the sheer fabric made my body look as delicate as intricately drawn ice. I stepped into the round side room with mirrors along the side. There Natalia stood in the long sleeved cheer outfit, drop dead gorgeous in the pleated skirt. My hands flew to my mouth as the slight train of my dress heavily graced the floor, "Oh, my goodness! Do you see yourself?" I was going to convince her she was pretty, whether she agreed or not. "You look tougher, but a good tough, like a rose that survived the heart of winter."

She sent a smirk my way, "And you look more like the delicate girl I've been running around saving the tail of."

"Hey." I shot back, then I got a brilliant idea, "Let's do this! I mean, switch, its perfect!" Natalia gave me the most shocked look she'd ever worn on her face, correction, it was the most emotion Natalia had EVER shown upon her countenance.

She looked down and then into the mirror, flashing a shimmering 'Cheer!', "This could work…but I'm wearing leggings, its cold this time of year."

I didn't care, I was just thrilled Natalia was agreeing to wear it, as she usually was really stubborn about clothing, "I'll get you shimmery ones to match the 'Cheer!" I delighted, she did not,

"I'll only do it if I'm able to do your hair like the movie." There was the kicker, yet I was completely willing due to her cooperation and willingness to try something I normally wore, on.

"I have no objection, I'm just glad we see eye to eye." Every word, the truest truth.

Natalia gazed upon the dress I wore, admiring it, "You know we'll have to have it fixed so it doesn't drag the floor right?" I looked down and laughed,

"Well, looks like I missed that part. Anyways let's get dressed so we can have them alter it and get home with the pizza. April's coming over tonight." We went our separate ways, changing, handing my dress over to the dress miracle workers, meeting Natalia back at the front desk, her costume in a black garment bag. Thankfully no cameras or paparazzi lay in wait after we'd finished, as dusk had already fallen. We scanned the rooftops above till Donnie's silhouette came into view.

Natalia nudged me, "Go to the roof and go down with Donatello, I'm gonna head to my apartment and change, along with get the pizza. I still don't think Donnie's gonna let you go anywhere very far." As she left I started to walk into the alley to get to the fire escape when a ten foot Bo Staff protruded from the darkness.

"Hey Donnie." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me as I walked to him,

He smiled, much more friendly than he had been when we'd first met them. "Have a good time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, though nothing is better than watching you four train. You guys look like you're about to tear each other up, but stop just short of nicking someone, all with flawless precision."

His chest puffed up slightly as we made our way into the sewers, "I didn't know you liked watching us train, I thought it was merely due to lack of shows on."

I giggled slightly, reminding myself to be careful whom I commented later, "You have plenty of shows recorded, I just wanted to see if you guys were as dedicated to Ninjutsu as I am to my dancing. Plus turning down an offer Master Splinter makes is really hard."

He beamed, pleased I was enjoying being their 'prisoner' as Raph had playfully put it yesterday. "Well, let's go, Leo wants us home before we brothers head out on patrol." I simply followed him through the sewers letting him carry me as we slid the faster, back way into the lair.

I thanked him, "Thanks Donnie."

He walked forward after setting me down, never looking back, "No problem Stacey."

I ambled after him, catching them all in a small circle behind the couch, discussing tonight's game plan for patrol, "Hey guys, can I ask you all something?"

Leo's head snapped to attention, "Is something wrong?" He could be so caring and kind, but I knew if he had to he'd take a life for a loved one he would; though right now he was overly cautious with all the recent foot activity.

I let out a small laugh, "No Leo, not this time." All eyes were on me now. "I wanted to ask you four if you would like to go to the dance Friday, granted, you get permission from Splinter. Think of it as part of my thank you gift."

They looked in shock. I just continued, "Of course I would also like you to keep this from Violet. She'd think me crazy. I also would provide a way to keep you from being recognized too easily. Something April would approve of, since she is your hogosha." I was tempted to make air quotations with my fingers, but restrained myself. I loved April as my aunt, but a hogosha was a protector...April barely knew self defense, even though the guys had offered to train her, she was tired enough with running around on a bike. Training would take her body way too far. Though she kept their secret as her protection, it would only last so long till someone found out and blabbed.

Leo spoke kindly, "I will ask Splinter, though we hope to take you up on it."

Mikey butted in, his childish demeanor never ceasing to amaze, "Will Vi be there?"

I answered him, without a pause, "Of course, that's why I would like you to keep quiet. Just be thankful she's not your hogosha, she'd blow up in your face at how dangerous it is. Impulsive, when a friend's safety comes into question. Otherwise, if she's just got herself, she'd take danger itself on any day."

It was Raph's turn to ask, "What about when we're there? What will we do then?"

I leaned back onto the couch's edge, "You will have outrageous fun dancing! She'll be mad for about two seconds, take it out on little Ol' me, and get over it."

He gave in, grinning as he pulled me towards him. I looked him in the eye and saw a mischevious glint to it, "I'll be your escort to make sure miss Hothead doesn't kill ya."

I pulled away, laughing as I crossed my arms, "No worries there Raph, I think I can handle 5 feet, 9 inches of lean muscle."

Leo spoke up, "Guys let's head to kitchen and find a quick snack before patrol, sice Violet's not back with the pizza yet." He turned to me, an unfamiliar warmth in his eyes, "I will try to convince Splinter, I truly will."

I gave him a ghost of a smile, "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Mikey walked back in as Leo left, swallowing a stack of Ritz as he came over and placed his arm around my shoulders, my hands had moved to my hips since our discussion, "So we gonna be the hype of the hip hop, the-"

"Hey! Anyone up for Pizza?"Violet called from just outside the living area.

Mikey continued, "Violet, we break dancin in-" I smashed his foot with mine. "Ow!"

I looked at him with frustration, crossing my arms again to emphasize my point of 'Don't tell Violet!' He backed down and held his hands up, then rushed to help Violet carry the pizza.

"What up with you?" she asked me, "You look like someone who just got royally ticked."

I gave Michelangelo a leveled look, "I am." He ducked his head and rushed to the kitchen, looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

As I was about to follow Mikey into the kitchen, Violet tugged my arm, guiding me until we sat down on the cardboard couch. I simply leaned back and twirled my blond hair with my right hand, expecting her response and questions, but what I got was even more expectable.

"Stacey, I know you've thought on it since we discussed it a night ago."

"Was more like an argument." my mind muttered, but I knew better than to cause a ruckus.

She continued, "And we shouldn't allow the turtles to go, I mean, you heard what sacks did to them right? The most logical answer is no, even though they are ninjas. So, do you promise me you will keep the dance a secret from them?"

I snorted silently in my head, "Too. Late." Verbally, I agreed, "I promise."

She smiled, and she got up, "Good, let's go get some pizza before they eat it all."

She left me, but what she didn't see were my twisted fingers, once laced within my hair, now came into view and a thin whisper upon smiling lips, "Of course I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know this is short, but here's Chapter 8! And if you don't mind, I would love to hear what y'all think! Do you connect with the characters? Or do they seem distant? Good pace? Again, thank you for reading! I know there are other fictions you could've chosen to read, all of your views make me diligent in getting you the next chapter as fast as possible! ;)**

Stacey

Friday came, my dress ready and our makeup classic. Violet shined in her velvety soft, red, cheer outfit with ribbons of black and white stripes outlining its unique design, not to mention her shimmering leggings. Along with me and my blue dress, cut nicely for rigorous movement. I pulled the car out of park and into reverse, Violet asked nervously, "Are you sure you want to drive? You haven't driven in a long while."

I chuckled, "I haven't driven in a month, I am still qualified for this." As I poured on the gas, I remembered all the texts I'd gotten from the turtles, What's a ball like? What exactly do you do other than dance? How do normal humans dance? How do you ask a human to dance with you?

I'd answered every question to the best of my ability, yet they kept coming. Luckily I was able to keep Violet from finding out, with April's help. Just as we approached the mega-sized studio, dressed up for the Halloween ball, I turned on the radio, remembering having requested minutes before, the song "Bling Bling" by Wendy Wagner. Putting the car in park on the street side, in the restricted area, I let the music blast as we got out as slowly as possible, savoring every moment as four familiar turtles strode into the light of the overly lit Broadway. I clicked the car locked as she made her way around to the unmasked turtles. She was genuinely surprised.

Mikey whispered to Raph, "They are so hot!" Raph wacked him up the backside of the head with his surfboard. "Sorry for Mikey's rudeness, he forgets all can hear ."

"Are they?…Makenzie!" Violet was peeved. I merely laughed, and did so, very hard, I ended up having to lean against the car.

I gestured for all of them to follow us into the building, beaming I told the receptionist, handing her my liscence as I gestured to the beach clothed Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, "These are friends of mine, they took the X-Men angle and ran with it, creating their own mutant characters."

She gave a small puff of laughter, "You're clear, enjoy the dance, and by the way Happy Birthday."

I jumped back a little, "I'm sorry mam," I lied, knowing someone had blown my cover slightly, "But my birthday isn't for months."

"Oh, well, then this website lied." she said, shrugging as she pulled out her phone. I gazed on the website, my personal website. It was scarily accurate. I handed the receptionist her phone as we slowly made our way into the ballroom.

Violet grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Forget about it tonight, Donnie and I will check that tomorrow." Expecting a reply, I whipped my head around, noticing that the turtles were missing.

"Where did they go?" I inquired.

She smirked, "To change into their normal attire, they just had to get past security, though this place is lacking that."

A beat pulsed through the ground, the music growing louder. I slid onto the dance floor kicking my white, sparkly heels off to a wall in the nearly empty floor, soon it would be full and I wanted piece of it, before it got too full. "Edge of the Mirror" came on and Kamira Stein of Acute Angels, our greatest competition stood there in a dress full of massive cut outs. I wasn't shocked, but considering how much warm air they had to turn on to heat the building, I hoped she had worn something else the way here, but that probably hadn't been the case as she'd stepped from her limosine into waiting flashing lights. Not that I didn't like limos, I truly did, yet it would never have been possible to hide anything from either April or the world, so I reserved them for when I was in L.A. or another country, where I was strictly Makenzie. I joined in battling her on the dance floor, an enthusiastic cheer of approval from the crowd and I was temporarily lost in the music…

Violet

I watched the lights dim and the spotlight turn to the biggest rivals in all of dance history duke it out under spotlights as to who was better. Suddenly, I noticed the guys had joined me.

"So that's an unofficial dance battle?" Donatello asked as he watched them turn, swivel, jump and nearly slam into each other as the crowd roared.

"Yeah," I answered him, "This is normally something that's choreographed, but tonight it's all blood free mêlée." Within thirty seconds of their arrival, a dark skinned DJ dressed as a Refferee, came down from the elevated platform with a microphone and exclaimed "Now, to start off the party, I claim the official winner of that Duel was Makenzie!" He broke her name into syllables, making it clear who had won, Birthday Girl, what song do ya want us to start off with?" Unseemingly fased, Makenzie let her wild side show through, "I think Halloween night could use a little Thriller in the mix!"


	9. Chapter 9

**As school starts back up, I will try to update as much as I can! For now, here's part one of the dance!**

The DJ moon-walked as he made his way back to the table, "Tonight we have the hottest tracks and perfect remixes for your dance party! Now let's make it official, and get the world's greatest Halloween Party underway!"

Instantly, Thriller came on, so I grabbed the closest turtle hands I could on either side of me and told the others, shouting over the music, "Come on! Just dance along with everybody!" Here everyone knew how to dance to thriller, and the only way I knew how to, was because Stacey had coaxed me into taking the dance class with her by offering me $20, 000, sealing my long history and future with her. Once in rhythm, the turtles were blending in well. Instead of Dancing, I decided to videotape them dancing and save it aw y in my 'diary' of sorts that was filled with various types of entries.

Next Warrior by Demi came on as I saw Donnie ask Makenzie to dance, which she readily accepted, watching Nicholas stew from the side, full well knowing we now had the restraining order filled. He'd find out soon enough though.

Stacey  
I saw a light in Donatello's eyes when I accepted his invitation to dance. I really wanted them to feel free tonight, they stayed cooped up in the lair so long, they needed an outing. I just smiled as he gently took my hand and held it, my left hand as far up his arm as my arm would let me, which was barely above his elbow. We danced, Donatello held me arms width apart, as though I were glass about to break; Hardly letting me twirl out of concern for my still recovering state. After the song had finished, I excused myself smiling to the punch table, needing a drink after my body caught up with how I'd danced earlier. As an overprotective shadow crept forth toward the snack table, Henry saved me by asking me to dance while "Classic" by MKTO rolled through.

Violet  
After Donnie's and Makenzie's "joyous" dance ended, I had seen the lingering nuisance make his way over to Makenzie, so out of kindness I walked over and asked Henry, "Could you ask Makenzie to dance?" He looked over to her and saw it him too. "Sure, I'll save her from it." As he left, I chuckled, he was into Makenzie as any guy in the dance world was. Henry knew the risks Nicholas posed.

I danced my way over to Mikey, who seemed to be himself the most, "How do you like dancing, Mikey?"

He grinned, "Girl, you guys are the best. I will admit it is kind of awkward, after having to avoid your kind, but hey, we're enjoying ourselves and this is more fun than watching a cat play 'Chopsticks' with chopsticks!"

I nodded, giggling uncontrollably as Mikey twirled me around once as the song started. Dancing with Mikey I knew would be fun, though you could tell he liked a rap or pop songs like Classic. I glanced to see Makenzie and Henry moved like a well oiled machine, perfectly timed, as they jumped and twirled, so much so, that they looked like it had been choreographed.

I looked to find the rest of the turtles turtles off to the side, not knowing what to do. "Party Rock" played as I grabbed Leo by the hand and felt all their gazes on me, "Find a girl and dance!" I chirped, beaming, there was no way I was going to let miss out on all the fun. On the dance floor I pulled out some of my 'Dancing with the Stars' moves and taught Leo (who was a quick learner, thank goodness!), earning a bizarre look from Makenzie as her loosening braid hit the floor in a dip during the song, a second dance in a row with henry for her. I shrugged mouthing, "I got my own skills."

The song's end earned me a glare from a petite Elsa, "You never told me anything about classical training."

I smirked, "What are you going to do about it? I got my own mad skills." She shook her head until she was jerked around by a frustrated Nicholas…

Makenzie/ Stacey  
"May I have this dance?" All thought on Natalia's dancing skill melted as Nicholas inquired this.

I faltered, seeing his handsome face, "Once last dance. Then we never touch the floor together again."He nodded, a soft smile started to incline his head to mine, clearly not understanding what I said. I shoved the restraining order in his face, after pulling it from Natalia's waiting hands. "After one last dance, you are forever bound and unable to come within 100 feet of me. Got it?"

He was impossible, pushing the paper from his face to guide me back to the dance floor, "Whatever you say, babe." I signaled Natalia, letting her know it was time to put in a request.  
After whispering in his ear, the DJ stood up and announced, "Our Birthday Girl has a request. So grab your most recent ex and show him how you feel with this remix." I was Miss Movin On' Papercha$er Remix.'

I made sure we didn't touch at all, making dangerous moves to show how much he was disliked by me. At the end I crossed my arms, and stepped into my left hip, his shocked face turned to a smirk as he grabbed me by my arms, I tried to shove him away, but his slightly bigger size gave him advantage. He put his face dangerously close to mine, whispering, "I like it when you're feisty."

I kicked him as hard as I could at his knees, knocking him onto his back on the slick floor. "That was for all the misery you put me through, now we're forever done."

He didn't seemed fazed as he got up, reaching for me, but a muscled green figure stepped in his way, "She's made her choice, now back off."

I smiled up at Leonardo, "Thanks, I was about to send a nasty kick to that egotistic head of his."

He smiled down at me, "Anything for my sister. Would you be up for a dance with me?"

I beamed, liking how he'd stepped in after only seeing the situation get worse, "Yes, Leo, I would love to."

Natalia/ Violet

Whether Makenzie had noticed or not, the whole room had stopped at their outburst, including the music. I smirked at how the situation was going and only slightly disappointed that Leo had stepped in to keep her from bashing Nicholas' head in. I really had wanted to see that. I nodded to the DJ to resume the music when Leo asked her to dance, "awes" going through the room as he'd called her sister. A muscled arm bumped (more like whacked) my thinly muscled one, "Wanna dance?" Raph asked looking my way as he held out his hand.

I smirked, showing my teeth, "Haha! You? Dance? Oh I've got to see this...sure, Only if ya got moves, Raphael."

He accepted my challenge tossing a toothpick out of his mouth, "Girl, you ain't seen how good at dancing I am."

I let him lead me to the dance floor as "Make Your Mark" by Drew Ryan Scott played. I looked up to see his countenance was content and relaxed. When did Raph of all people learn how to dance like a guy from Dancing with the Stars? It was definitely not in his character, from what I knew anyway. I made a mental note to give him a hard time about it later. We twirled countless times to the music, effortlessly making it making it the best dance of my life, sorry Mikey… Nevertheless, I was twirled out once last time as the song ended on its strong note, colliding back to back with none other than Makenzie, a fierce pang of pain hitting my back after the collision.

Makenzie/ Stacey/span/p

I turned to see Natalia's face. Twisted, her eyes shut tightly, her teeth bared and her nose scrunched up. I broke away from Leo, who instantly became concerned subsequently seeing my grimace of pain upon impact. Wincing lightly, I assured him, "I'll be alright Leo. I just need to sit this next dance out."/p

After being led carefully to the side lines I saw the turtles avert their gaze to Donatello who was walking over to the DJ's booth, handing him a flash drive. Even across the vast room, I could see clearly what he was up to, yet the others didn't seem to let on. Mikey came up behind us, clearly excited about what was going to happen as he put his arms around our shoulders, "Girls, ever seen a turtle dance?"

We looked to each other and shook our heads, looking up to Mikey. "Well, you're about to get the best we got."

He slipped from behind us, joining his brothers as they made their way onto the now quieting dance floor, following into the spotlight, the DJ, commenting nicely, "If you haven't noticed we've got some amazingly costumed guys here dressed as turtles who happen to be ninjas. They are going to tear up the dance floor with their own song, Shell shocked!" Leo took the lead, with his voice, slicing and moving in fluid motions, absolutely beautiful precision. All the while, the Mikey, Donnie, and Raph danced by punching the air and kicking, occasionally jumping up, backing the lead up. As the next voice, came on, presumably Mikeys, both Mikey and Donatello stepped up as the lead, using their weapons in fluid, less precise movements. It was still good though. Lastly, Raphael took lead as his voice came on strong. His sais an attachment to his impressive muscle, as it matched Leo's fluidity and preciseness. Their finale, no one could have guessed, all four jumped high. Somersaulted so close to each other, they could have hit each other and crouched low as the music dispersed, all weapons out. My only question was, when did they practice this? I had been in the lair for a week straight and had heard no music, though they could have used wireless devices and practiced. I hadn't gone to every practice they'd had. I wooped and cheered, to try something as their own song and dance could not have been easy, I just wanted them to know I supported them 110%.

I looked to Natalia, she was beaming, she looked to me, "This is something they won't forget."

I nodded, catching a glimpse of her phone. O boy, if they ever saw the video they never would. Rediecting my gaze I watched them try to retreat as they put their weapons away for security.

Michelangelo spoke up, estatic at the un-tamed energy, "I challenge you Makenzie to a hip hop battle right now, right here."

I stepped forward, my hands on my hips, "You think you can beat me at a hip hop battle? Please, you have the nerve to challenge me? Alright, but I don't see you winning." Ohhs, went through the crowd like a tidal wave. Mikey signaled the DJ. "Dance For Life" slid its way into the area of bright light. Mikey wasn't able to get as low as me, but still pulled some outrageous moves. By the time I realized it was over we both were out of breath and staring at the DJ, who walked over and held up Mikey's arm, having difficulty fully holding it up till Michelangelo helped him, "Sorry Makenzie, but I am calling this one as Mike's win!"

I smirked and reached out to shake Mikey's hand, "Good Job Mikey, I'll beat you next time though."

He laughed as he shook my hand, "I don't know. I belive I could one up you any day."

I kept my face in its smirk, "We'll see Mikey, that's gonna be a tossup."

After returning from my own battle, I yanked Natalia by her lead weighted wrist, back onto the dance floor from the sidelines disregarding her shaking head. "Let's have our moment now." I signaled the DJ to play something and to put the spotlight on us, Natalia didn't get a lot of Spotlight, so this was her time to share in the fun. What came on, I could have telepathically known, you couldn't miss "All The Way Up" any day.

**I am so sorry for earlier goof! Apparently my computer didn't read the document right.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for wait! Here's Chapter 10 and Part 2 of the dance! Enjoy! Oh, and if any of you would like to leave comments or review, feel free to! :)**

Natalia/ Violet

I didn't want to, but I took Makenzie on. At first I shook my head, declining her offer till she practically drug me across to the middle of the floor, no turning back now. Dancing her way for once, I was amazed at how easy it was to follow or dance against her. Confident I could battle it out and win, I went with her instead, reminding myself to ask for that duel sometime else. More cheering happened as we entered the floor, the DJ commented, his Jamaican voice deep, "Look like we got a couple of ladies that can "Move Like Magic", anyone want to see how good they really are?" From there the chanting was deafening, "Battle it out! Battle it out!"

They really wanted us to battle it out, removing our hands from our ears, we screamed, "We'll do it!"

A new voice had found its way to the mic, an orange colored voice "Hey, this is MC Mikey! I'm gonna sing for the battle. So hang tight and let the duel begin!"

The "referee" came back over and stated, girls you know the rules, no physical contact, no harsh words or obscene gestures." He turned to the nun chucked warrior now at the refreshments table, "Go for it brother!"

He started singing as we went all out, nothing seemingly more tiring than trying to keep up with her fast pace. I really needed to return to dance class, so I could fully beat her, though I figured if she ever tried anything other than contemporary dancing, she'd excel, but since she now knew I did classic dancing, she probably wouldn't try anything like the foxtrot, out of respect unless necessary. DJ Mack, as his nametag read on his referee outfit, held up both our hands announcing "We have two winners tonight, Makenzie and Natalia!" I rolled my eyes, they always said that when they had two dancers who were closely related by any means.

Clash! Bang! Breaking glass, cups along with food littered the floor as a snakelike black cord lay under the mess surrounding the table's legs, thankfully it had only been one of four tables, but in the middle of the mess sat Mikey with his microphone, covered in punch, cupcakes, and croissants. It was so funny I laughed and in trying to cover the laugh, I snorted. I let it out, due t the fact that I wasn't going to be able to stop it. It was the wildest laugh I'd ever laughed, and in embarrassment of the laughter and the tears, I fled the scene to find the nearest. Bathroom…

Makenzie/ Stacey

Woah! Violet does not laugh like that! She hardly laughs very hard at all. I shook my head, crossing my arms as I watch her run off to right herself again. Tears never mixed well with the makeup we had to use to conceal our identities. A dark green, three fingered hand plopped down on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you going to check on her?" I looked up into Raphael's eyes, noting their green tint,

"No, she's just going to a bathroom to fix her makeup before it gets…smudged."

He continued to ask questions as the dance resumed itself, we pulled off to the side, "Does she normally laugh like that?"

I shrugged, "I've never heard it in the past."

He nodded mumbling as low as he could, lights pulsing off the side of his face, "It was beautiful."

To make sure I'd heard him correctly, I inquired, "Hmm, I didn't exactly hear what you said."

He snapped to attention, speaking a little louder, "It was alright."

I smirked, if he was going to play the "I'm insensitive" card, I'd let him, but I let him know I was someone he could trust, "I got your secret right here," I placed a hand to my chest, smirking as I did so, "Forever."

Leonardo tore me away from the half touching moment, holding his hand toward me, "Would you like to dance again, Makenzie?"

I accepted his outstretched hand, rolling my eyes but before I could reply Raphael made sure the touchy feely feeling was gone, "Fearless has come to save the day."

I rolled my eyes once more as Leo brought me closer to himself, trrying to get me on the floor before the song ended, though it had just begun; I looked back to Raph, smirking, "You're pretty fearless yourself."

The DJ took the party back into his hands, "Last two songs of the night everyone, so grab a partner and dance the last of it, because I have to say this has been the best Ball so far I have ever DJ'd, so keep the party going, dance the night away!" He turned to play "Our Generation", a song both Leo and I lit up at hearing. "Ready to dance like you've never danced before?" I asked Leo, who gave me a smirk and told me "You are on."

This song had to be the best one ever made in all of history, but tonight I was here to not only have fun, but make a difference, for the turtles. Leo twirled me as we followed the beat to its heart… (Side-note: talking about the beat)

Natalia/ Violet

I walked out into the freshly cleaned snack area as the DJ called, "Last dance call! Grab someone and make these last moments last!" I was approached by Raphael as he asked, a smirk still prevalent on his features, "Can I make it up to you for slamming you into your sister?"

I hesitated, he didn't need to see the rush job I'd done with my makeup, but ultimately I accepted, knowing he'd see a lot more of this in the future, "You can, but remember she's not my blood related sister."

He just pulled me gently onto the pulsing floor as "The Star I R" played beautifully to the beat of what, in that moment, I believed, no, I knew I was."

Soon all four turtles, Makenzie and I stood outside in the brisk cold, saying our goodbyes, till tomorrow.

"Hope you all had fun, cause I did." Makenzie said tiredly, a yawn escaping her as she leaned delicately against the car.

I watched as Donatello pulled his goggles on to examine her vitals. Donnie then pulled them back up onto his forehead to explain to her, "I advise complete rest until your next practice."

She looked him in the eye, a slight honey accent slipping through, "I wouldn't just leave me that order. I'd also apply that to miss sparkly red cheerleader, I heard Raph spun her into a couple of people."

My ears burned embarrassment, as I coolly relayed to her, "He only spun me into you and if I remember correctly Leo did the same."

She didn't seem fazed a bit, leaving me to fume till a blush crept into her pallid cheeks.

Makenzie/ Stacey

It took a second for her comment to register, and I knew my blush would show through the makeup. I turned to her, my eyes a calm water, while hers boiled steam in discomfiture.

I decided she had had enough torture for one night. I waved at the turtles as they shook their heads at the sight of our mess. I pulled the keys from my purse, turning to their tired faces, "Goodnight Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, we'll see you tomorrow. I truly hope you enjoyed tonight."

Leo spoke up for them, "I can assure you Makenzie, we will never forget this night."

I slipped into the driver seat, Violet not far behind, I smiled brightly as I sat slowly, "I'm glad."

They were gone, mists in the night, the engine hummed to life and I looked over to see Violet fast asleep. I had a feeling her quiet wasn't due to her embarrassment, but more to her worn out body. She wasn't used to this kind of demand for her energy. I just prayed April had some leftover food or something, because we were likely to raid her fridge when we got home, my stomach already in protest of how it needed more energy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I hope you're enjoying Tension on the Rise! I would love some feedback! I'm really curious as to whether you truly connect with characters and what you think of the plotline. (So is the friend I'm writing this with!) Anyways here's chapter 11!**

When we arrived in the wide street, I shook her shoulder slightly. "You are in no shape to be driving home. I can get an extra mattress and things from the hall closet." I firmly told her as she reached for the wheel to scoot over and drive. I caught her wrist and she shook my hand off as she climbed from the car to the fire escape. I climbed after her to find the bed scooted over and a mattress, fully fixed on the floor next to it. April had thought ahead, I noted to thank her later.

My stomach growled loudly, protesting my sleep to the edge of my mind. I begrudgingly ambled into the kitchen, still dressed as Elsa, to see a pizza box with steam at the edge of the box. I rubbed my eyes thinking that I was dreaming, but it didn't go away. I slowly walked over to it and opened it to find a hamburger pizza inside obviously fresh made. It was heavenly, the smooth cheese, the garlic crust, the robust sauce, and the spice from the hamburger melded together for the perfect pizza. I slowly chomped two slices before my eyelids grew heavy and I finally noticed that the dress had began to chafe and itch. I walked back into the room to see the curtains drawn closed, a cheer outfit on the floor and my open, raided closet. I picked from my clothes again, my black, pink sparkle lettered, "Cutie ∏" t-shirt. I could tell it had been washed since I last wore because of the tropical fruity smell that wafted off its cotton fibers. Knowing exactly what clothes I had between here and the lair, which wasn't much to be honest. I calculated she had chosen my other sleep-shirt, a loose, grey tank top that had "Ultraviolet" in rainbow letters. I thought to myself "She's always loved it, maybe this year's Christmas I should order her one…" The thought came and went like lightning as I made my way from the bathroom fully changed and ready for a soothing sleep.

Leo

"I've never seen so many humans excited and energized." Donatello exclaimed wiping his forehead of a slight sheen of sweat as we piled into the lair.

Mikey just kept bouncing around, pretending to dance. "I'm so un-tired, I could go for another dance!"

I shook my head, heading for my room, amused at Mikey's relentless energy.

Raphael noticed my exit and decided my buttons needed pushing, "Fearless tired already? Coward."

I spun on my heel, deciding to throw my brother for a loop, "No, just wanted to mediate on how amazing the dance was and release all that stockpiled energy." I felt like tonight had been a silent answer for my prayer for the possibility for my brothers to fit in; plus Stacey had looked pretty hot in that Elsa dress, all that blue… Ooh, it made me shiver, I would never tell my brothers though, much less her. She'd probably get really creeped out at the thought of a turtle liking her.

Raphael replied giving me a small mischievous smile, "Why don't you stay and reminisce with us?"

"Alright, I will." I decided I'd play Raph's game no matter what he initially wanted.

"So dudes, what did y'all think about the dance?" Mikey asked sitting on the couch as we all joined him on the couch and in the remaining recliners.

Donnie fixed his glasses and spoke up, looking at us. "I enjoyed it very much, yet I was initially timid as to how we should dance. All we had were videos to go off of. I liked how Stacey danced, it was fluid and smooth yet modern." Donnie seemed slightly bias to Stacey, though he really had just spent slightly more time with her than Violet. He'd always been a good brother and would come through for anything no matter what.

Raph rolled his eyes, relaxing, opposite Mikey on the couch, "You like anything modern, techie."

"You like anything hot tempered, hothead." Donnie shot back, slight exhaustion showing through his thick shell. He turned to me, "What's up with slamming Violet and Stacey together? You could've fractured a spinal disk." I gritted my teeth, I hated that it had happened. I really did. It was something I was sure I'd regret later.

Before I could answer, Raphael spoke my thoughts, "Genius, do you think we planned for that to happen?"

"No, but-" Donnie protested.

"Then it's settled, an accident is an accident." Raph really didn't like the situation either. Good. That kept me from worrying about his rash behavior and superhuman strength. If Raphael was scared or upset about anything he shut down physically and mentally to keep his worry from it, letting me know he would think twice before lashing out in anger near the girls.

I asked Raph, "So, how did you enjoy the dance?"

He answered happily, his arms crossed, "I found it to be the most entertaining event in my life. Especially when the refreshments table fell onto Mikey."

Mikey shot him a dirty look, "That was a total accident bro! Did you hear Violet's laugh? That was what was funny, but cute." He jumped subjects as always…

Raph concurred, "I, for once agree with Mikey. If you keep your antics up, we just might hear a few more of them." Raph liked her laugh? Wow, he must like her a bit, yet he'd deny attraction to her easily.

Mikey rolled eyes, "What my accidents do to people." I shook my head, silently wishing for a good rest in my bed.

"I'm going to hit the sack, anyone with me?" I asked straightforwardly.

They all nodded, as Raph snickered, "Want dreams of a blond eyed beauty, eh?" I rolled my eyes turned to walk away. I wasn't about to let Raph get the best of me. Ignoring the snickers and girlish giggles from Michelangelo as Mikey commented, "What about a lavender and black eyed beauty? Got those dreams Raph? I heard you say something about Vi-"

Before an enraged Raphael yelled loudly, his steps thundering about the room, "I'm gonna kill you Mikey!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for such a late update. School got really crazy! Anyways, here's Chapter 12! :)**

Makenzie

Tomorrow came as midday light creeped from underneath the Starry Night blackout curtains. I slowly showered and dressed my wiped muscles, noticing that Violet and her locks of mingling brown shades were splayed beautifully across the pillow, the wig at her feet. Refreshed, I walked into the kitchen, smelling a vigorous smooth smell only certain beans produce. "Mmm… Can I have some?" I asked Aunt April as the tantalizing scent washed over me with the sun's warming rays from the clear balcony door.

She laughed and looked my way "Sure, looks like sleepy head number one got up!"

I gave a sleepy smile, but warned her nonetheless, "I'd be careful if I said that to Vi, she gets a little on edge early in the morning."

"I heard that." Was what I didn't expect. She walked in from the hall slowly toward the kitchen bar; merely having slipped on a pair of shorts to join us.

April was busy making coffee when she asked, "How was the dance? The guys tell me it blew their minds."

I piped up, "It was everything I hoped for. Though, I am surprised to hear they are up earlier than us."

April laughed, "The mutagen repairs their bodies much quicker than regular humans. Meaning they need less sleep to recover from something less energy consuming." I was amazed at that fact, yet it wasn't completely surprising, training in their Ninjustu had to be harder than dancing. April set two steaming mugs of blackened brew in front of us, along with a caramel creamer and a bowl f sugar. I nodded in thanks and returned to our conversation.

Violet just shrugged, picking up a mug of coffee, "Doesn't mean they aren't worn out either. They could still be running on some kind of adrenaline and actually not slept a wink." She sipped, her eyes instantly alert and growing larger. "Is this not Hot Chocolate?"

I shook my head, taking the mug from her hands and setting it down in front of her to prevent it from being dropped. I drawled out my country accent, holding in my urge to laugh, "Honey, that's Columbian coffee."

She shook her head, watching me sip the mug April just handed me, "How do you do it?"

I shrugged, "When it's what your parents drink, you end up drinking it too." I looked to April, drawing her attention from last night's pizza she pulled from the refrigerator, "Hey, would it be alright if Violet stayed here instead of the hotel room she has? I am willing to pay for expenses, hers and mine."

She stopped for a moment and contemplated, then answered, "And pay for dinner once a week out somewhere?"

I nodded, "Done and done." She smiled. My parents were already paying her to house me, I would just pay for Violet. As long as I left a note in the withdraw, dead drop box that said "Violet" they wouldn't care.

April popped a newly warmed slice in her mouth, giving her input after swallowing, "It's settled then. I'll have the guys come over and move the beds tonight. Though, I think you should ask Violet before you go through with it."

I turned to Violet, her face a mirror of her name. "I like that hotel room thank you, very much! Why here? I can get to the lair just fine from where I am."

I looked her in the eye, sitting straighter, "If you move in here, you won't have to worry about a possible mishap or something happening. Plus, you would be three blocks closer to the turtles and we could spend more time together!"

Slowly her face regained its tan color, and gritting her teeth, she complied, "Alright, but you do know that we have to share a closet, right?"

I chuckled, "Yes, and I have no problem with that."

After a hearty breakfast of pizza and Violet's long shower (along with borrowed clothes), Violet and I made our way to her hotel, our sunglasses and wigs on, into the Hilton Times Square and into her deluxe Suite where a front desk personel have to unlock your room for you and the floor has a guard.

We walked behind the man from the desk silently, I knew why she didn't want to move, it was spacious, comfortable, and reasonably safe. I just knew deep down that something would eventually go awry. Ahead the doorman stopped at the open door to the room, his expression unreadable.

"What- "I peered into the room. It was a mess, clothes strewn all about, furniture overturned and a precisely cut window, blowing cold wind from the 49th floor. The man glanced to the tablet he had had stashed in his pocket, tapped on the room's keycard entries. He thought aloud to himself "No one should have been able to get in here. No one has carded in for 24 hours." His head shot up, "Please stay here while I get the guard." Off he went to get the guard, I put my head inside and saw ripped wall above the dresser, shiny metallic serrated discs in the grooves. This was no ordinary burglar. It was our worst nightmare. Within minutes police arrived to question us and inspect the room. After finishing the countless questions I had answered before I asked to keep a disc, figuring Donatello could help us figure out its maker. I asked the kindly brown eyed policewoman, "May I keep one of the discs in the wall? I have a friend who might know who did this based on just the disc." She looked to me, seeing the honest expression in my eyes, mumbling, "We don't normally do this…but, I can allow if you promise to let any information you and your friend gather come back to us with the disc."

I put a hand over my heart, Violet started to roll her eyes, but I elbowed her, "You have my word."I placed my hand at my side again as the lady handed me a business card and a small bag. "Call that number and take any clothes they allow you to take with you."

After thanking her, we had a cop pull a disc out with tweezers, due to us not wanting to disturb any evidence of its maker. They only allowed us access to take clothes that were untouched by the vandals, yet sadly most of it was undergarments, so we'd be sharing a lot more than I thought we would. I felt the crisp November air envelop us as we stepped into Times Square, our news story all over the big screen as a trim reporter stepped onscreen. "Hello New York, it's time for the six o'clock news and boy do we have a story for you. Breaking news, just in, has Makenzie Delaway and Natalia Rodgester on the run from whomever ransacked her hotel suite. They are told to have decided to move to a different, more secure are some pictures of the mess that was left behind. " They showed pictures of everything but the discs, "If you have any tips or information as to whom did it, please contact your local police station. Now onto Jimmy and Michael Jordan's new Protegee!" I turned to look at Violet, seeing that physically she was holding strong but her eyes had worry, a glint that she showed me for a mere second before letting eyes resume their normal gaze. We walked in silence to the car, careful to keep our coats' collar to our noses to avoid detection. Once out of the cold, I hugged her tightly and she hugged back, accidently hitting the horn, but I didn't care. She was just now really glimpsing what my enemies could do and it scared her.

Suddenly her spark was back, as she pulled away to cross her arms, leaning against the seat, "I don't care who did this. I just want to kick their tail."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I will get more up as soon as possible! Feel free to comment or PM me about the story. OH! I also have created a poll about Stacey! Enjoy Chapter 13 of Tension on the Rise!**

Karai

"The girl was not there!" My thick Asian voice cut through, "I am not your chess piece to toy with." I was furious with Mr. Sacks, he had told me I would find the girl inside the hotel he owned.

He seemed calm, too calm, "It's all in the plan Karai. I did not have you ransack that apartment because Stacey would be there. I had you do so to drive them and the turtles towards us."

I had no time for the games he was playing, "Then where was the girl? Do we actually have proof she is working with the turtles?"

He nodded a small nod, a maliciously content smile upon a face I knew well, slowly making his way to the computer in the dark room, switching it on, "She was at the Halloween ball put on by the Today Show Tonight's Dance Competition. I have paid the judges well to ensure her win and wafted a little extra under their noses to move the Ball to be earlier."

"Why move it to be earlier?" I asked, with less distaste, I was now genuinely interested in this game of his. He may seem humble and kind to the public, though in reality is a genius, knowing how to get exactly what he wants, when he wants it.

He answered with a dark chuckle, his fingers tacking lightly at the computers keys, "Because I need her alive." He leaned back in the leather swivel chair, clasping his hands on his chest as he relaxed, "You see, Karai, her parents won't come to me as quickly if she dies, they would simply find time to avenge her death after their mission. If she is held hostage they will come quicker to her aid, realizing their mistake in leaving her vulnerable on the board too long. Checkmate."

I crossed my arms, leaning on right hip, still hungry for the proof of the turtles' involvement, "Give me proof she is working with the turtles."

He sat up, amused in his countenance, "Gladly." He spun the monitor my way, so I could see the footage of the dance. The blue one, which I knew now was named Leonardo stepped between the target and a handsome young man. I watched them walk off to the sidelines where the other turtles and the side target were. Mr. Sacks pulled the computer back to him as his smug look grew deeper, "Satisfied now Karai?"

I could not argue, I now had all the proof I needed. "Yes, Mr. Sacks, What is our next move?"

"We wait until we have the cleanest and clearest path to kidnap Stacey, and Violet if necessary. I want the turtles to have no way of finding them or know they are gone until it is too late."

I was curious about the Violet girl, what use was she to us? "What kind of piece is Violet?" I asked, his chessboard growing more and more intricate as he always made sure to clear any evidence that would point to him.

He stood up from his chair, as he would do when leading me out. He looked me straight in the eye remorse absent from his steady eyes, "An expendable bargaining chip."


	14. Chapter 14

I try to get at least one chapter up a week. Though I am not always able to reach my goal, I will always try to get one up ASAP! ;) I wish to thank all who have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. You keep me writing! :D

Natalia

We all watched intensely as Donnie examined what he called a "shuriken" or "ninja star" in the heart of his lab on a table with his hi-tech goggles.

"It has no markings, but by the shape and lightness of it, I would say it is of the Foot Clan's." Donnie spoke aloud, looking my way as he placed his high tech goggles back on the top of his head.

I gasped slightly and asked a question I should've known the answer to but didn't, "What's the foot clan? And why are they after us?"  
Raphael put his two cents in roughly, "They're Eric Saks' henchmen, been his henchmen ever since Shredder was announced dead."

Leo stepped in to give a better explanation, "They are highly advanced ninja warriors, Shredder trained himself. He left everything to Sacks who ended up in jail for three months due to his attempt at mass genocide for money. An unnamed person paid his $1,000,000 bail in full. Since his release the foot have slowly encroached upon the city, trying to gain back to power Sacks and Shredder lost."

I looked to Stacey, her demeanor one of caution, I didn't even try to sugar coat the truth as I told her, "We're their next target."

"Actually, you are their target, Violet." Donatello stated. I was shocked, how could I be the target? I'm just a dance manager, for heaven sakes!

"How am I their target?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was missing the point, "It's only logical that you are the target. You were the person staying in the hotel suite right?" I nodded. "They probably believed a manager would take a night like yesterday, when your stars are out shining in the lime light, that you would be at your suite doing paperwork or relaxing, right?"

I nodded again, "Though I've only missed 3 dances before due to paperwork, I usually-"I paused, realizing Donatello was right, I was their target.

Stacey put her hand on my shoulder, which was covered in a bright red coat, complimenting my black jeans nicely "We got your back, Violet. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I still have skills from previous training."

I pulled away and placed my hands on her shoulders, "But it still doesn't make sense. I'm not worth the money or time, as a manager, I'm the background girl that can easily be replaced." I gazed squarely into her eyes, my voice intense as I nailed my point home. "You're the star; I'm the person who gets the stage set for you and handles your fan mail. I swear it, They. Are. After. You."

Stacey was enraged as she pulled away, crossing her arms tightly, gesturing heatedly as she made her point. I knew she could be a spitfire when she wanted to be, but apparently I had just crossed some invisible line with her. "You are not worthless! Have you seen yourself on the big-screen? You're labeled as one of the world's most gorgeous women and land on the front of magazine covers with me? You're just as much a star as I am. Don't ever forget that."

Michelangelo couldn't take the tension anymore as he brought us both underneath an arm and told us, trying his hardest to be optimistic, "Chill dudettes! You both are gorgeous stars! No matter who they're after, they won't get away with it, I promise." We both smiled lightly at each other then looked up to see Mikey grinning from ear to ear. "That's better!" he chirped, pulling us in for a tighter hug.

Raph pulled him off of us, using his sea shelled necklace as a collar, "They don't want to smell your armpits Mikey."

"Thankfully we didn't get that close." Stacey quipped, her arms crossed again with her eyes narrowed at me.

Leo cleared his throat as he grasped our attention. As I now saw that Splinter and April had entered into our conversation, "I feel it would be best if we kept watch over you when you are at April's apartment and if we had a way of keeping track of you."

Since going into rebel mode, Stacey surprised me with her next words, "I agree."

"You? Agree? In rebel mode?" I had to know her logic behind this. "You don't think this might be a bit overprotective?"

"The only one I'm not agreeing with is you. They are not taking over our lives, they are merely doing what is necessary till this passes." Stacey's level headedness could drive me crazy sometimes. I just wanted to go bust the guts of whoever this Sachs guy was.

Donatello proposed a solution, "Do you have something you wear every day? I could easily conceal a small waterproof tracking device within a piece of jewelry or clothing."

Stacey spoke up, smiling as her watch was averted to Donnie. "I have a piece of long, straight, and neon blue fake hair in my purse here that I could start wearing." I had forgotten that we had our purses with us, though they were more like fancy, small messenger bags.

He turned to me as she handed him the hair piece, "Do you have something I can tag?"

I looked at myself, up and down till my eyes settled on my bracelet, I wore it everywhere, but I had never really noticed it and never remembered taking it off. It took the shiny metal off and handed the open-able heart bracelet to him. He swiftly placed a micro-sized blimp inside the heart and handed it back smiling a weak smile. This all was making us look weak, like we couldn't defend ourselves.

Stacey now had the hairpiece peeking out of her hair as it fell gracefully straight all the way to just past her hips. "Like my rebellious streak?" She beamed, pulling it out of her blond curtain slightly.

As I reclaimed my bracelet and placed it back upon my wrist. "Just thrilled." I sighed heavily, today had been tiring, even though we hadn't done much at all.

April came forward, trying her best to smile despite the stress of the situation, "We should go girls, it's getting late and they need to go on patrol of the city."

Splinter walked us out of the lab, explaining his own concern, "I would like my sons to trade out each night to watch over you three. Leonardo, you will start the rotation."

Leo bowed and voiced his compliance, "Hai, Sensei."

One achingly quiet walk and we arrived home fixing the beds and closet to accommodate us both. We went to bed in the same attire as we had last time. We lay in the noiseless dark for at least an hour when I saw Stacey get up slowly watching me for a minute or two to see if I was asleep, obviously she did as she murmured to herself, "Whew, she's asleep." Before climbing out of bed and sitting at the base of the window, covering her legs with the large shirt; she then continued to open the window just enough to whisper loudly, "Leo, Leo. You there?"

A quiet thud later and from the slits of my eyes, I saw her face light up as she tucked some hair behind her ear, "Leo?" she asked.

"Oh great" I thought, we didn't need her getting really mixed up with the turtles in that way.

"Yes?" he asked kindly, curious to what her inquiry might be.

"Would it be possible if there was no foot activity concerning us this next week, could Violet and I go do something the next week, granted that our safety is seemingly secure?"

He thought on it for a second, "I guess, I see no problem with it. Though you need to sleep now, if you don't rest you won't get better."

She nodded, "Thank you Leo, I had to ask you now, because miss hothead can be kind of blunt about asking things."

He gave a little chuckle and answered, "Yeah, she's definitely a mirror image of Raphael, but a lot nicer." I felt my face heat a little and silently accepted the compliment.

"Night Leo" She called softy, barely audible as he started to turn back to his perch.

"Night Stacey" He replied, disappearing from sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Stacey

The morning after Leo took watch, Violet smugly smiled the whole time. There was no way she had seen what had been exchanged last night. I'd seen her peaceful face in slumber. Yet, if she had, she would know I was just asking a question that had just come to my mind right?

I didn't care about it either as the few days rolled by practices for our next performance resumed so we could "Shake it Off" when it came to basic protection. Wednesday night in the Lair was a whole different story itself.

"I have to wear this how long?!" I grimaced at Violet's outburst somewhere in the lair, she still seemed upset at the notion of having to wear a tracker as I had just gone with it. Normally she wasn't this edgy, but the past events had sent her overboard and anything I had to say was dismissed with a glare and an eye-roll or outburst. I let the turtles deal with her and her edginess.

I now sat on the couch, munching a slice of pizza, watching the 6 o clock news report on the dance competition's statistics. A female reporter was standing on the street, a microphone to her red lips, "Hello everyone, I'm Kristina Germain here on site at Rockefeller center where the tension of the dance competition is on the rise. Judges say the competition is close for the finals, where only 3 teams advance. Our predictions for the final advancement from the five left are Acute Angels, Mysteriance, and Ultimatum. Eric Sacks himself has sponsored the competition, in his quest to redeem himself, what do have to say about the competition, Mr Sachs?"

He smiled graciously into the camera as he took the black microphone that matched his coat. I quickly looked around the vast room to see I was alone in the room, not wanting to worry the turtles more than they already did. Returning to the tv, Sachs commented, his head held high, "I have hope the dance team that is best will outshine the rest."

The reporter pressed, laughing lightly "Oh, come on, you have to have some slight preference."

"I just want to help restore my image and show how I have reformed. May the best win" His smile strained, as he stood there.

The camera turned back to the reporter, "Well there you have it! May your night be dancer-ific as the holidays grow closer, back to you at the station Michael"

The screen went back to a news room with various smiling reporters, the well-built one that sat in the middle I supposed was Michael spoke to the pretty lady next to him, "I got dibs on Ultimatum's win,"

A female reporter smiled back, "Acute Angels has the stats, Ultimatum just pulls the reckless stunts" I rolled my eyes, switching the channel to a music awards show, tired of the bickering and mess the media makes over us. They treated us like football, with stats to boot. I stretched and decided it was time to find Violet and head home to April's place.

As I made my way around the couch, a flash of red caught my vision just before Raph caught my wrist and pulled me off the side, asking me, "Is she always like this?"

I sighed, I couldn't ignore Violet's upset demeanor forever. "I'm trying to let her cool it. She doesn't get like this unless she feels it's unnecessary. She should be fine in a day or two. What has she done?" I narrowed my eyes as I asked him, letting him know that I was telling him, and not asking nicely.

"She hasn't done anything. But try to spear Leo with one of my Sais, after he tried to calm her down with one of his speeches."

I smiled brightly and did my best to hold my laugh in with my hands on my hips, "That's why I don't lecture her, or anger her for that matter. Her sneak attacks can be pretty deadly, like the time she threw a glass vase at my head. I was lucky to dodge it, though that was about 2 years ago."

He smirked at the notion, "I'd go save her before Donnie finds a way to get her to sleep. It is his watch tonight anyway."

Instantly pushed past him and into the dojo where an enraged Violet stood holding a Sai, Donatello sneaking up behind her, a glint of metal flashed. I shook my head no to him, mouthing, "I got this." Leo's back was to me, Violet's face was mildly annoyed, signifying her cooled anger. I came from around Leo to face her, my palms held out to her. "Hand me the Sai, and you'll get to go home awake."

Violet looked to me, her eyes shocked, then angry, looking as lost and hesitant as a trapped animal, "Did you ask them to do this?"

"No!" I scoffed, "I've been watching important news about the competition, to look up and hear you're learning to fight with a sai; the unconventional way. I am giving you three choices: Put down the sai and go with me back to the apartment calmly, I forcefully take the sai from you and drag you out of here, or Donatello gives you something and you drop like a stone."

She contemplated her options, looking all around her, coming up with her own option, "I'll go with you peacefully if you can take the sai from me."

I took her up on it, I might be a little rusty with my spy training, but I knew I had a better chance of winning than she did. "Alright, but I warn you, I'm not going easy."

Leo stepped between us, "No blood, guts, or deadly moves. Go for it." He stepped back as Violet charged, the sai in both of her hands. I dodged and let my arm hit her back, causing her to slide a foot or two across the floor, the sai still in her hands. She got up and circled me, taunting me with just her eyes. She lunged with all her might, pinning me to the floor, my right wrist in the empty space between the sai's long spikes, inch by inch she pushed it into the carpet. I only had a minute or two to escape. I looked up into eyes of velvet coal, triumphant and cocky. Before it could get worse I used my legs to swipe her feet out from underneath her. I, at the same time, slid my right arm over the metal of the sai and twisted the dominant of the wrists holding it, while flipping her onto her back by pushing her candy cane striped sweatered chest back with my free hand. She cried out in pain as her arm twisted and her back hit the floor, dropping the sai to let it clatter to the floor beside her. Unfortunately I didn't see my own danger in that as I looked down to see a long thin gash, burning pain in the bleeding arm from barely grazing the sharp edge of the inside of the sai, the sai itself spotless. I normally would have seen a variable such as that before I could get hurt. Mikey ran over with a disinfectant towel and flesh colored bandages as Leo and Don observed his handiwork. "You girls rock! I wanna see you in a real battle!"

"Mikey…" Leonardo warned. Donatello gave his brother a warning glare as Michelangelo finished wrapping the fresh wound. I felt so smothered, there was no reason to worry so much over a scrape. Raphael stood with his hand on Violet's shoulder a few feet away, his other hand holding the sai.

"I don't really mean it bro, they're just awesome as they are!" Mikey continued to praise us, always optimistic, even in the presence of blood.

"Thank you Michelangelo. I greatly appreciate your enthusiasm, but we really need to be going." I gave him a small hug before guiding a mortified Violet out of the dojo, into the cold and lastly into the apartment. I liked the turtles, but I had wanted to leave before I got a barrage of questioning of how I was feeling.

I lied on my bed with the bathroom light on as I tried to read a magazine I had picked up the other day at a kiosk. Violet hadn't spoken a word since leaving the lair and I didn't bother her, not wanting her anger to flare again. Finally she spoke, her voice barely audible, "I could have killed you. I, I'm sorry."

I pulled my magazine away to glimpse a tear fall as I turned to perch on the edge of the bed, facing her, "It's not completely your fault, I challenged you. Maybe now you will see how destructive petty worrying anger can be." She started to protest, but I cut her off, "I get where you are coming from and why you are angry, but it won't solve the situation. I don't quite like this situation myself, but it will pass I assure you," I got up and turned the bathroom light off and giggled slightly, "Now get some sleep or Mr. hothead will see how tired you are tomorrow."

Again that spark ignited, this time more safely, "What did you just imply?"

I laid down and rolled to face the moonlight from the window, sleep closing in fast. "Nothing. Nothing at all."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's your next bit to chomp at... ;) It's a bit longer than usual, so I hope you all enjoy the few extra tidbits! Feel free to comment, I'm always interested in my readers' thoughts, so what do you think of Vi and Stacey? Are they cliché or unique? Are the guys personalities on key? So until we meet again for the next chapter, here's Chapter 16...**

We weren't able to make it back to the sewers till Saturday, after the competition that night, where we were having a pre-planned "Results Party" (as Michelangelo had put it) for me. Though Donatello, in the meantime was relentlessly worried about my injury. Having texted me several times a day in the three days we had not seen them, Hey how's it going? Or How is the cut? I went so far as to contemplating on whether I should text Leo, other than the fact that he would text back something like He's just trying to make sure you are well. I decided to finally

confront Vi about it, although I hated the thought of her finding out I worried the turtles to the point of continuous texts and 3 "missed" calls.

I told her of the situation, leaving nothing out as we sat in the dressing room. Her eyebrow had shot up as I first mentioned "Hey Vi, I've gotten numerous texts from Donnie these past three days."

"Why?" She questioned, putting down her curler and fixing her bright orange and yellow frilled, dark red blouse.

I stepped as lightly as I could, "I think it has to do with my arm's, uh… injury."

Her eyes flashed a sliver of regret before she asked, her herself curious, "May I see it?"

I paused, I hadn't told her, but at Thursday's practice, I had had to change its dressing twice and it hadn't stopped bleeding, only slowed. Nonetheless, that's how surface wounds work, they bleed a lot, yet aren't all that bad to be honest. I pulled up the sleeve of the long sleeve shirt with the picture of a sky with birds on it. She examined the clean bandage's edge for a second. "Hmm, looks ok, it has stopped bleeding, hasn't it?"

I shrugged, not worried. "I don't know. I haven't cleaned it since last night."

"How was it then?" I should've known she'd ask that.

I answered her honestly, "It had slowed and was crusting on the edges."

She didn't say anything further, putting her black blazer on over her beautiful blouse and black jeans, eyeing me carefully. Changing the subject, I noted, "First chance we get after the competition we are going shopping, because I refuse to let my friend walk around in her only 2 pairs of black skinny jeans."

She rolled her eyes, "Just get out there and dance girl. Oh, and don't whack anybody with your arm, unless it's in the nose."

Smiling and waving the thought away, I stepped outside our dressing room and onto the backstage of bustling, busy of people readying for their shot at the finals. I had my own to secure. This week's challenge was to find a fun and flirty song that wouldn't require as much sharp precision. I didn't have to win this competition; however I had to try, not just for me, but for my dancers. They had worked so hard for this trophy and I wasn't about to let them down, finely sliced arm or not.

Our routine was so laid back;, it felt flawless, as we, for once, stayed completely on the ground. After finishing, the tv crew said they wanted a photo from that moment for the possible finalists as the judges scores were tallied that night. We took our picture and Violet and I took off, having brought comfier clothes to change into for the "party".

Soon we arrived at the manhole we had begun to use since Vi had moved in, just a block from April's apartment. What made tonight more eventful than the fact that the finalists were being announced directly after the teams danced was that April was taking on the story of who was in the running to win, her reporter career just beginning to peak. Four smiling faces, take that back, one was smirking, but in my memory that meant he was content met us at the manhole.

"I can't wait to find out who's going to advance!" Mikey squealed.

I laughed, he just stared on as if I had the wrong reaction.

Raph's smirk deepened, "You're taking this like a pro, Stacey."

I shrugged and punched his arm lightly as I walked by him, "What can I say? I am one."

Through the small trudge to the lair, Donnie hovered at my shoulder. Once inside, I turned to ask him, "Something wrong Donatello?"

He just smiled lightly and quietly inquired, "May I examine your arm?"

I held myself back from rolling my eyes, accepting the ridiculous request, only vaguely discontented that he was going to have to take the bandage off, as it would sting when he cleaned and redressed it, "Yes Donnie."

Undressing it, he saw the still glistening blood and my wince as he pulled the bandage off, he looked displeased, "I could have placed something on it to stop the blood. I should have personally examined it the night it happened."

As he reached to place a light green gel substance upon the wound, I placed my hand on his arm, assuring him as I lay on the table propped up on pillows. "Donatello I am fine. Don't blame yourself, it was I who challenged a frightened lion to a cage fight, therefore I hold partial responsibility."

A smile grew on his face, "And don't challenge that lion again till I clear you for gladiator fights, ok?" I nodded, glad that he was feeling better about what happened. At least he still hadn't seen the burn scar from when I was 8. Hot oil always needed to stay in the pan, especially when you're sparring your dad in the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon, while your mom was frying chicken. If he knew he'd probably tape pillows to me. I'd always been a walking hazard sign, yet somehow I'd lived through it all.

When we rejoined the others they sat on the couch intently, Mikey shouted, "Guys get over here, April's about to announce the winners!"

"It's the finalists, Mikey." Violet and I chorused stoically. I crossed my arms, standing behind the couch, watching the screen flash a beaming April wearing a yellow one shouldered, rhinestone waisted, knee length dress. How New York women stood the cold in just a short dress and heels was something I couldn't quite comprehend and didn't think I'd ever comprehend.

"Hello! This is Channel 6 News reporting live from Rockefeller Plaza, with all the inside news on the world's biggest dance competition! Tonight we have the results, but before we announce the finalists, let's recap on tonight's performances." The screen moved to show a clip of Mysteriance's performance. April's voice carrying over, "Tonight, all possible finalists were unable to dance to a song with a strong beat, meaning they had to work harder to know when to move, some dance crews having to go as far as to be forced to take base or hi-hat out. Mysteriance chose to dance to 'Illusion' by Ross Lynch, the base back beat limited. Their moves were smooth and polished, but their feet stumbled slightly, simultaneously, though the judges believe it was a purposely done move." I could see clearly see how clever the fake trip was ingenious, especially when they tripped forward after pretending to trip backward, made for a rewind impression, yet on tv, without the polishing touch used for a professional video, made it look a little sloppy without a hard base beat to back the stopping. I knew, Mysteriance by its trademark, a small mask over one eye. The lead dancer was the only one to have a partial to half face mask and he was one of the few dancers I ever considered dating. Kay-C was his stage name, other than that, I knew little except that he could be unreasonably harsh to his dancers. A sight I witnessed once, while trying to practice, myself; I looked away ever since, knowing that not many dancers change after age 16. Next, the dance group Adrenaline came on screen, as did April's voice, "This up and coming group has proved its worthiness to stand next to the greats; as it has worked hard to make its way through to the end of the competition. Adrenaline gave us a stunningly smooth performance of 'Footloose.' after last week's choppy footing." Adrenaline got this far I believe due to their off-beat dancing. They were more military style drill team like and had two lead dancers instead of the usual one. If they won, I wouldn't be shocked. Their dancing had brought new moves to table. Seconds later a new, triumphant team, arose to the stage. "Our third team has won three Tony awards and plans to keep counting, because Adrenaline may flow well, but what about Kick Starting the competition into high gear? Last night, Kick Start powered through a hard song, 'Party in my Head', completely wiping the back beat. Everything was precise and counted, but that wasn't exactly tonight's goal." I watched them, realizing how humiliated they had to be, the dance was supposed to be lax, but on count, which meant to have a thin back beat was better than having none. They had subconsciously sharpened all their moves, lost their relaxed look, and ruined the point of tonight. April continued, "The next to last group got edgy in both appearance and style, but their cool, relaxed faces made up for the difference. Acute Angels make the three before them look a bit younger and less experienced." Everything April had said was true as I watched their balanced look pull them closer to the finish. "Lastly, we have Ultimatum, setting the bar high as 'America's Favorite Dancers'. They were clearly relaxed and enjoying themselves, letting the minuted backbeat guide their screaming love for dance so to 'Shake it Off'. The only criticism the judges had was the dance, at certain parts, was, possibly too relaxed and at ease. One can never be too comfortable in this competition, so take comfort where you can and prove your worthy!" I was pleased, our moves were truly flawless and perfectly relaxed, the judges were just trying to find something wrong with us.

My thoughts wandered to think of our lineup in each night of the competition, Ultimatum, the first time around, was the first team to dance out of the 48 teams selected to compete. We were pushed to be later and later every week, not that I cared, just being at the back felt odd. It probably had something to do with how many stopped watching after Ultimatum danced, as I clearly remembered a camera man talking about possibly rigged rating and viewers. I foresaw that it didn't matter in the end; all that mattered was that we could do what we do and execute it to the best ability our bodies would allow us to. Who would be crowned "America's Top Dancers"? I had no idea. April brought my attention back to her and her smooth complexion, "Now for the excruciating part, the unveiling of the finalists! The first to go through, to the finals is…"She opened a small foldable card, "Mysteriance!" I was happy for them, they truly deserved it. "Next, safe from elimination is, Acute Angels! And lastly without any further ado, the final group safe to dance another day, though they were safe by a landslide, Ultimatum!" Violet jumped up squealing as I rushed to hug her, letting out my own cry of joy. "  
We did it, Vi, we did it!" I pulled back and high fived her, provoking a high five from all the turtles (though it was more like a high three).

Mikey spoke up, shutting the tv off as April was giving thanks to supporters and donors. "This calls for a celebration!"

Splinter crossed from his meditation pillow to stand beside us, "What is the celebration for Michelangelo?" He obviously had just been pulled from deep meditation since he had no clue what was going on.

Mikey answered, "She just made it into the finals in her dance competition."

He gently ran his fingers over his beard, "Hmm, isn't it a little early for a celebration? Shouldn't we wait till she is officially crowned the winner?"

Mikey thought on it, "Well then, we'll move it to next Friday."

Leo butted in, making sure Mikey didn't make us feel like we were being ordered around, "If they can Mikey, paparazzi doesn't usually like letting stars go before they get a picture."

I gave my own thoughts not wanting to be left out, "How about we plan a party sometime after it's over? That way, I'll have all the interviews and such out of my way."

Mikey's enthusiasm didn't falter, "Girl, say the word and we will PAR-TAY!"

I smiled and shook my head as I turned to grab my duffel bag and headed out, when a hand caught my arm. I looked up to see Splinter's kindly eyes. "How are you? My sons told me of your 'accident'."

I looked to my bandaged arm, the worst cut part at my wrist. I looked him again in the eye, "I am better than I was, though it still bleeds and stings a little."

I heard a couple of gasps behind me. Obviously the turtles, other than Donnie, hadn't seen the wound since it had been made. Splinter glanced over, but returned to me, "Child, take care and never hesitate for help, for it to be there and have asked is more precious, than if it is lost to stubborn will." With that Splinter turned and left. I understood his thought, and knew that he could see right through me, to my very deepest struggles. I turned back to the turtles to say goodbye, noting their disgruntled faces, I gave them a small smile, "I'll be fine." Vi came up beside me, "I'll keep an eye on her, though if she does another crazy stunt I may have to fire her." I rolled my eyes slightly, saying my goodbye for the night. "Catch you guys later when April doesn't to go out for a 'mandatory' celebratory dinner." I fibbed, shaking my dead phone, remembering my promise to April earlier. I groaned inside as my stomach growled. I hated lying, though I could lie cavities so deep there was no truth left. But I had to get out of there before they worried more.

Violet tugged me by my wrist, pulling me out of the lair, "Now let's go grab April and visit that grill, the one owned by Guy Fierri."

Finals week was tough, we still had only one performance each, but the winner had an encore. It left every dancer to be forced to split their minds between two performances. Surprisingly whatever Donatello had placed on my arm had helped heal it faster, so I was bandage free by Thursday. I had covered the thick pink line with fake skin, so no one could see any record of a possible injury, though it was still sore to touch. After dismissing my fellow dancers at 12:30 pm, Violet approached me, a smile upon her face…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Are you ready for the next chapter? I am! I would also like to send out a special to those who have reviewed, followed, favorited and such, you make writing Tension On the Rise all the more fun! =D Oh! Feel free to review to PM me about anything in the story! Have a terrific week everyone! **_

Violet

"Need something Natalia?" Came Makenzie's curious voice as I approached her as she unwrapped her wrists and hands from their practice wraps. She wouldn't normally wear them, but as much sweat as this room had seen the last four days, I didn't even want to imagine how slick the practice floor had gotten.

I looked her up and down, noticing the heavy lean in her frame into her right hip and the loss of sparkle in her eyes. Most would have seen attitude, but I saw an exhausted Makenzie. "No, but you need rest. And I know just the place to go for it."

"Where? The massage parlor? You took me there Tuesday, where else other than our place can we get rest?" She questioned, the sparkle trying its hardest to shine through the wear. I didn't tell her, wanting to surprise her in preparation for the competition.

"That's for me to know-" I started.

"And me to find out?" Makenzie finished.

"We'll grab lunch once we get there." I told her as we walked down the street to a 20 story movie theatre.

She stared up in awe, her face fading to a soft frown, "We're not taking the stairs, are we?"

I shook my head, "Not unless you want to."

She grinned wider now, "Rain check that for me."

I opened the door and stepped into a luxurious lobby with a wide concession stand and a side Starbucks. I ordered me a hamburger and Makenzie, a cheeseburger, relishing in the thought of something other than pizza. The turtles made pizza look like a god. Goodness, I was continuously astounded at how much they ate it, which was at least, four times a week. I just loved my hamburgers and I was going to keep it that way. After gathering our food, I turned to find her dozing off in a corner on a bench near the door. I nudged her ankle with my foot, smirking as she immediately stirred from sleep. "You can sleep later, dreamy eyes." Grabbing her basket we walked into the theatre noticing its vacancy. "Yahoo! We are alone! Nobody to bother us!"

I looked to Stacey, her eyes half closed as she mumbled a half-hearted "Yay". She looked over at me, from our seats, halfway up the endless rows. "What movie?"

I flicked the screen of my phone on, "I booked us for 'The Fault in our Stars'." She merely nodded and munched her Cheeseburger soundlessly as the Movie started with its usual "Please turn off your cell phone", but I just silenced mine. I glanced back over to see a fully eaten burger and fruit cup on the floor and a more awake Stacey, although she was probably just going to sleep through it once the first scene happened.

I turned back to the movie fully engrossed in the sad love story till a loud sniffle come from behind us. I looked to see if Stacey had moved. Nope. Sound Asleep. Cautiously, I put my phone in my hand and turned around to meet none other than Michelangelo. "Mikey!" I hissed, glancing to make sure the theater was empty, it was.

"Aw man, this is such a good movie." A few tears escaped his eyes. I no longer could be mad at him, instead I grinned. It felt good to know the turtles weren't unfeeling. He looked down, wiping his tears. And patted the seat beside the three seats he had pulled the arms up on to be able to comfortably sit. I climbed up and sat down and he asked, looking to the out of it Stacey, "She's still sleeping?"

I winced. I wasn't looking like the best manager right now. "Yeah." I reached up and rubbed my neck out of nervous habit. "It's all over tomorrow." I was still curious as to why he was here, "Why did you follow us?"

He shrugged, "Donnie." My eyes went wide. If only I hadn't taken her to the lair Wednesday, the turtles (by and large Donnie and Leo) wouldn't be fighting us (mostly me because I was awake) to stop dancing. I remembered it all clearly…

"Watcha putting together Donnie?" Asked Stacey as she plopped down in one of the two skateboard chairs, seemingly chipper, but I had known better.

He looked up from the car looking vehicle, "Hey. I'm putting in a touch button ignition system, you see…" Donnie had gone on to explain how it all worked, not noticing her gradual drift into a sweet sleep, a soft smile upon her face. He eventually looked up to see Mikey and I playing Mario Kart on the Xbox 360 and a slumbering Stacey. I felt his eyes on me when he asked me "Why is she sleeping? Is she an insomniac?"

I continued to bash Mikey's Kart off the track as I threw back to Donnie, "It's just the doubling up she's having to do for the final competition."

"Doubling up?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yep, they have to have two routines ready. One for the competition and one for an encore if she wins." Apparently he had felt her pulse, because he noted loudly, "Her heart rate is higher than normal! Do you know how this overexertion could kill her?!"

I now wished I had kept my mouth shut and said something like 'she didn't sleep well last night'. I had never been very good at lying. The only way I knew that was how I'd been caught, every time I had done so. Having nowhere near the level of craftiness Stacey had to cover something up. So I would just decide to be blunt and hope all went well. I placed the controller on the floor and walked over to cross my arms as Donnie played 'doctor'. I was irritated, "Are you done yet, Donatello?" I mostly only used a person's whole name when I was worried or angry.

He gently turned her head to the side in his hands. "She looks pale and needs rest and food. Let me take her home."

"Aren't you forgetting something Donatello?" I was gritting my teeth now, biting back the urge to shove him aside in a sneak attack and pull her to her feet and run. He looked at me incredulously, "It. Is. Daytime." And to believe they actually could go unseen in the day.

"I'll go in disguise." Was all he said as he walked around to a lab coat rack, holding anything but lab coats.

I was torn between the urge to laugh at the thought of that and the anger of how much we had to rely on the turtles to protect us. "And get in by jumping, no, breaking through the window? Both the window and door are locked." I sharply said as I pointed to Stacey, "She knows where the spare key is, but I'm not about to have her wrack her tired mind as to where it is. She's already got a lot to remember."

"So you agree with him, but you don't." Raphael butted in, clearly enjoying the sight as his signature smirk was plastered across his face.

Oh no, he did not just go there. I just stood there, shaking in bubbling rage. "Whoa, chill dudette. It's gonna be okay." Mikey tried to reassure me. It wasn't helping.

A fourth level voice joined as I thought I'd explode, "Violet, please don't fight this issue. She needs rest."

I kept my cool as best as I spun to face him and before I could speak a voice that had just danced for three hours, spoke up loudly. "Stop. Violet, there is no need to bring the issue up again. You remember where that led to last time, right?" I recoiled and turned to face Stacey and the thick pink line upon her arm. "We will leave at nightfall. Got it?" Stacey could bring her voice to a commanding level few ever dared to challenge, though this time I could hardly bring myself to challenge. She just looked so weak sitting there, the voice didn't fit her physical appearance at all, though I knew her spirit was its match. Donnie had given her, later that night, instruction to sleep and eat whenever she felt like it, saying she was to have ABSOLUTELY no energy drinks and no more than one cup of coffee if she was going to drink some to keep awake at certain hours.

As if. I had given her at least three since then this morning; one at 9:30, 10:30, and lastly one at 11:30. I looked up sensing that the movie was nearly over. "Hey Mikey, can you make sure she's awake when the movie ends? I'm going to go get the car."

He looked to me from the corner of his eye, nodding, trying to hold his tears of sadness back from the touching movie, which neither Stacey nor I had paid any attention to.

I walked out onto an earlier moon and streetlight light lit street, a fair amount of people out as I walked quickly to the car, unlocking and relocking within seconds. I arrived back at the theatre where Stacey stood amongst the gathering people in the lobby, carrying a Starbucks coffee cup. I smiled, we were going to give Don all the trouble we could, or at least I would since she had been out when he put that "rule" into place. She slid in, smiling, "Two shots of espresso."

I nearly stopped the car in traffic, earning honks as the car slowed a little, "What?!"

She shrugged, "Something to keep me awake. I keep falling asleep on everybody."

I glanced her way, "That is your body's natural function to repair itself. You don't need that." I knew what I had to do, I would regret it later, but, oh well. I have done worse.

I grabbed the coffee cup as a shocked "Hey!" escaped her and chugged the scalding drink down. It didn't burn as bad as I had thought it would but it still burned going down my throat.

"You are so stubborn. Is someone limiting my coffee intake?" She asked, chuckling softly.

"Yep." I flinched at the burn I'd just brought upon my throat. "And he happens to be my arch nemesis right now."

That night my 'arch nemesis' Donatello came over and checked on her, this time April was in the room, standing next to Donnie. I had the blankets up to my waist and an old long-sleeved lilac t-shirt I had been able to salvage.

I hugged my knees as I listened and watched Donatello's inspection, a green finger pressed lightly to her throat and her eyes shut gracefully in sleep, "She's a little better. Heart rate slowed a few beats, good. Not much for her to do but rest, which I guess will happen as soon as the competition is over." He looked over to me and I matched his gaze, sitting a little straighter. "It does, but interviews start soon after, don't worry, there will be no dancing during interviews."

He nodded his head, "As long as that is what happens, she will be fine."

April turned to him, "Thank you Donnie. If my sister knew you she'd be just as, if not more grateful than I am at how well you've kept her alive."

"Just doing my best." He turned to leave.

I called out to him, my voice breaking slightly "I.. am…too." He smiled realizing I was trying to say my thanks and sorry. As he left I looked to Stacey's paled face in the moonlight and could've swore I saw a slight upturn at the tips of her lips, before April leaned down to wipe her hair off her face as Stacey turned to lay upon her back eyes continuously closed.

"Sleep well Stacey." She then turned to me, and placed a hand upon my sagging shoulder, "You too, Violet."

There was no way they could break me open and get to the soft sweet me that easy. It was going to take lots of trust and time to call me 'cute'.

The next day, I awoke and looked to the neon green clock upon the wall above the closet. It read 9:30. Only 10 hours and 30 minutes till show time, and 5 hours and 30 minutes till we had to leave. Ugh, I was starting to sound like Stacey, who had taught me how to calculate hours and minutes in my head. I dressed in a zebra skirt, with an off the shoulder leopard sweater and built-in tank top; walking into the kitchen figuring we were by ourselves. April having left at 8 this morning to prepare for the biggest story she'd ever known. I expected to be able to see a clear morning sky as I whipped out a fresh warm hot cocoa to soothe my slightly sore throat and some eggs and a piece or two of toast. All I could see were gray curtains, so I decided to open them… But that was before I was pulled tight to a rough chest. "What do you think you're doing?" I should have seen his big, dark green, turtle self as I walked, as he sat in the peach colored arm chair watching tv, yet I'd somehow missed Raphael.

"Um," I said, struggling against his grip, not liking him in my personal space.

He looked down at me, his face serious, "I'll let you go if you promise to keep the curtains closed."

"Fine." I said quickly, he let me go just as fast as he had captured me.

"So," he continued, making himself comfortable again, "Is this how all of your competitions are? Blanketing the news force so bad, they talk about nothing else? Man, they can't seem to get enough of you guys' disappearances." He shook his head smirking.

I wanted to correct his grammar, but decided, since I didn't seem to be on his best side yet, not to. I sighed, answering as I plopped down in the plush arm chair next to him, "It didn't used to be this way. We used to be at small competitions almost every weekend, just trying our hardest to get sponsored or noticed. Now here we are, famous and sponsored by the best tasting water company around, 'Crystallize'."

He just nodded, changing the subject, "When does she usually get up?"

I glanced to the door and back to him, my soft southern accent slipping out before I could hold it in, "Usually she's up by now, though when she's this tired she sleeps till noon or so. The longest she ever slept was till three in the afternoon, and believe me; adjusting back to regular schedule from sleeping in late ain't easy."

He agreed, "I hear ya."

I now wanted to know who sent him. He would have never come of his own accord, as he didn't strike me as the kind of person you could just count on to show up without asking him, "Who sent you?" My voice came out a little harsher than I had wished, but at the same time, I was irritated for the fact that they were so worried. THIS kind of SITUATION happened ALL THE TIME to dancers. Do they not use internet?

He simply stared at the tv, an amused expression upon his face, "Leo." REALLY! Now the leader had to be involved? To keep myself from blowing up in anger to his face I got up and took my plate to the sink to wash it. "Where are you going?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"To wash my plate?" I told him. As I passed the closet near the hall I heard a tiny noise, deciding it was probably an unstable piece of clothing or box that had fallen, till, "Shh, guys, dudette's walking by." It was Mikey's voice and by the sound of it there was at least one more turtle with him. I set my dishes in the sink and walked down the hall, stopping at the door. "Hmm, I remember April said something about us needing to change the sheets on the beds. Oh! Also that the sheets were in the hall closet. Let's see…" I pulled the door open as fast as I could, putting my free hand on my hip as all three hit the carpeted floor.

"Oof." Came Donnie's reply to the hard thump that sounded.

"Instead I find three OVER-PROTECTIVE turtles that are about to have their shells kicked my none other than muah. Next time keep completely quiet and you'll never be noticed, Mikey." I gave them my angriest look, watching them go to lounge at the couch, defeated. All except Leonardo, "We are only wishing to help."

Before I could answer a (luckily) fully pajama'd Stacey, her demeanor dark in such a way she would have scared herself, replied, "Thank you Leo but I would like and advise you all to leave. This is nothing new, so make note with your haste." Leo, looking a bit disturbed, then ushered all three of his brothers out and down the garbage shute. She relaxed from her position, explaining her logic to my baffled mind. "If it had just been Raphael it would have been fine, but obviously they have no idea what this looks like, though I hope Splinter realizes this." She then turned and went back to sleep in her room.

She emerged hours later around two thirty, fully dressed and ready to practice once I gave her the breakfast I had premade for her.

Arriving at the studio I wished her luck, leaving her to practice…


	18. Chapter 18

**_I don't own Tmnt... But I do own Stacey and Violet, who are ready to release Chapter 18!_**

Stacey

The staging area and practice rooms were busy. I walked into ours a camera, close behind. "One time full out, then we mark twice!" I called out to them happy, but stern. I couldn't wait for the competition to start as the cameras were ushered out of the room by the competition directors. I wished Violet could have been here, but flashes of excitement and a newly found freedom filled her absence. After making sure our moves were polished over, I dismissed them. "You have two hours till we hit the stage. Go get ready!" I bubbled over. Tonight couldn't get any better.

Instead, it took a slight downturn as Kamira Stein walked by and sneered, "Looks like the attention attraction aiming to win gold. Sadly an Angel will win it." I ignored her, walking away. She kept pursuing, "So you have nothing to say to me, like you think you're going to win?" She stopped walking as I kept on, "Fine then, if you're just too weak and tired to talk, I'll take the silent treatment, brat."

Instantly shoving her up against the wall, nothing but her shoulder pinned, her eyes grew bigger than the moon. "And you call me brat?" my voice was low and dangerous; "We're here to win, not fight you. Keep talking and I'll have your tail dragged out of here for harassment." I let go and shoved past the continuously following camera. I'd hear how I should have busted her lip from Violet, but I knew a good reality check was what Kamira needed. I cooled down and dressed in my fist outfit, fixing my makeup and hair.

I wore a dark pink on my lips, pink and silver blended eye shadow with a slight blush. My hair I teased at the top to make the ringlet curls I put the rest of the hair into. A sleek cropped black leather jacket over a neon pink leotard; the bottom half of the leotard I covered with knee length gray leggings and light blue jean shorts. Rounding it all out, I masked the sensitive pink skin with fake skin and put black leather fingerless gloves.

I walked onto set, seeing a director pull his headset back and call, "Ultimatum!" I smiled, I was perfectly on time. The camera turned to us before the lights would go out, I placed my right hand in the middle of all fourteen four of theirs, "Ultimatum, this is our shot, so make this night ours! You win this and you'll have beat the hardest obstacle of your dancing career. So take it and run with it, your whole career lead up to this moment. I thank you now and I will thank you still. Now let's truly be the…"Ultimatum!" We chorused.

As the lights pulsed in synchronized motion, our movements were sharp and without fault. Flips on time, smooth twirls and spins made this dance unforgettable. I had never known us to be so in sync, it was exhilarating.

Sadly, as everything must, it came to its end. My smile grew bigger as we huddled together, breathing hard.

Tonight's mc walked over and placed his handheld microphone in my face, as I had my arms draped over the two closest dancers to me. "How do you feel you did?"

I panted, standing a little straighter, but still stayed hooked to my dancers, I looked around at them, "I feel we finally have found our synchronicity, our very best. If we did any better we'd be each other and not ourselves. I'm proud of them and encourage them to do their best at all times, even when we don't want to. There's no other team I'd rather train with."

He took the microphone back, "Well there you heard it America! We have now seen the best of what Makenzie's got to give. But is it enough to win her the trophy and an automatic Tony nomination? We'll see when we get the results from our judges. Until then, watch their performances again to see where you'd put them! Go to The Today Tonight Show's Multimedia pages and vote yourself. Who knows, your input could possibly sway the judges!" After the camera shut off we dispersed telling each other to meet back up on the floor in 30 minutes. The worst part was that I couldn't text Violet due to their strenuous rules of not wanting anyone to find any way to cheat or sway anything with hacking, but rules are rules and that meant my phone had to be off. Sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here's the second chapter! As promised! Any questions or comments you have are always welcome! ;)**_

Violet

I wanted to text Stacey so BAD! She did amazing! Absolutely flawless. Their performances had stunned me so much that as I had tried to place popcorn in my mouth, I dropped it, with my mouth open. Mikey had reached down and eaten it, but I didn't care, I knew exactly who would win.

April nudged me, "You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open, Vi."

I shut it and looked at her, "Have you ever seen anything so, on key, mark for mark?"

She laughed lightly, "I just saw great dancing. You must hang with Stace a lot to know nothing was off key."

I looked at her incredulously, standing up from the couch, "Are you kidding? All I do is watch them dance."

She gave me the same facial expression she had earlier when she dragged me down here, the slightly annoyed, slightly amused one, "Seriously? You need a life Violet." I shook my head, sitting down as I thought to that same face she'd given me earlier as the dances and commercials replayed. Then, she had told me the turtles didn't have a lot of friends so they weren't very good at knowing when too much was too much. Upon arrival, all four had approached me practically shouting their apologies for the misunderstanding. I easily calmed them down and told them that we weren't mad and that we accepted their apologies, though I if I knew Leo correctly. He'd approach Stacey about it later. I turned back to the television seeing the Announcer come back on. "Well, everybody I think we're ready for some results, aren't we?!" All three dance teams stood there in their previous costumes, Ultimatum in the middle.

I shouted, "Yeah. We. Are!" a heard a snort behind me to see Raphael.

A very bemused expression on his face, "You cheering for some football team or something?"

"You know it!" I wasn't about to let him get the best of me.

I returned my attention to the flat screen tv, "Third place goes to… Acute Angels!" The Acute didn't seem too happy as they "cheerfully" jumped for joy. I could tell Kamira thought she was stiffed, but in truth I think it had to do with the incident she'd caused earlier. After this competition, if she went anywhere, I'd be surprised. "Alright, now that we have third out of the way. Who goes home with gold? Let's open the winning ballot…Ultimatum!" They screamed so loud that you couldn't hear the music, nor the announcer as the balloons and confetti rained down. When they finally calmed down enough to hear the announcer, He walked over and singled Makenzie out, "Congratulations! Ready For the encore?"

She smiled the brightest I'd seen her smile in a long while, tear stains all down her face, that twinkle back in her eye, full force. "Thank you! No way I'd miss it! But before that I would like to thank everyone who has helped me along the way! Natalia, Crystallize, My family and of course, five very special friends of mine! Along with anyone who helped me in any way on the road to get here! I would not be here without you!" I looked to the turtles and Splinter as they were gathered around me and April.

All the turtles were blushing except Splinter, who just smiled, as he stroked his beard, "Sons, it seems she considers us family as well."

Onscreen, Ultimatum had left the stage and the announcer laughed loudly, "We'll be right back in 10 minutes for the finale of the night. So be prepared to watch her walk out, Like A Champion!" In those torturous 10 minutes, no one's eye's left the screen. Watching her walk out, I relaxed, watching her effortlessly pull another dance from that mind of hers, seeing how good they were. It was breathtaking seeing all their hard work pay off. Her straight hair flew around a silver, bejeweled crown on her head. Her outfit was now one of a won shouldered solid Neon green sequined clingy top, with a neon pink tank top underneath and a neon orange angled skirt with bright purple leggings that went just past her skirt. Only one glove remained on her left hand, a dark flesh colored bandage just above it, with one matching bandages on each limb in various places. She was thanking the turtles silently. Having noticed they wore them all the time, but could never be thanked for their heroism. After blowing a kiss to the screen, she stepped away from the camera to change and leave refusing interviews as she walked outside with her bag, a line of people on either side of the street, causing her to stop in awe. A reporter stepped up and asked her, "Mackenzie, what are your plans for tonight?"


	20. Chapter 20

Stacey

I answered, still in slight shock from the million or so people jam packed on that small plaza, "I'm going to go home and have a girls night with Natalia, though I think I'm going to pick up a cup or two of Starbucks Coffee before I do."

The reporter pulled the mic back to herself, waving as a limo pulled up. "Makenzie, your win includes a complementary ride home in this limo, which will stop anywhere you need before taking you home."

I took one look at the driver and smiled, it was Vern, a fellow reporter of her that she had mentioned also knew of the turtles' existence. "Need a ride?" He beamed.

"I totally do." I answered, from there he took me by a local Starbucks and by April's to drop off the coffee and my clothing before dropping me off at the manhole cover we used to access the turtles lair.

When I reached the lair, I was twirled in the air by Michelangelo. "Congrats dudette!" I laughed, that was so like him. "Thanks Mikey."

Raphael approached me, so I crossed my arms, smirking. "Not half bad, Stacey. You'll be ruling the world before we know it."

What I didn't expect was to be tackled in a hug. By an extremely happyViolet. This was rare. "Woah." I said, as I caught myself before I fell.

She backed off slightly, "Sorry. I'm just so happy, we've been waiting for this for years! Oh, and by the way, next time you see Kamira, slap her instead of pin her to a wall."

I rolled my eyes as she pulled away, "Violet, I don't quite want assault on my record, not yet anyways."

As she pulled to the side of me Donatello came and gave me a gentle hug, still obviously anxious over my injuries, but keeping quiet, "Congratulations Stace."

Lastly Leo strolled over and gave me a more hearty hug, pulling away to let his hand rest on my shoulder forcing me to look up into his gorgeous blue eyes. " Congratulations on wining the contest! I'm sorry for the ruckus we created earlier today. We promise to be more respectful of your wishes." His words was genuine, a trait guys in this day and age seemed to lack.

I smiled lightly, "I forgive you all. And I'm sorry for causing you worry and trouble. I know I'm not the easiest to get along with. "

He finally smiled back, taking his hand away, "Trouble?"

Raphael gave his own word on it, his trademark plastered upon his face, "Your loads of trouble ya know. From nearly dyin, to us congratulating you. Oh, so much trouble." His tone dripped with sarcasm as Leo stepped back.

"You are so welcome Raphael." I sent back, noting the surprised look upon his face.

Before he whispered to Leo, "I like her."

Leo smiled adding his own thoughts, "If you were trouble, we'd have locked you away by now."

I giggled slightly at his joke. Then sighed, feelingVi's gaze, fully upon me, "What?" I asked.

She smirked, throwing her hair back to smooth it with her hand, "You done now, so we can have that 'girls night' you talked about?"

"Oh, yeah! See you guys later!" I yelled being dragged by the arm by Violet. "I'll text you about that party Mikey!" I said walking forward to go with the hard tug.

Once we reached the apartment I reheated the six coffees I'd bought, one by one. I didn't care if Donnie found out because tonight was a night of celebration, whether he liked it or not.

We pushed our beds together and put Violet's laptop in the middle at the foot as we laid down on our stomachs. "What do you want to do?" I asked as she pulled some pencils and a pad of white paper on the bed. Closing the curtains as we settled in comfortably.

"I was thinking we could do some drawing." She spoke as I opened the internet to search recent news on the competition. Violet proceeded to poke me in the side as I typed in 'Dance Competition New York', "Come on girl. We do dancing all the time. Can we draw?" Drawing wasn't my strong point, but it was always a good stress reliever when it came down to it. Not the girls night I expected, but sounded fun nonetheless.

I smirked, closing and turning the computer off. "What are we going to draw? The turtles in human form?"

She was dynamite, "You are a genius! That's not what I was expecting to draw, but it sounds better than abstract drawing right now." She shoved paper and a pencil on top of the computer. "Who do you want to draw?" She was going too far, too fast.

"Woah, hold on, we have to come up with what they look like before we start drawing them." She pouted a fake frown as I answered her. "If we don't know what they look like, how will we know how hot they REALLY are?" Violet blushed a shade of red so deep, I rolled over and laughed.

Vi simply swatted my arm, "You are just as blatant as Raph."

I turned back onto my stomach, wiping a few tears, "You're one to be talking. Raph and you practically mirror each other with the exception of a few differences. I was merely suggesting; if you feel uncomfortable in doing it, we won't do it."

Her face was determined as she faced me with a look of sheer determination in her eyes, "We're doing it, because I can't wait for the Leo I see in you, to come out."

I gazed at her incredulously, "Leo, really? Are we that alike?"

She rolled her eyes, "Goodness, you wouldn't know it if it hit you, attached to a cinder block."

I pushed her arm gently, making her move to the side slightly, "Whatever, let's just get on with it."

"How about we start with something simple, like Mikey?" She proposed.

"Deal" I agreed .

"I was thinking that, for his hair, we could go blonde, not a honey blond, but a beach blond. With curled ends." Vi's description of Mikey fit perfectly. He seemed so laid back, there wasn't any other way I believe I could picture him.

"For his clothes, he needs to have some beach shorts and a shirt to match." I added, seizing the opportunity to add my thoughts.

"Well DUH! Of course he's gonna have a shirt to match! Why wouldn't he have a shirt?" Vi and I both fell over laughing.

"Ya Raph, a shirt would be best. What type of shorts and shirt would you suppose would be best?" I to poke a little fun at her, she'd been the one to make it awkward anyways.

"Well, LEO, I suppose that some tattered denim shorts with a bright orange, Under Armor shirt …"She did not just put Michelangelo in the world's tightest shirt.

"Raph" I cut in sarcastically, trying my hardest to get her to blush, "I'm sure that he would fit into that nicely." It sadly, hadn't fazed her.

"We just need to give Leo a blue one to match now don't we?" Vi asked as she shot me a smug look.

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't about to give in either, "At least Leo doesn't have excessive muscle."

Vi made it clear we wre done talking about it, "Aaaaand… on to Donatello. He probably wouldn't look right without his nerdy, taped up glasses; a purple plaid shirt with half-sleeves and black jeans. Seems suitable."

I indulged in her attempt to escape my humor. "With dark brown, wind-blown hair. Geeks aren't all that ugly."

"Whoever said he was?" Vi asked coolly.

"Just making sure you weren't poking too much fun at him." I had to be sure she wasn't 'hating' on geeks.

"Nah, not Donnie, he's cool. But seriously, he needs to get a new hobby. He is WAY too obsessed with technology." He did not! That was his thing, like Raph and knitting needles…I doubted Vi knew about the knitting hobby he had. Spies observe everything.

"He can't get a new hobby! I was gonna ask for his help for Christmas Eve!" I was throwing the biggest dance/concert party ever seen on Rockefeller Plaza! There was no way I could pull it off alone.

"What? What do you mean by Christmas Eve?" she pressed.

Violet apparently had other plans for Christmas, what she didn't know was that she was stuck with me. "Well… I was gonna tell you earlier, Raph, but I've been asked to dance Christmas Eve on Rockefeller Plaza."

"You made plans without telling me? I'm your manager you know! That's just wrong." From Vi's comment, I was going to have to step lightly around the subject of Christmas Eve till she could realize her part in it.

"Oops. My bad. " I sarcastically drawled out. I wasn't about to let her run me over and take control just yet.

She simply shook her head. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, please do. Now onto Raph!" I teased excitedly.

Her face heated slightly. Apparently she wasn't going to go through this easily. I decided to have some fun with this…although I'm sure she would bite my butt back later.

She grumbled, "Now onto Raph."

I decided I'd keep running with it. So I replied abnormally chipper, "Well, I think he should have a bad boy look to him! Slicked back black hair, a white tank, a black, leather biker jacket, along with dark jeans, army boots, and a bright red ascot!" Vi's mouth dropped open. I grinned, she was so easy to anger or tease,"I know, no need to thank me." She shot me a glare that told me that I was in for it as I lightly laughed.

My laugh ended as her face turned vengeful, "Oh, my dear sweet Stacey. If only you knew how adorable you looked when you were making moon eyes at Leo the other night! It was so touching, I almost puked in the bed where I lay."

I gasped, she'd seen that. Gah,! I should have poked her first. "Well, it actually wasn't moon eyes but a kind look and question you would have so bluntly put."

"HA! So you admit to giving him 'a look'?" I had, but I didn't like him like that, I saw him as a kindly brother figure you could always go to for support. She was going to make it seem like worse, which was going to make me feel embarrassed, and have me blushing.

I coughed and cleared my throat, composing myself as I held back a blush, "Well otherwise we wouldn't have been able to go to the movies so, in reality, YOU should be thanking me."

Vi poked more fun at me, "Oh, Stacey, your face… Its almost looks pink…Looks like I struck a nerve."

Trying to save myself from more humiliation, I tried to get us back on track, "Let's get back to buissness here."

Vi chuckled, "Let's."

I suddenly realized the last one left, "Leo… What does he look like?" I cringed, why did moments like this happen so often?

Vi elaborated, smugly, "Wavy, sandy brown locks, atop, a kind face with a chiseled chin. Paired with icy blue eyes…" I could feel myself heat to an unnatural temperature, Violet knew how much I fell hard for blue eyes, the lighter the better, "A lean, muscular frame, clothed in a royal blue Aeropostale shirt with white lettering; jeans the same color as his eyes.." By now I had fully hidden my face behind the paper Vi had given me. I wasn't about to let her get pleasure for torturing me as the perfect picture of Leo swirled into my mind, strikingly attractive. "That look at you with deep concern and affection. A smoulder slightly curling the tips of his luscious lips…"As violet slurred the last few words,

I was dying inside. If she only knew how much I felt connected with Leo in a way that was more of a brother-sister relationship. It wasn't going to work like she planned. Violet pulled the paper back, her eyes shining," Having trouble speaking?"

"No, I'm just getting a better look at what you have… on this paper." Which was nothing.

Vi snorted," The page is blank. Llllleeeeeeooooooo."

She drew his name on forever as she bumped me.

I had officially been royally butt bitten. I needed to get her back, "Raphaella! I'm sure a bad girl like you, loves her bad boy, who jumps down to sweep her off her feet at the last possible seconds. If he drove anything, he'd drive an Atomic Red Harley. Raphael's beautiful smirk always plays on his lips as he corners you and teases you to get you out of the horrible mood you get in."

Violet blew it off with a snort, as her country drawl fell out, "Stace honey, there are two words in this universe that should NEVER EVER belong in the same sentence. Which would be Raphael and beautiful."

I could tell she was trying to hold a straight face, but the dreamy glitter in them gave way to her imagination. I let sarcasm drip out with my native Finnish accent, "I totally believe that." By now we had given each other as much grief as we could to each other, though I felt I'd gotten the worse end of the deal. Forbidden fruit in reality.

I looked to the lit neon green clock on the wall; it read 1:47. And I had 4 expressos left to down. We sat there silently for a couple of seconds.

Violet finally broke the ice. "Well, I feel like we have fully discussed what they should look like. Shall we put it on paper?"

I nodded, picking up a cold coffee, "Yeah, as long as you promise not to EVER let Donatello find out about these 6 coffees, because I'm royally screwed if he finds out."

Vi agreed, "As long as you don't forcefully put my relationship with ANYONE into play, I'm willing to let his warning slide."

"I won't mention to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome." I teased.

Violet nodded, assigning me a job, "You pull up some pictures of hairdos while I run to the bathroom. Watching you drink that Coffee reminded me that I needed to pee a long time ago."

As she went to do her business, I pulled out my third phone, my spare for if something happened to the other two. I looked to regular phone, identical in all aspects except the number. So I decided to send Raph an Anonymous text, as none of them would have my extra number and Donatello wouldn't be able to track it after I "accidentally" dropped it in my coffee. It read, "Hey. How much muscle makes you even more gorgeous than you already are?" Violet emerged from the bathroom, the phone went plop. I played my best poker face, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey! How's my readers? Ready for another chapter? It may not be the longest, but don't worry longer chapters are headed your way! Oh, and just out of curiosity, would you rather I answer your reviews in the next chapter or PM? Just curious because I've seen it both ways and wonder if you wonderful readers would rather me do that.**_

Stacey

"What?! " She asked, alarmed.

"My phone! It slipped into my coffee"

She rolled her eyes, "You have, like, five phones you know."

I acted strung up, as I reared angrily, "Two are in Finland! Three here."

"Whatever. Just start typing." Vi stated, rolling her eyes, oblivious to my mischievous text.

We spent the next 4 hours drawing the basic forms and 3 hours perfecting it. Leaving us a whole day ahead to have fun with the turtles. With my real phone I texted Mikey at 8:15 am, Wanna party today at 8 pm? I kinda pulled an all nighter… DON'T TELL DONNIE!

Mikey texted back, No prob! 8pm it is! Donnie won't know after I delete your text…

The numbskull! Donnie could easily recover it with the touch of a button. Though, thankfully he wasn't the severely protective one.

I rolled underneath my covers, thankful the blackout curtains were doing their job to keep light out. Falling asleep quickly, Violet and I slept the day away; Waking up to a delicious smelling aroma and an aching body due to the dancing's stress. I walked into the bathroom to freshen up, noting my very crazy hair, sticking out on every end. I sighed and showered, figuring I needed to freshen up anyways. Walking out I saw violet fully awake and refreshed, eating a slice of lemon pound cake I had smelled earlier, "How are you up so early?"

She pointed to the cake, "Hungry." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the fridge where I grabbed a box of day old Mexican leftovers.

I munched happily in quiet of the low sounding tv, till a thud happened at the window. An orange bandanna and a bright perky face showed itself out the darkened skyline. "Hey!" his muffled voice came through the glass doors.

"Mikey!" I hissed, one of these days he'd wake up the neighbors and have us all in trouble.

I let him in hastily as he bounded in, "Leo sent me to get you guys."

Vi walked in, "What up Mikes?"

"Nothin much Vi. Just got the lair ready for a party!" he tried his best to whisper next, "Your secret's safe with me. Donnie ain't going to know you guys had a boatload of coffee."

I hadn't told him about the coffee, so I played innocent, "What coffee?"

He pointed to the trashcan and its many brown, styra-foam coffee cups. "Be glad Leo sent me, because Donnie's really protective when it comes to health and technology."

"Maybe he can fix Stacey's phone then?" Violet asked.

I brushed it off, "Nah, I got two more. I'll just trash it." I remembered the text I'd sent. I was screwed if she or anyone found out.

Mikey led us down to the lair, where the boys had set up a gigantic "Congrats" sign and a few streamers up. I didn't regret pulling an all nighter till I realized I looked tired without any makeup. Vi seemed to notice it too.

"Hey, Woah! Yeah, let's go to the bathroom and fix that right up." Vi was looking out for me as I seriously stared into my reflection in the turtles' bathroom, noting the rings I had under my eyes as she slapped makeup on till I looked nearly ringless. "At least that'll keep Donnie off your back." I walked out, still stiff and sore, though it hurt less as I moved around.

I watched Raph and Vi push each other as they battled it out on Mario Kart. "Hey, get out of the way!" Violet was getting excited about the silly game. "Ha! I got your shell!"

Raph looked at his back, a serious look on his face,"Strange, last time I looked it was still on my back."

"You're an idiot." Vi said bluntly. When Violet was concentrated, feelings were her least worries.

Leo broke it up before it got too bad, "Hey guys, how about we watch a movie instead?" He turned to me and asked, "Any preferances?"

I answered him, "Hmm… how about 'Thor: The Dark World'?"

Vi piped up without looking from the TV, "Nah, she just wants to see Loki make a fool of Thor. He's her favorite you know."

I shot her a look of pure, seething anger, "And you're the one who's talking about Loki? Are sure you're not the one who likes him?"

Vi retorted, "Who on earth could pay any attention to that guy when you have Chris Hemsworth aka Thor?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello Again! Let's get the party started!**_

Violet

Since we were forced to turn off the video game, much to my dismay (I had almost beaten Raph 3 games out of 5), I decided to go make some popcorn, though I figured that Stacey would end up sleeping through the movie. As I stood in the doorway, about to ask the guys what kind of popcorn they preferred, I got a bunch of weird kissy-looking faces from Stace. Involuntarily, I ended up shouting, "Leo!" Oops. I was still referring to her the way I had last night. All four of the guys looked my way; confused expressions contorted their faces. Stacey was about to pass out she was laughing so hard, though she was trying her best to hold it in. I tried to cover up my mistake by saying, "Ugh! Wrong person… You! There... in the pink! Whatever you're name is!" I couldn't for some strange reason remember her real name. "STACEY!" finally came out. The short term memory loss had only made the moment all the more irritating; Stacey was now laughing uncontrollably and, much to my dismay, Raph decided to join in as well. I grabbed the closest thing I could find. It happened to be a baseball (why they had a baseball in the kitchen, I'll never know, or ask for that matter). I was about to send that sucker flying! I aimed for her head. Unfortunately she ducked and ran out of the room in time… but Leo… he wasn't so lucky.

The ball ended up hitting his shoulder and he let out a sharp "Ooww! What did I do to you to deserve that?!"

This pretty much had Mikey and Raph doubled over laughing. "Dang it! I was aiming for Stacey's head! Next time she might not be so lucky."

Leo was still confused, "Why were you trying to pelt her with a baseball?... and why did you shout my name?"

"Don't…ask." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

Mikey had just caught his breath long enough to say, "Girls…they're so moody. Why can't they just take a chill pill?"

"Even if they existed Mikey, I don't think they would ever work on the wiring of a female, much less you." Donnie commented.

"Hey" was all Mikey could say back as he pointed a finger at Donnie.

Stacey put her head through the doorway, "Is the coast clear?"

Raph answered up, "Ya, I don't think Miss Rampage is gonna throw anything else at you…for now."

I threw 'my voice' toward the living room, "Keep talkin Raph and next time I'll find a toaster to throw at your face!" After composing myself, I brought the popcorn in while Stacey was careful to keep her distance (sitting between Donnie and Leo). I rolled my eyes, "Did she really think I was going to try to throw something else at her? I missed once and hit Leo; she'd nag me about that later." I thought. Surprisingly, she made it through the movie, though whether it was through will or interest, she somehow kept awake.

Raph apparently didn't care for the movie at all, "That guy's such a fake. I've seen better super heroes in real life."

Mikey seemed to like it though, "No way! His hammer is epic! He was all like, Smash!, and Wham!, and Whoosh!, and they were all like, 'Myu-myu'!" Stacey stretched and yawned. I could tell she was wiped, though she wouldn't admit it ANYWHERE near Donatello. I was still feeling fine after our 7 hour nap earlier today. We all sat there doing nothing as the credits rolled. To break the silence, Mikey let out a tremendous belch. No one had seemed to notice, but before I could stop it, I let out a chuckle that ended in a snort. Apparently that got every one's attention…great.

Stace helped me out, "We should probably get going; it's getting late." Enthusiastically she said, "Thanks for the party guys. I really appreciate it." As I picked a piece of popcorn out of my hair, Raph decided it would be cute to throw several more pieces at me."Dude! Can we stop with all the throwing?"

He simply shrugged and started instead to throw it at Mikey.

"Not cool Man!" was Mikey's quick reply.

Soon, everybody but Stacey, who ducked at the mention of the word "throw", was involved in the skirmish…even Leo pitched in, surprisingly. It was over in a matter of seconds when we reached the realization that someone was going to have to clean up the mess.

Raph chucked a broom at me, "Here Miss Rampage, time to clean up!"

"What do I look like…your maid?!" I slung at him.

"Just do it ok?" was Stacey's sharp reply. I relented but I wasn't at all pleased. Was no one else gonna do anything? Seems like I'm always the person who is cleaning up messes…especially when it comes to cleaning up between Stacey and the media. Slowly but surely, the others joined and we soon got it all picked up. I put the broom in the corner and reached for my red coat and chucked Stacey's black and pink one at her; she caught it effortlessly with one hand.

Stacey spoke up as we left, "We'll see you later, right?"

"No other way Girl!" Mikey chirped as Stacey yawned, again. Our cover could've been blown had we not just stepped out of the lair.

Mikey's voice echoing into the sewers, "Thanks for coming! Hope you can catch up on some sleep from your dancing!"

"Thanks Mikey!" Stacey called back, smiling to me as we trotted through the sewers again.

"Hey, at least he can keep a secret." I smiled back. Only so many people ever did, and the few that did didn't care too much why things were secret.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello! :) I know I'm a little late, but I've come to decide that I am going to move back my postings to Thursdays! Not the original plan, but to keep up between writing and postings I am going to have to. Yet a well written story is the best medicine to heal or at least help a not so good, great, or ok day, right? I would also like to send a shout out to all my faithful readers and fellow authors for their support! **_  
_**(In alphabetical order)strong AprilO'NeilXO, AWill99, cuteCharmy94, DreamGreen, foxxyJ999, Random-Girl4ever, TheLadyOfSouls, WOLFJADE28, WyvernHandler ! Love you ALL! ;)**_

Stacey

After a week's rest and three interviews later, I sat at the bar in April's kitchen reading a Starlet magazine, looking for evidence that no one suspected anything.

I heard mail drop from its slot on the door, April jumped on it, "I'll get the mail." I simply sat there, still reading the magazine, waiting for Violet to return from the lair where she stayed during my last interview in Malibu. I could hear her tearing a letter open frantically, exclaiming, "Ooh! I hope this is my promotion!" As her eyes scanned the white paper trimmed in ebony writing, her smile dropped as did the paper from her strong grasp.

"What does it say?" I asked, unable to hide my concern. I carefully picked it up and read it contents, a discovery worth all.

_** Dear Ms. O'Neal,**_

_** I am pleased to report that you are doing a fine job! You work angles for the camera like no other reporter, but sadly due to incidents and continuous surveillance you soon be relieved of your chargerous job. Your term ends soon at a date unknown. Spend adequate time preparing. Six reporters are due to take your place and your custody. This is your first warning: Watch your step, and cherish your reporter-hood, for the responsibility will be relieved from your shoulders.**_

_** Thank You,**_

_** Bernadette Thompson,**_

_** Channel 6 News** _

This wasn't from Channel 6 and I knew it. It was too precise and vague to be from a news company like Channel 6, which would say a straightforward 'You're fired' and the usual, we enjoyed you, but 'you are just not our material' "April, get me some lemon juice. I'm getting the straightener."

She nodded, opening the fridge. I swiftly ran to the bathroom, detangling the cord from the other hair styling tools. Retuning I found a lime scented, damp paper.

"Sorry, out of lemon." April apologized.

Ii didn't matter what was used as long as acid and heat were applied, "It will do." I replied. I plugged in the straightener and listened to the paper sizzle against the growing heat. The edge singed but the paper, as a whole, turned light brown and revealed a design in the very middle of the page. Ancient and crested, flowing and flawless it was the information I needed. I looked up to April, "My parents sent this. I believe it means that they will be "relieving" me of you. I don't know what it means by six reporters, but until then, we are to continue on." I looked it over again. There was a note at the bottom revealed only by the acid and heat.

_**Seven seals minus one, tell not the one. **_

_**Seven seals minus four, tell not the four.**_

"We can't tell Violet nor the guys."

April nodded, though she seemed puzzled, "But why not?"

I shrugged, my parents always knew in greater detail what truly went on in the background. Until I knew more, we had to trust them. "The only reason they would not wish for her to know is this: She Talks. She may be able to keep a secret, but she has in the past, interfered in ways that kept cases from being closed and her unseen emotions cause her to try to keep me safe and away from my natural instincts to emissary. The guys… My parents are just cautious, they don't know them, so they don't trust them. Don't ask how they know of their existence, because I don't know myself."

A knock sounded at the door. "Hello? April? Stacey?" Sounded Violets voice.

April and I looked to each other. She could have been standing there listening. Either way, the note had to be destroyed. I nodded to April to open the door.

She walked down the hallway. Yelling, "Be there in a sec! Have to grab my purse." Why would she need her purse?

I went back to the task at hand by pulling the cord on the straightener and taking a lighter to the paper in an empty sink. No doubt she'd smell the burnt paper, but I had a cover for it.

Finally April opened the door for a cheerful Violet, whose nose scrunched instantly at the limey burnt smell. "What happened? It smells like burnt yogurt in here."

April cracked a smile as I set the lighter down to wash my hands and sent the remaining contents of the letter down the drain. I walked over and gave Violet a hug, her face still in distaste of the smell, "How was the stay?" It was so hard not to laugh at her expression, but I knew better than to laugh or she'd get angry.

Half annoyed, while craning her neck my way curiously, she answered, "Great. What is that smell? It smells like your burning cleaner fluid."

Oh great, at least the evidence was down the drain, I answered leaning against the counter, "Nothing, April and I got caught up talking and accidentally burned a lime quiche. April just threw it in the trash as you knocked." I hoped she'd take the small lie and believe it; I had burned food before.

She seemed satisfied as she nodded and rolled her small red suitcase to our room.

April emerged back into the kitchen her brown leather purse looped over her shoulder. "Finish cleaning up?"

"I did. Where are we going?" I asked, she never picked up her purse and announced it unless she was taking us somewhere.

"I have a bit saved from what your parents pay me, which is ridiculous." Violet entered the room to stand with her arms crossed between the two of us. April continued, "Anyways, I wanted to treat you girls to a shopping trip, nothing huge, just a small trip you can consider part of your Christmas present. I noticed neither of you carried a lot with you here and felt like a partially new wardrobe was necessary."

"So we can't shop ourselves?" From the sarcasm, I had a real good guess who she had been spent the most time with.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Two weeks and no update... I know. And I apologize for the wait. Life got me tied up in a bushel for a second! :) Now I am back and updates should be more weekly! Again I thank all of my readers, you are amazing! Now on to more pressing matters...**_

"Violet!" I crossly stated as I took a step forward and curled my fists at my sides.

She took a step back, her arms unfurling, a look of confusion and a hint of fear she'd never admit to. "You may hang around Raph, yet don't need to act like him. April is trying to spend some time with us. This city isn't a small town you can just walk up and down safely. Show some respect, she cares about our safety."

From her expression I hit a nerve and all she managed was a forced, "I'm sorry April. I understand and I accept your invitation to shop."

April just smiled, understanding "I accept your apology. Let's go."

Within minutes we were out on Times Square walking into a gigantic HM, the atmosphere a completely different mood. Violet seemed genuinely happy and back to her normal self. I was pleased she was herself, but from the minute we stepped out of the car, my guard had gone up twenty times its normal lookout. Everyone was potentially a foot clan or undercover rogue and until the people caught in surveillance were out of the picture, we were at risk. Though we had never left the possibility of being at risk.

Violet dragged me around the store trying on various clothing. The first was a pair of light brown cork wedges with soft, white fabric flowers down the front. $15, wow! New York had better clothing prices than Texas at least. As I walked out in the wedges, dark blue skinny jeans that were slightly acid washed with fake rips down one leg and a light pink shirt that was high in the back and down low in the back. It had small fabric buttons near the base of my neck. I looked over to Violet who wore black skinny jeans, velvety red wedge boots and a scarlet red blouse that v necked with a fake tank top piece underneath the v's ruffles that lined her neck. The rest of the shirt flowed out and over her hips from underneath a single thin black belt. It cut off at her arms straight down. She looked potent and eye-catching, if only a camera were trained to brighten the beauty she was. Whomever she ended up with, they would never regret their decision. Her loyalty and friendship were worth it.

"Wow! I didn't expect rips." She smirked, her right eyebrow slightly raised obviously pleased.

I returned her, smiling, "They aren't real, the designer just slashed the fabric and sewed it together, leaving a rough, frayed fabric. Yeah, I'm trying to turn my sparkly outfits down a notch. My specialty is naturally a lot rougher."

April turned from her browsing, not far away, raising an eyebrow at my last sentence, but dropped it quickly to comment on our choices, "Cute! How about we hit a store or two more before we call it a day? It's almost seven."

Violet nodded, turning back into the changing room, as did I. After making our purchases we walked into Aeropostale, a well-known, expensive clothing store back home. The square's lights and sounds so loud I doubted many could hear what others said as they paced quickly down the wide sidewalks, phones glued to their ears. The store boomed music and all around both winter and summer meshed into a colorful store. Since winter was in full bloom, we each picked out a sweater and sweats combination.

After slipping on the soft, comfy sweats we looked each other over in approval.

I let Violet comment first, as usual, "Mmm… Grey with hot pint logo and bluish purple metallic swirls… I like it." To a stranger the way she said the last sentence would have sounded as innocent flattery, but I detected a subtle ending note that was anything but innocent.

I saw her outfit, a soft pink sweatshirt with the words I've been (kinda) good , I cracked a smile, it was so her. "Violet makes her mark again." I commented.

"Are you finding everything alright?" A well dressed, oriental woman with red streaks in her hair, asked tearing me from my evaluation of Violets choice. Her gaze was hard, but her voice seemed calm and chipper. Something was off about her, though I couldn't pinpoint it.

I smiled and answered politely, "Yes mam, we were just trying on an outfit or two."

"Good, if you need any help, I'm here!" Her shoulders scrunched, as she threw her arms up slightly in what seemed like mock joy, before turning away to help another customer.

I continued to look over Violet and her hot pink sweats with silver wording, "There's no other way I can describe it: It's perfect!"

We laughed for a second before changing back, as she shot back, "Yeah, I knew You'd get it."

Emerging from the dressing room, I saw April tensely standing there and knew something was wrong and it had to be partly due to the odd associate we'd met earlier. April's gaze was steel as she paid for our clothing. During the money exchange Violet called me over to a nearby wall, "Hey, Stace! Come over here!' I looked up to see a white, faux fur lined jacket, with red outlining on the logo. I gazed at the price tag, $75, ouch!

She smiled as my shocked expression came to meet her content one. "You think we could come back later and get it, when I have my own money?"

I shrugged and scanned the room to see April with her foot tapping the floor in annoyance and haste. "I think we should go get something to eat, but yeah, we can swing by here sometime before Christmas." We left to go eat at a small diner April recommended and on the way I noticed her texting. The ID read Leo, and consisted of _**Ar****_e _u sure it's Karai?**_ From April and

_**Be in your area soon.**_ From Leo. April quickly put the phone away as she noticed my peeking. She gave me a weak smile that said, "I'll explain later." I nodded slowly as we walked.

I glanced over to Violet to find her gazing at the magnificent buildings. She hadn't seen the texts and didn't need to know anything.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Lisafran__k1234576 here! ) Back for another chapter... Ready for more excitement? Answers? More questions? :) Then let the Tension Rise! ;)_**

"Karai? Who's Karai? Were they talking about that Asian chick that gave me the creeps from just her stare? I shook my head to see metal flash against the dark sky above our heads as we entered the 50's themed diner. A poodle skirted woman led us to a red and black checkered table "Enjoy!" she chirped with a smile as her short, dark brown hair bobbed behind against her neck. Dinner was quiet except for the occasional small talk about our outfits and our thanks for offering the trip to us. The grilled chicken sandwich was marvelous as April had predicted.

After paying and leaving I could feel eyes coming from the roof tops as we walked to Violet's car, daring anyone to jump two teenagers and a grown woman. I knew it was the turtles, they'd come down instantly if anything went awry. Vi even knew as she tugged my sleeve to comment, encrypting her words slightly, "I saw a red salad tong on the roof across from us and a blue knife above. What's going on?"

I whispered back, a thin smile upon my lips, "I'll tell you later. We're not safe to talk until we reach home."  
p style="text-align: left;"She nodded and smiled as we simultaneously saw a nun-chuck flicker in a side apartment light momentarily. They seemed to all be here, but where was Donatello?

The car ride was excruciatingly silent, yet it put Violet right to sleep and at ease against my now numb shoulder in the backseat.

For me, there would be no sleeping till I knew more about what was going on. As we pulled in I saw a tall figure with a long pole atop April's apartment complex. I nudged Vi with my good arm and told her, "Come on sleepyhead. We're home."  
"Just five more minutes." She mumbled sleepily.  
My voice turned, the night no contrast, "Not. In New York. If you don't get up I'll have Mikey haul your butt up the fire escape. I normally wouldn't mind, but it's not safe. Get up."

She shot straight up, dazed. Exasperation lacing her voice, "Fine." She followed me up the stairs, through the front door, and crashed on her bed, fully clothed. I shut the door quietly.

Only to have Donatello nearly read my mind, "She's tired, isn't she?"

I crossed my arms and looked up to meet his gaze as we walked into the living room, where the rest of the turtles waited. "What did y'all do down there that wore her out that bad?"

He smiled his geeky grin, "Other than six nonconsecutive hours of gaming, she taught Raph to dance in a formal fashion…unsuccessfully."

Entering the room, I could feel the ease melt away to deep cutting tension. Darkness cloaked the room as did the thick atmosphere .Still curious as to whom this Karai person was, I scanned the room, looking at each turtle as silence crept stealthily in, "Who's Karai? What kind of threat does she pose?" I asked.

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but Raph answered for him, his anger burning a light into the night, "A witch of a woman, who'll slit your throat in cold blood. I wish we'd have blown her up in the snow."

Leo looked uneasily from his brother to me, "Now that we have confirmation of her living and recovered, we need to be on a much more, high alert. To give you girls as much privacy as possible, we've only checked your trackers every few days. I'm sorry to say, but we will be monitoring your trackers a lot more, possibly every day so we can be sure of your safety.

Raph butted in, fuming," IF SHE GETS TO THEM. If she dares get that close, that Foot scum's windpipe will be beneath my hands. Crushed."

Donatello pressed a few buttons his wrist gear, then announced his verdict," Raph, there's a 56.7% chance we can keep them from being kidnapped. Plus the trackers add a 69% chance we can find and get to them if they are. "

"Then we got nothing to worry about dudes! We got this!" Mikey exclaimed as he laid his right arm upon my shoulders, "We ain't going to let nothing happen to you dudettes!"

I smiled at Michelangelo, the ever optimistic turtle, even in the face of danger of being seen or hurt.

"It's better than .0000000003%, so it's a much higher probability that Sachs won't get what he seeks." Leo commented, his voice lowering as his arms crossed his chest, a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"I just want to rip the Foot clan right out of this city and away from those we care about, though the implications would resound off of wherever we placed them." Donnie explained as he looked up from his wristlet again. "I just made your tracking signals stronger so we can track you easier, though I'll be doing most of the tracking."

I nodded, as a wave of tiredness washed over me, a yawn escaping my lips as I covered it with my hand.

Leo motioned for everyone to leave, "Time to move out and let Stacey and April get their rest." He pointed to an armchair where April's snoozing form sat. I grinned a little, April looked kinda cute as she slept peacefully.

Turning to walk down the hall, Leo caught my arm, "If you see anything suspicious or need assistance, touch the tracker and we'll be there soon to help. Please, be careful when you're out, especially in the daytime when we, for the most part, can't help you"

I nodded again, "Thanks Leo. I will."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello! Turtle-ific Day, Right? New chapter, same characters, and a new thought to ponder... :)_**

The holidays crept forward as the next Thursday was Thanksgiving. For the next few days we laid low at April's, till she started on her Thanksgiving cooking Wednesday, where she suggested we help the guys cook food for the massive feast at the lair. And by help, it meant cook for them…

"Girls, tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I'm going to need your help for the feast. So, today we'll be making the basics for the meal, including the turkey and stuffing." April grinned, she seemed really excited to get to cook for the turtles.

Violet was still apprehensive about my cooking, "Are you sure you want Stacey cooking? She burnt the quiche!"

April shook her head as I laughed, "I need all hands possible making these 25 lb turkeys delicious. Last time I made them, Vern overcooked and under seasoned both birds. All you have to do is follow the recipe I have printed. Good luck!" She said picking up her own turkey and heading out the door with it.

Where was she going with it?

"Where are you going April?" I asked curiously.

"I don't have much kitchen space in here as you can see and I would normally send you to the lair to make your turkey, but Mikey can be a bit overwhelming. He likes to sample the food a lot and unless you're used to his constant pestering and can find numerous ways to divert his attention, you would probably blow up in his face like Vern did last year…" She answered, stepping out the door.

As the door closed, Violet swiveled to face me, "You so much as burn one crumb of the stuffing and I'll ban you from the kitchen forever. Which is why I'll be handling the cooking part. You mix the stuffing."

I crossed my arms, pursing my lips in annoyance. "You seriously think I can't cook from one quiche?"

She smirked deeply, "No, but I'd rather not get into a conversation with you and dry the turkey to a crispy chip. By the way, what was so enthralling about your conversation that made you forget all about the dessert? You never get that involved in a conversation unless you deem it really important."

I had to think of something as I looked down at the stuffing recipe, beginning to gather its ingredients absentmindedly. Nonchalantly as I could I answered, "She dug up a new angle from another reporter about my birthday. They still believe it happened Oct 31st not, June 5th."

Bewilderment crossed Violet's expression slowly, "Why would you be worried about your birthday? It is the 31st, isn't it?" I stopped what I was doing and crossed my arms, letting the reality sink in. "Oh…" she continued, "It's supposed to be a secret. After Thanksgiving I'll get right on it, as your manager, I won't stand for your identity to be lost to some creep who snooped and hacked our site."

I started throwing breadcrumbs in with piece up cooked chicken, parmesan, thyme, rosemary and cheese, my eyes never leaving the bowl, "Just type an alert for the moving banner at the top of the screen, so visitors will see that a mistake was made. I know it's kind of late to do it, but I also noticed that on my life summary they also changed the date. I'd fix that too."

She nodded and agreed, placing the turkey on a platter and pulling out the 'sauce' packet, "Yeah, just as soon as we finish the turkey and green beans I'll correct it. Along with pack for our stay at the lair."


	27. Chapter 27

_**What's up? Apologies for the delay, school got a little haywire. Now that it is out, updates should be more regular. :) Now on to Leonardo...**_

Leonardo

The day before Thanksgiving, a day full of aromatic smells and an overly enthusiastic Mikey that bounced all around April, trying his best to sneak, distract or sweet talk his way into getting food. None of us ever minded Mikey's cooking and never had to worry about Mikey when the rest of us cooked, but when April or Vern cooked, it took all three of us to keep Mikey from eating whatever delicious concoction they were making.

One time we even kept it a secret that Vern was cooking in the lair, though Mikey found out pretty quick due to the wafting smell of chocolate from the cookies. In an attempt to minimize the easily derailed Michelangelo train last Thanksgiving, Donnie had sedated Mikey secretly, thinking we could keep the lair quiet without his antics. It only made us feel guilty, along with leaving us bored over having nothing to do. Though, the worst part was when April found out, she gave us quite the lecture on how Mikey was to be included in ALL festivities, including food in the making. This year Raph suggested we distract Mikey by playing video games with him.

April even checked in on Mikey to make sure he was awake, and turned to me as I sat on the couch opposite Donnie, after doing so, "Violet and Stacey will be coming down with food later around midnight, can you or one of the guys other than Mikey accompany them down here after they text me that they're heading down here?"

I smiled, April, despite her disliking of him being out cold, still wanted to make sure all the food made it here. "Sure, Donatello and Raphael can meet them."

Raph's head popped up at the mention of his name, as April returned to the kitchen, from watching the television from his perch on the recliner, "Are we your personal slaves or something, fearless?"

"Do you want food for Thanksgiving or not, Raph?" I asked raising an eye.

Raph opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by Mikey's reply from his spot on the floor near the tv, "I'll help Leo!"

"NO!" All three of us shouted, everyone at attention. Food was Mikey's weakness.

Mikey's face contorted in hurt, so I tried to comfort him as I came over and hugged him with my right arm, "Violet will be here all day tomorrow, you'll get to play video games with her, but you got to let us get the food in here."

He lit up with mention of Violet and video games and for once, asked a realistic question. "How come I've never seen Stacey play video games?"

Donnie answered, his sight set to the television, "Probably because she's so busy with dancing, she doesn't take the time to relax and enjoy simple pleasures such as a video game."

Everyone went quiet, taking in the thought, Raph the first to smirk and comment, "Then we'll teach Stacey how to balance work and fun. I'm gonna try to teach her the art of the Call of Duty."

I winced, that could be kind of harsh. It was a violent game after all.

"How about Mario Kart? It's a bit simpler to play and understand." Donnie suggested. At least he was considerate to the fact that she wasn't a violent and angry person.

April walked back in, her clothes and apron covered in a mess of food, along with a smudge on her cheek in what looked like grease. A towel on her hands as she wiped them to unlock her phone, "They're on their way"

Donnie and Raph got up and stretched, slowly making their way to the lair's exit. Raphael, in annoyance, bumped my shoulder with his.

I stood my ground and refused to give into his attempts to rile me. I looked back over to see Donatello walk over to April, who gave a weary "Oh." When he wiped the grease off her cheek with his finger, looking up from her floured phone.

"I'd clean up and head to bed April. You look exhausted from all that cooking." Donnie advised, grinning lightly.

She nodded, smiling warmly in the softly lit room, "Thanks Don, that's what I was headed to do."

He walked over to where Raph waited leaning on a wall and chewing his toothpick, turning the tracker on his wrist, on, "Let's go Raph, they're just outside the apartment."

I decided we needed rest if we were going to be up all day tomorrow to watch the parade and help set up the kitchen after everything was completely finished cooking. I nudged Mikey as April walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to change. "You need to head to bed, Mikey. We got a big day tomorrow."

Mikey merely walked off to our shared room. I walked into the kitchen, making sure April remembered to turn off everything in her sleepy state. She had, thank goodness. A fire was the last thing we needed in the lair. With two people down for rest, there was four more to go. Thanksgiving was always a big event for everyone, especially April, though this year she'd have two extra pairs of hands.

A small hand tenderly placed itself on my bicep as though it would snap upon contact, I turned to see April in her light yellow polka dotted pajamas, smiling, "Hey, big blue, as much as you worry about the others, you need to get some sleep too. When the girls get here, just send them to the spare room, I'll take the couch." With that she retreated to the couch, where she turned the volume on the tv down and curled underneath a colorful tie dye blanket. I turned my attention to the small commotion at the entrance to the lair.


	28. Chapter 28

**_ The tension in a balance undisturbed... as of yet... _**

Violet

I had heard that Mikey was bad, but Raphael had tried to smother me with every cliché sweet talking line I could think of, "Raph! No, you CANNOT eat anything we've brought till lunch tomorrow! You can wait." The finality in my voice only edged him on.

"Aw come on, Leo took us for a hard patrol earlier, can I have a slice of that Pecan Pie, sugar pie?"

By now Stacey was annoyed and ready to sleep, her eyelids drooping. "Sweet talking ain't going to get you anywhere with Violet. She'll brush you off easily. And don't even start with me. After I put up these goodies, I'm heading straight to bed. If I find one crumb gone, I know who I'm pointing fingers at."

She did exactly as she said she would, taking her turquoise sequined rucksack with her to the bedroom with two cots, disappearing down the hall. Un-alert to the blue eyes that followed her movements in silent admiration. A sparkle unconcealed to any whom actually noticed. A laugh threatened to burst forth as I thought, "Good luck at catching her eye this night Leo."

Meanwhile I sat down at the turtles' wooden table and turned on my laptop, the light from the screen brightening the small area I sat in. Donatello walked over and looked at the screen over my shoulder as I pulled the internet up to our Ultimatum Fan page. I began my editing and asked Donnie, "Need something?"

"Uh, I…no. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting with Stace?" By his stumbling for words, I knew I had caught him off guard. Distracted and curious as he was, I mentally tallied, "Score one for Violet's ninja skills!"

After creating a mental scorecard, I simply smiled and turned to my left where he had bent down to my level from his tall height. "I'm taking care of a hacker, who found a way to change a few pages of information before confusing information makes a commotion on the news."

"What would make the news?" he asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Someone changed the date-"Raphael cut me off gruffly.

"Donatello, we need to head in before our Fearless Leader assigns us more katas in training." I looked up from my computer to find Leonardo's eyes silently slicing his minds' katana through my red laptop. Donnie rose from his position and followed Raph, smiling back in apology. I turned back to the screen, finishing the template for the banner to colorfully display in red to visitors.

Sensing that something was near me seconds later, I looked up tentatively again to see Leo and smiled stiffly, he was really getting on my nerves. He didn't smile back as he reached to close the computer, I stopped him by placing my hand on top of his as his rested gently on the top of the screen, doing his best to make sure he didn't break it. Leo needed to learn that he wasn't the boss of me. "Leo. Don't even say it. I'll go to bed when I'm finished. Until then, I'd advise you to go to bed yourself and stop being so overprotective." My voice was crisp and thick with aggravation, clearly making my point.

He pulled his hand back silently, his arms coming up to fold across his chest as my eyes scanned the screen to the manager only, edit button for Makenzie's profile, clicking it. "Well, if you're going to be stubborn so be it, but I'm only looking out for everyone's well-being. As leader, I'm going to make sure the whole team is up and running at their utmost performance."

I rolled my eyes as I gazed back into the dark, noting the light from the TV catch on the edge of Leo's shell and a fleeting glance of red at the edge of the light. I responded to him flatly, "I'm not a ninja turtle. If anything, I'm apart of Makenzie's team and even I don't answer to her. But you are not the boss of me. And If I'm correct I AM about 5 months older than you, so get a grip where your power really lies. Which is NOT over us." I shut the computer with a harsh snap and pushed my way past him, carrying the computer with me. "If you will excuse me I am going to sleep now, I have six hours to catch."

According to the grimace clearly upon his grass colored features as I passed his taught form, I knew I'd pushed a boundary with Leo. Yet, he was really taking his leadership role too far. I refused to look back, too peeved to really care for any response he had. Closing the door to Stacey and I's room, I fell back against it, shutting my eyes before reopening them in the dark room to change into my pajamas and slip peacefully into sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thought I forgot? Nope. Here it is, as promised! Chapter 29! Also, I'd like to say thank you to all Y'all for reading! Enjoy..._**

Karai

"The target is moving right into place. All that is left for us to do is announce our generosity. We will not fail." I smirked, the city lights bright of lies, given every day and to everything that ensured that all was going as Sachs planned his city to run.

Mr. Sachs held up a finger, partially in protest. "It may seem perfect Karai, but even my best plots have flaws."

I was curious as I came closer to his desk from my view of the skyline, "How so? She will be captured as soon as she is spotted after Thanksgiving. The Foot Clan is stronger than you think."

He smiled and shook his head as he sighed. "Ah, do you believe the turtles aren't keeping a close watch? They notice every little Foot attack and siege. They will notice our closing in on April's apartment. If we dare surround it, we will never have a prayer of getting the king on the board. The knights will come to her aid."

I nodded taking in the information, as a soldier posted at the doorway approached us, "Mam? Sir? We have a young man here who says he wishes to join your cause Mr. Sachs."

Sachs sat up and pulled his chair forward, "Bring him in." As the young man came forward, Sachs grinned widened, he straightened up his suit and accepted the young man's handshake "Are you accepting my invitation?"

The guy was fairly tall, of lean stature and was fairly handsome in his midnight hair, despite the dimness of the room. His voice was deep and smoldering as he dipped his head in appreciation, "I am. After receiving this in the mail, I want to take that brat down and show her that she alone cannot make fate her own."

He threw something on the desk Sachs stood behind, I wanted to see what it was, but Sachs enlightened me from afar, "Copy of the Restraining Order given to you by Makenzie, Hmm. Are you willing enough to become a student of Karai's? She's been looking for a worthy apprentice." He looked at me with a glint in his eyes, silently asking me to test him.

I encroached him, and pulled my katana from its sheath. "Haime!" I shouted. He got the message quickly, throwing his fists up. He didn't stand much a chance, so he'd at least make a good kill. Though before I could strike, Sachs cleared his throat and signaled me to throw my katanas to the side. I did, putting up my own fists, circling him. He threw the first punch as I dodged and flipped him. What I didn't expect was for him to be back on his feet and land a punch to my abdomen.

We both stopped moving. I bowed in respect, his dancing skills a worthy tool that would help him train. He consented to bow slowly as I did after I came back up. I gazed levelly into Sachs' eyes, "I find him worthy."

Sachs nodded to the young man, "Karai, this is Nicholas. If you remember he has 'connections' to Stacey that can get us close to her and possibly even snatch her. If you are able to fully train him, she will not be able to stand against him."

Nicholas seemed confused as he asked, "Stacey? I'm trying to get back Makenzie, not whoever this Stacey is."

I smirked as I explained, disclosing nothing, "They are one in the same. I will explain in greater detail later, Go and suit up." I motioned to the guard from earlier, "Your training starts tonight."

After escorting Nicholas out, Sachs and I were alone, I asked, now more sure of our plan than ever, "How does our chessboard look now? Are we any closer to snatching the king off the board?"

A smug smile crossed Sachs thin lips as he walked, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, "It seems one pawn, has made all the difference."


	30. Chapter 30

**_How are all of my readers doing? I heard about Van, TX and anyone from Van or any area that has been reading TOTR and was hit by those horrendous tornadoes and powerful flooding, my thoughts and prayers go out to you! In having lived in Tornado Alley, it is easy to understand the severity and scariness of the situation! So this chapter is in dedication to those affected by the storms!_**

Violet

Awakening to the light smell of cooking eggs and waffles, I begrudgingly got up. Sitting on the bed, I looked over to see Stacey fast asleep and thought to wake her, but I stopped myself as I glimpsed a pink earbud in her ear. When she fell asleep with her noise canceling ear buds, you left her alone. Not that she'd yell at whomever woke her up, but it meant she was having trouble sleeping. When she had a problem sleeping, the music would lull her away and keep her asleep till she woke up. She probably had lingering jetlag, which always messed up our biological clocks and took about a month to set right.

Dressing, I headed out into the living room, where you could hear the grunts from their training in the dojo, along with the occasional "Cowabunga!"

I shook my head, smiling and proceeded to greet April, who stood there in a clean apron and clothes, looking refreshed, "Hey April. Sleep well?"

She smiled, turning from pulling a sweet potato dish from the oven to hug me, "Hey! I did. You?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Stacey's still sleeping though."

April didn't seem too surprised as she took a break to lean against the curiously spotless counter, "I forgot how bad long distance jetlag gets. She'll wake up soon though, right?"

"She should, and if she's not up by lunch I'll send someone to get her up. Need any help with the food?" I asked.

April nodded, "I need lots of help. I've got at least three more dishes to make before we'll have enough food for us all. I'd go get Stacey up to at least help mix, since you won't let her touch the oven."

My eyes bulged, how did she know about that? So I confronted her about it, "Do you have some kind of camera in your apartment?"

April laughed lightly, "I have one that Donnie put in so that whenever I'm here or else where I can keep an eye on the place."

"Yeah, it was funny too." Michelangelo butted in smiling, not caring that we were in the middle of a conversation. Within seconds the rest of his brothers came into view, afraid he would again jump to get the food. Thankfully, I had a great idea to keep them all busy for a while, or until I had enough of their floundering to wake her up.

I smirked, speaking to them all, noticing that they seemed to have not even broken a slight sweat, "I'm sure it was, Mikey. Hey, if you're done with practice I have a mission for you four. Wake. Up. Stacey."

Leo and Donnie just nodded, knowing I had my hands full with cooking. Raph and Mikey stopped for a second, bewildered, as Raphael asked, "Is it hard to wake her up or something? Cause I wake Mikey up all the time and he's a HARD sleeper."

I shrugged, "Something like that. And it would be much appreciated to have extra help in the kitchen, even if the oven is off limits for them. Now go and wake her up before I have to leave the cornbread to burn!"

As they scooted themselves out the kitchen quickly, I silently followed, sinking into the shadow of the hall. I wasn't going to miss this.

Leonardo

We followed Mikey as he bounced his way to the girls' room, slowly opening the door to the darkened room. Years before, Donatello had tried to wire all the rooms with electricity, though sadly 3 rooms were impossible to wire due to the concrete and lack of appropriate equipment to work around it. This was one of the three rooms.

Once inside, Mikey proceeded to enthusiastically call for Stacey's limp form to awaken, "Wakey! Wakey eggs and bakey! Today's Thanksgiving! " Nothing. She was out cold.

Mikey tried again, "Come on girl! We could watch all those hot dancers, balloons and mechanical turkeys go by on the tv!" Still nothing. Why wasn't she waking up? Had Violet set us up for a joke?

Donnie just stood there with his arms crossed next to the bouncing turtle, and rolled his eyes, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Mikey, that's the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"Raph was growing impatient, "Let me just shake her awake." Before J could respond that's exactly what he did. Curtly telling her in his 'kindest' voice, "Wake up Stacey! If you don't wake up, I'll throw you into the shower. Turning it to freezing cold." His voice took a darker note as he threatened Stacey.

As he shook her she grumbled, her eyes closed tight, "Later Vi. Take five." What was going on? Vi wasn't Raph, and Raph wasn't Vi. Something was wrong, why didn't she wake up completely?

So I tried, talking gently to her as I knelt next to the bed, her face lit in its natural beauty, "Stacey can you hear me? This is Leonardo. Will you wake up?" Again, no response.

Donnie moved closer to try, his voice hinting his slight confusion. "Maybe she's got some kind of medication in her. I'd have to test for it though. Somehow I know this is some big joke that Violet came up with."

As if she knew she was being summoned, Violet walked forward from her hiding spot in the hall to Stacey's bedside where she plucked an earphone out of her ear and let it drop to the side of the bed. A wide grin shone bright upon her face, "There's your problem. I can't believe none of you checked, especially you Leo. You're the hardest to fool. Now try waking her up." From there Violet walked out and back towards the kitchen to resume her cooking. Vi had wanted to see how good we were at being ninjas. She wanted us to observe and fix the problem, while getting a good laugh in herself.

I smiled and shook my head, gently shaking her shoulder, "Stacey. Can you wake up?"

She finally stirred, her eyes opening slightly as she rolled onto her back, closing her eyes once again, pulling the covers down to reveal a light green t-shirt when she turned. "Hmm… Leo is that you?" her voice was groggy with sleep.

I answered her, chuckling at the mess her hair was in, "Yes."

She fully opened her eyes, sitting up to rest her arms on her knees, she asked, "You guys need me?"


	31. Chapter 31

_**It's a week behind, yet I waited to post so all of you wonderful readers could have an amazingly long chapter to delve into! I do not own anything,only my characters!**_

Stacey

I heard Leo's voice and knew instantly I needed to get up. I knew if April or Violet had sent a turtle in to get me, they were swamped with food. So I opened my eyes, but I didn't expect to find all four turtles to be in the room. Settling my crossed arms further onto my knees, I asked, "Did something happen or did Violet prank you by asking you to wake me up while I had my noise cancelling earphones in? Cause if she did, know that this isn't the first time."

Raphael answered as Don left the room with Mikey, whom he guided out. "Both. I'm going to get that chick later for this joke." His tone was bitter as he left, leaving Leo and I in the room.

"I'll leave you to dress." Leo smiled, getting up from his kneeling position next to the comfy cot to leave.

I grasped his partially rough, but smooth three fingered hand lightly as he left. He turned to gaze softly at me, his hand returning to his side. I licked my lips and swallowed to keep my voice from breaking, apologizing, "I'm sorry she did that. You'll find in time she likes to play the occasional joke."

Leo responded calmly, a smile threatening to brighten his face, as I searched it for possible irritation, "I'm not worried, her jokes seem fairly harmless." He turned to leave and remembered something, "Oh, Vi and April need you in the kitchen as soon as you dress." I nodded as the door closed. I pulled my phone from underneath my pillow, turning my phone on flashlight to find my clothes and put them on, brushing my hair down as well.

When I reached the kitchen, I glanced Don reading a newspaper, with a cup of black coffee in one hand, while pushing his glasses up with the other, inconspicuously guarding the kitchen from Mikey as he sat at the table. Greeting me cheerily as I passed through, "Hey, Stace, Sleep well?"

I smiled back, "Just fine. Next time Vi asks you to do something like that, expect it to be some kind of prank."

Donnie snorted, seemingly content, "I will."

Walking straight into the kitchen, I was met by Violet, pretending to be miffed with me, "You got up a little late to help, Stacey."

"Well, if it's too late to help, what am I going to do, now that I'm up?" I evenly stated, evening my eyes to show I meant business.

She smirked, "Why don't you go spar with…LEO!" I winced as she said his name, unnecessarily loud.

April spoke up from her mixing, "I know you're trying to keep her out of the kitchen, but do you have to be so loud about it?"

Leo ambled into the kitchen, asking, "Someone called?"

Crossing my arms, I gave Violet a look of 'I'll kill you later for this!'.

Vi's smirk only expanded, "I did. I thought we would need the help, but it looks as though April and I will have everything covered. I was wondering, since Stacey hasn't trained in a few years, that to keep her busy you could spar with her and refresh her mind. Because I know that when she took me down a few weeks ago, she wasn't seeming as quick or mindful as I've seen her before."

I grumbled in mock appreciation, sarcasm flowing free, "Thank you, Violet Rose Winsbro."

Her eyes were true coals on me as she retorted, "Your welcome, Stacey Katja Nikkila." She hated her full name being spoken, and she knew well I'd use it. Violet pushed Leo and I out of the kitchen to stand next to us till we moved into the dojo silently.

Once inside, Leo closed the door and told me, "We don't have to spar. I can even get us out of here if you want."

I gazed cautiously into his eyes weighing my options. I could spar and brush up on my fighting or make Violet mad and sneak away to later face her wrath. "Let's do this. I need the practice anyways." I needed to spar regardless, I didn't need to look like a beginner when my parents dropped in to take me away. Whenever that happened…

He nodded, clearly taking in the cautious, guarded expression I knew I was sporting, "Ok. If you're sure, then you'll need your hands and feet wrapped so they don't rub against the floor or weapon too bad."

I nodded, following Leo to the side of the dojo where the wrappings were kept. I stood there as he worked to carefully, tightly wrap my hands, he asked, "How long has it been since you officially trained?"

I thought over it, not really knowing, giving him a good estimate, "At least a year and a half. But I remember a good bit. Though I know I'm nowhere near the skill level of what my parents would wish of me."

He seemed faintly puzzled as he asked, "Why do they not raise you themselves?"

I laughed nimbly, "They're out making a difference and saving the world. They used to be around all the time, till I gained the dancing career and they got called away to take down some seriously dangerous people across the globe. Which was about three years ago." He stopped covering my hands and I sat down so he could wrap my feet. Never once looking up from his work, I let my eyes wander over his muscular form, balanced and well built. Attractive, for a turtle…

Starting on my feet he laughed, unaware of my approving gaze, "Must have been pretty easy to escape reality."

I shook my head, letting some hair fall on my face, "Not really, I had to deal with Violet."

He finished, helping me up, "I bet that was interesting."

I beamed, "Just hand me a katana before Violet comes in here and announces that lunch is done."

He smiled, throwing me an extra katana on the wall before he pulled one from its holder on his back, "I'll go easy." For once I wanted to know what he looked like without the holders strapped to his back, but that was something I knew I'd never be able to ask. They were his protection and security from the evils of this city. Taking them away would be as if my dancing abilities had been stripped. A security invaluable and irreplaceable.

"You might not need to." I quipped, instantly intensifying my gaze, focusing on whatever move Leo decided to start with. His own gaze intensified as he kept his eyes where they should've been, on all possible paths my sword could take.

I swung and he blocked. I pushed up, against his sword and took a step back. He stepped forward and swung for my feet, missing them as I jumped forward to land on the hand holding the sword in hopes of disarming him. He was too quick though, pulling his arm back to comment, "Not too far out of training, but far enough you won't win any sparring matches against me."

I smirked, loving the challenge, "Is that so? We'll see." I cartwheeled toward him, careful to keep the katana flat on the floor as I momentarily touched the concrete. Next I somersaulted over his shoulder and hit his shell with the force of my landing with the handle of the katana.

Next thing I knew, he had turned around and pinned me with my back against him, his katana at my throat. Whispering in my ear, "Rule number one: never get overconfident." I struggled and elbowed his torso leading him to release me, our eyes level with one another despite our differences in height.

I stepped back, panting and realizing he had the upper hand and years to back it up, but I had my instinctual side; a dangerous side, even Violet had never seen. I readied for the next attack, slitting my eyes as my survival instincts as a spy kicked in. He slid across the floor, trying to get behind me, but I swiveled constantly, keeping pace without dizzying myself. I finally lunged trying to land a hit from underneath, yet he evaded by jumping over me. Big. Mistake. I slashed at his chest, barely leaving a scratch; tumbling in air to land exactly next to him, kneeled down and pull my borrowed katana to his throat. He instantly met mine with his own and pushed off, his eyes searching my blindly wild ones.

"Looks like you got a wild one Leo." I glanced at Raph, standing at the entrance to the dojo, my eyes dangerously slitted as I twirled and tossed Leo the katana. All normal thoughts gone. Catching it, he turned to put it away.

"I would watch your words Raphael." I threatened, my voice low and growling. I was in no mood to be playing games, or flirting. I'd just rip our friendships apart if I ever got close to the turtles. I couldn't enjoy them as friends, I was leaving soon anyways, my parents never cared much about where or who I wanted be. Their own agendas more important than mine own wishes.

Walking away, I met Violet, surprisingly cheerful until her eyes set up my face, "Lunch is… Holy cow! What's wrong? You seem… on edge…" her voice trailed off. A miniscule glint of fear at my angered expression.

I smiled painfully, small tears threatening to spill over, but held tight, "I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about, just something Raph said."

She cocked her head to the side, a confused face appearing, "You want to talk about it?"

I kept the façade, knowing what she wanted to hear, "No. Trust me, we will get along just fine."

I could tell by the worry that laced her face, that I wasn't believed, but kept her mouth shut about it as she changed the subject, "Well, lunch is ready, if you're hungry."

Lunch was mostly uneventful as we swapped funny stories, laughing and joking around. We spoke joyfully of Christmas, throwing out ideas of what to get each other.

"How cool would it be if we fixed up an old game system, like an N64 and played Mario Kart on it just to see how rad the 80's was?" Mikey chipped in as he munched a piece of cornbread.

Donatello wavered around the idea, "I don't know Mikey, parts for a machine like that are hard to find, yet wiring it wouldn't be too hard. I'd rather experiment with something like a Surface Pro 3. What about you Raph? Leo?"

Swallowing a piece of turkey while sitting next to Violet, Raph bumped her shoulder, "I'd be nice to take a spin on a motorcycle or motorbike, right Rosy?"

Violet turned beet red as she slapped his arm playfully, "I might actually consider it… If you don't call me by my MIDDLE NAME! How'd you even know it?"

Raphael shrugged, nonchalant in his reply, "I've got good hearing, plus the kitchen is a pretty open area."

Leo shook his head, smiling slightly as he relaxed a little in his seat, "A Star Wars R-2 D-2 cooler and or poster might be nice.

"To decorate your room or your side of the massive one we share?" Raph taunted him, "We haven't even shown the girls our individual rooms, but I'm sure Stacey would LOVE to see your Star Wars Geek room."

The green on Leo's face darkened, and my face grew hot in embarrassment and anger. Obviously he had forgotten about earlier.

In trying to save both our embarrassment from getting worse, I turned to Splinter and April on either side of me, "What would each of you like for Christmas?"

Turns out Splinter wanted a new mat for meditation and peppermint tea for the holidays. April wished for a trip, to anywhere, explaining she needed a break from all the craziness. I had the perfect idea of where to send her. But I never tell my secrets.

After the conversation turned to planning Christmas and how we all celebrated it, Leonardo would send irritated looks to Raphael whenever Raph gazed my way, leaving Raph extremely confused. At one point I met his gaze and nodded with an 'it's ok' smile, trying to calm any fight that break out between the brothers. I didn't need more trouble.

Having filled ourselves with food, we relaxed in the living room, myself on the couch watching a football game. Splinter walked straight up to me and held out his hand, his voice commanding, but kind as he questioned, "Will you take a walk with me? I would like to talk to you." I nodded, swallowing thickened saliva. I had to keep everything together, no matter what was said. Lives could be on the line.

Splinter guided me out of the living room and into a hidden room, past the dojo. He turned and instructed me to sit on a pillow two feet across from him. I refused to look him in the eye, yet he lifted my face to see straight into his black orbs, "You are deeply troubled. What about what my son said is making your tense aura, clench even tighter? Enlighten me."

I breathed deeply, I had known someone would catch onto my cautious demeanor, but I never expected anyone to approach me. "I…" I stuttered, not knowing how to begin.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, speaking softly, "Take your time child."

My head snapped up, fury burning a fire through my moving mind, my hair whipping my back through the shirt shirt, "I am unable to make friends or carry on relationships as I wish. Whenever I try to I'm escorted somewhere else…The thought of hurting someone because I left without a proper goodbye…hurts."

He understood, "Ah. You're afraid to give someone a piece of you to be ripped away by those who hold ultimate authority over you."

I nodded, saltine water dripping in a river down my cheeks. "I know my parents only want me to follow in their footsteps. I've even overheard conversations about me; most of the spy networks either see me as a future threat or someone to look to for future problems. I just…want to dance, but at the same time espionage comes through as my predisposition."

He answered, wisely, "You may not always be able to choose your destiny, but you have the choice to choose whom you hold dear."

It wasn't answering anything, "I know, but how do I keep them from being distressed when I leave? Why have friendships that never are able to be a real friendship?"

"Stacey, to know if it is even a friendship it must be made first. You will never be able to avoid keeping them from the sting of your departure, yet you can leave some indication of your departure. Even if you are unable to tell anyone, a hint of your departure tells them you cared enough to leave them with them in mind." Splinter's eyes were gentle, as was his tone. He meant every word.

I thought on it for a second, absorbing every syllable to its worth. "What if they were real friendships from long ago or new strong ones? What about me? The severed ties sting me too. Along with that, I…occasionally, just want…peace. No more running, hiding, or fighting back. I know it's a futile wish, but I know that even your sons must wish it some of the time." My voice choked out as angry sobs started building.

He took hold of my hands, clasping them together, "A friendship is a comradery, no matter the strength or the length known. Whenever you feel the separation get to you, take a breath and remember the good times; I am not saying you will not cry, but it helps to recollect the best of even the worst situation. We all wish peace for the world, but peace is attainable when you are with those who really love you. Tension will happen, but it will be much more peaceful and easier to accept something when those whom you love are around you."

Every word he spoke calmed me, soothed the ache of the future, a rough future ahead, my sobs subsiding to thin tears, "Thank you Master Splinter. I'm glad you called me out and forced me to speak. I just don't think I could burden April with this. I am going to let you know today that I am leaving soon, I don't foresee when, but my parents are expecting me to fight them in some way"

"How so?" Asked Splinter, his expression suspicious of the possibilities.

I shrugged, completely open as I pulled a copy I'd made of the letter from pocket, handing it to him, "It explains of six arriving. Two must be my parents. The other four are unknown to me, yet I feel it is a type of ploy to get me to leave, whether by force or enticement I do not know."

He scanned it, his eyes guarded, "I am unaware myself."

He handed it back as we stood up, I asked, pleading, "Will you promise to not reveal anything to the guys or Violet? They are not supposed to know… At any cost."

"You have my word Stacey." I rushed forward and hugged him.

Pulling away to turn and walk away, stopping at the door to look back and say "Thank you again."

He nodded, having returned to a seated position to meditate, "You are welcome, Miss Nikkila."

Closing the door, I pulled out my compact mirror and gazed down to see my slightly reddened face from my distress. I took a breath, and just as I filled my lungs I believed myself to have heard a whispered, "I promise."

My head swiveled around the dojo, no one there, "Hello?" I whispered, no reply. I shook it off, taking another breath before stepping out into the living space, only going a step before my Pentatonix ringtone "Rather Be" went off. The caller ID read, The Studio.

"Hello?" I answered, slightly irritated. I wanted to relax the rest of today, having been emotionally drained. Pushing my back up against a concrete wall and sliding down it, figuring they wanted something big if they were calling me on a day most were off.

"Hi! This is Channel 6! This is Makenzie, right?" A kind man's voice asked, cheerily.

I forced myself to speak professionally, pushing past my tiredness as I stared at the ceiling, "Yes. Is there something you need?"

"Yes! I know this is last minute, but we would love to get a quick post-competition interview tonight around 6-ish?"

I glanced at my watch, which read 3:30pm, deciding to give them what they wanted so they wouldn't call me later, pestering me worse, "Sure. I'll be at the studio in two hours."

The man on the other end seemed relieved, "Thank you! I apologize for the late notice, but it just came up as a possibility to get more viewers."

I rolled my eyes turning m turning my head to gaze at the floor. That was one way to get more viewers, "Thank you for considering me as your evening showcase." I chirped, slightly lifted at the thought of getting out of the lair. Escaping problems for an hour or two sounded enticing to the heaviness upon my chest.

"No, thank you!" He exclaimed, hanging up.

"Leaving? If you're leaving because of me, I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier, I wasn't trying to make it sound like you two were dating, ya know." I beamed up at Raph, who was trying to give an apology. He seemed least likely to apologize, but alike Violet here he was.

"It's fine Raph. I got WAY too into the fight. I'm the one who's sorry. I let myself get too intense and my head more into it than I should have." Raphael looked crazily at me, as though I had turned into new person. I smiled and got up.

"So, you always have your head in the game?" He asked, confused as to how I could be that into the light sparring match.

"No, but I've always wanted to be prepared for anything. I forget that I need to let loose and relax sometimes." I told him, smiling my best to reassure him.

He took the bait, still somewhat puzzled as he grasped one arm across his torso to hang on his other arm, "Ok, I'm still, ya know… sorry about that."

I giggled slightly, hugging him for more reassurance, then pulled away to tell him, "I actually like the occasional snarky comment, just make sure I'm not sparring."

Winking, I left him shocked and on the spot. I jogged quickly to Violet's and I's room, grabbing the spare key to April's apartment and the Tesla. Though a voice interrupted my scavenging, "Where are you going?"

I turned to Violet, fully prepared to face her, "I just got a call from the studio, they want an interview. I'll be back tonight."

Her eyes cautious, bold, "What about me? What do I need to do?"

I placed my winter coat on as I answered, "They asked for me to come and didn't give me any time to ask about bringing you." She was furious, mostly for my safety, but I didn't give her time to say her concerns, "Vi, it's an after competition interview. Not a major, 'get dressed up and prance around like a princess' interview. If nothing else, you could ask, oh…Donnie to keep watch on the rooftops. Just don't hold me back, I already agreed anyways."

By the end of my statement she seemed appeased, "I'll go ask Donatello then." I moaned inwardly, she was definitely still on her own ledge after shopping with April.

I conceded, "Fine, but he stays on the rooftops."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thank you to all those who read, favorite, follow and comment! Hope you're ready for the next chapter! :)**_

Violet

Stacey drove a hard bargain, but at least she had Don looking out for her. I sat down on the empty couch, noting it was 5:45, almost time for the news. I picked up the remote to turn the tv from The Santa Clause to the Channel 6 News. Mikey bounded in as the channels flipped, "Hey Vi, what are you watching?"

I smiled up at him replying, "The news."

His face dropped to a pout, "Don't be like Leo. He makes us watch it sometimes."

"I do it because you three get so caught up down here or complacent in patrols, you guys need a wake-up call." Leo, wow, he was as tense as Stacey. What had gotten into them?

Raph, spoke clearly, making himself comfortable in the recliner next to me, "Yeah, but tonight, the headliner happens to be Stacey as she's being interviewed soon."

The news snapped to life on the commercial ridden tv. A cheery, shapely woman appeared on the tv standing out in the Thanksgiving cold, "Hi everyone, welcome to Channel 6 News! I'm Kira Lancaster here with Dancing Star Makenzie Delaway for an update on how things are going after the competition. She turned to a beaming Makenzie, "So, how are things going? Got anything planned for the holidays?"

Makenzie smiled as she leaned toward her own microphone, "Things have run much more smoothly since the competition ended, though in truth I'm already looking for my next obstacle. For now, I'll drop a major bombshell." What bombshell? I thought as Makenzie took a misty breath, "I am hosting a concert with all your favorite stars; right here. New York, get ready for a wild night on Christmas Eve!"

The reporter looked stunned, "Wow! If you're there, will you and your crew be there dancing?"

Makenzie laughed, "Bet on it."

The reporter took it in stride, smiling slyly, "Well, if you can dance, can you sing as well?"

Both Makenzie's and I's eyebrows went up simultaneously, as Makenzie answered, "Is that a challenge?"

The room went tight as a familiar voice walked on camera, "Yes, and to seal the deal I'm willing to reward you."

Makenzie's eyes were thinning slits, yet held back in respect, "And what reward might that be?"

Nonchalant, his countenance seemed calm despite her obvious distaste, "A shopping spree tomorrow, on Black Friday. For all that hard work, you deserve it."

Her eyes softened but by her crossed arms and straight back, her guard didn't, "Thank you Mr. Sachs. You are quite gracious. I accept your offer."

They shook hands in a hard, forced manner, quite unlike the Ms. Lancaster had seen, her face laced in confusion. "Thank you Mr. Sachs, Makenzie; there you have it! A mega concert, a chance to hear a dancer sing and a shopping spree for Makenzie." Makenzie and Sachs smiled forcefully towards the screen, leaving the camera to refocus on the brunette reporter. "Later on the oil complications in Turkey. Now a word from our sponsors."

The display of the tv flickered to a commercial for toothpaste. I turned to the guys, shocked at Makenzie. Where did she go off planning things without me? I was going to have a serious talk with her when she got back. I looked to Michelangelo, who sat beside me and asked him, "Did you know about her OFFICIALLY planning the concert? We're supposed to be going to my grandparents for CHRISTMAS!"

He looked terrified of me as he grasped my shoulders, telling me, "Woah! Girl, calm down. I'm sure she has…reasons."

I would take it into consideration, if and ONLY if her reason was legitimate. "Fine, but what about a Sachs Shopping Spree? That's a death trap she willingly walked into. Like…SHE WANTS TO BE KILLED!" I turned to Leo, a plan forming beautifully in my head, "I need you to distract her and hold her captive tomorrow after she wakes up. Just keep her occupied as I get tickets to get us out of here, New York is no longer safe."

"How is New York no longer safe?" I turned to Stacey, still in her Makenzie dress, consisting of a ruffled, curvy, hot pink, knee-length dress, heels and purse in one hand, the other on her hip. Her face sternly coaxing my frustration.

I came closer to her, the turtles forgotten, "It is unsafe for both of us. We CANNOT go on the shopping spree you signed us up for! It's some kind of sick trap." I circled her as she dropped her stuff to enfold her arms, her cross expression more prominent as her head held high, eyes flickering flames of controlled anger. If for the last time, I'd smack that regal-ness off of her. It gave her too much power, even as she stood a head shorter than me. "Oh, and what is up with the concert? I thought we always went to my grandparents for Christmas?"

She shifted to her other foot and replied, an air of tension on the rise between us. Her voice discreet thin ice, "You believe I intend to leave somewhere, run? Violet, that is what he wants. He wants us to run, run right into whatever trap he has set. As long as we stay in the open, we will be fine."

Her gaze unrelenting as I questioned, "What about the concert, are you that selfish? Are you trying to make yourself a spectacle for the world to fawn over? Is being famous a game to you?" I taunted, edging anger out I had yet to see.

Stacey's answer, violent upon her tongue, "I AM NOT SKIPPING CHRISTMAS WITH PAW AND GRANDMA FOR ME!" She stopped suddenly, letting her voice drop to a whisper as her eyes graced the unbecoming concrete floor. "I'm…I'm taking a break… from dancing… to give us a chance at a somewhat normal life. I planned to take us down to Texas after we'd had our Christmas with the Turtles." She led her gaze to soften and fall upon the turtles, April, and Splinter, clasping her hands in front of her. Then looked up at me in apology, tears hinting as water glistened over the whole of her eye, though I knew they'd never be shed, "I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier. I didn't think it would be such a problem."

I then did something I hardly ever did, I hugged Stacey. "I'm sorry I pushed so hard. I just wanted to know the reason why you are acting so rashly. It doesn't seem like you."

She hugged back and after a moment we pushed away, her eyes now clear of water and anger, only her natural fire, "They're not rash, they're split second. Everyone has on the fly decisions that they make in their lives, whether they're a leader or not. If I hadn't accepted the shopping spree he would suspect we know of his plan and possibly invade the sewers to get to us, putting everyone here at risk. The concert… well, I'd been planning that for months and you knew about it. I figured once I told you, you'd be fine, but whenever it was brought up, you wouldn't listen."

Leo came up beside her, Donnie not far behind to stand on her other side as Stacey crossed her arms, "Said like a true leader, Stace."

She smiled at Leonardo's compliment, glancing his way before looking my way, "Nothing to say Raph?" I jumped, I hadn't even noticed his presence, a step away to my right.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Miss Sunshine, you officially own a Leo female counterpart. The instruction manual on how to rewire it got lost, so you'll have to manually fix it."

I snorted, shaking his arm off my shoulders as I stood, my hands poised at the waist of my boot-cut jeans, "You think I didn't know? I've been trying to fix her for years."

"Nothing worked?" I looked up at his playfully green eyes as he teased.

"Nope."

My answer was simple, yet it sparked Donnie, who was normally the pacifier of a conversation to voice, "I wouldn't change a thing Stacey. Don't listen to those hotheads."

Stace hugged Donatello tight for a second, grinning, to turn and mimic my stance, "I won't, Don. I just have to live with her."

Mikey leaned an elbow on my left shoulder, always the cheery one, "Hey, like, now that this fight's over… can we have a make-up party?"

I giggled, he could come up with the craziest, but worth-it ideas. "Maybe. What time is it?"

"Like 8 somethin…But hey, it's ok, we got plenty of time to party into the night!"

"Then we'd better turn in, if we want to have energy enough to face the crowds at 5 am." Stacey announced, walking for our room. There was no way was I going to be functioning properly at 5 am.

Clearing my throat, I stopped her in her tracks, "Ahem, 5 am?! Are you nuts?"

She shrugged, walking as I caught up to her, "Normally it's outrageous to go out at all on Black Friday but Sachs asked us to meet him outside the NYPD building for the 10 grand he's handing us in cash."

"Fine" I agreed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, stressful day…


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hi! I apologize for the week late update, BUT for all my lovely, amazing, and fantastic readers, followers and favoritors, this special chapter is dedicated to you! _**

Stacey

Not a word more passed our lips that night. The tension had lowered, but the stress of safety held tight. I awoke to my four am alarm, alert and ready. In waking Violet up, she took some persuasion and a promise to upgrade her car's stereo, though in her sleepiness, I didn't know if she'd remember.

As we made our way silently to the edge of the lair, a hand caught my arm, and I turned to see Raph, his expression of deep concern, prompting me to tell Violet, a few feet ahead, "Go on, I'll meet you." She nodded, sparing a glance Raph's way, a smirk tugging at her lips as she left. I turned fully to Raph, "Yes?"

He searched my face, for what I didn't know, as he answered softly, "Come back to us, you hear?" Anxiety lay in his eyes, while his face became hard, only the tip of a smile tugged at his lips.

Rolling my eyes, I refused to le him think we couldn't handle ourselves, "Yes Raphael. We'll come back, I didn't take defense class for nothing."

He released me as we heard a distant, "Stacey!"

I looked back and whispered, before sprinting away, "I promise."

Rejoining Violet, and her anxiety of tight crowds, though you'd think with my dancing she would be used to tight quarters and lots of people, we made our way through the winding tunnels quickly. Stepping out of the manhole and onto Times Square, it was clear Black Friday would be abuzz of activity all day. Masses of people outside closed stores, seemingly oblivious to the twilight that had yet to dawn into a new morning, a stiff chill to the new morning's air. Violet and I walked over to the gigantic building with NYPD in lit up letters. I glanced down at my phone, 4:45.

Putting it away in the pocket of my black running pants with 2 neon blue stripes down the outsides of the pant leg, fixing my zebra coat that covered a soft, warm pink, thin sweater. I raked my eyes over Violet's form, making sure she was dressed warmly for the cold New York day.

She wore a very relaxed combination of clothing. A pair of boot cut jeans, a light shade of blue, a pair of lilac converse and a faded maroon Dr. Pepper hoodie. Her hair messy and uncombed, but to most people it would look like she was pulling a naturally flawless, beautiful look.

I couldn't, I had finely combed and crimped hair I couldn't take off. Sighing, I wondered what it would be like to just be me.

"Good morning Ms. Deleway." Eric Sachs spoke pleasantly, his hand out to shake arriving promptly as a distant bell chimed five am.

I shook it, speaking respectfully, smiling as best I could force myself in knowledge of his facade, "Same to you Mr. Sachs. Thank you again for this opportunity"

He grasped my hand with both of his as cold wind whipped around us, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I truly mean it, you two deserve it as you bring smiles to all of America for what you do." He let go and reached for a small bag. "Here is the money. Most of it's on an untraceable debit card. So if you're mugged, which I doubt will happen, they won't take much in cash."

Nodding to him, he did the same as he walked away, telling us to have fun before slipping into a black, red lined car.

I turned to Violet, holding to the bag tightly. She was staring off in the distance, "Violet? Something up?" I asked, the wind continually stirring my hair to the point I couldn't make out anything in the direction she looked.

Her voice was crisp, grasping my wrist unbreakably as Violet began to pull me towards the stores, "Let's just get in and out of the crowds."

First we walked over to the M&amp;M store, dodging traffic as best we could. Once inside, we gazed over everything, deciding on a $34 worth of separate blue, yellow, purple, red, orange, brown, along with two pink bags of M&amp;Ms. From there we maneuvered crowds among H&amp;M, barely able to try two outfits on before being forced out of the dressing room. Even on sale the clothes and accessories we bought at H&amp;M were no less than a total of $250. It didn't surprise too much though. Walking out of the store I noticed Violet swivel her head violently again, this time I asked her, clothes bag on my arm, "Seriously Vi. What's up? You keep searching around like a scared animal."

She shot me a glare, "I'm not scared. I am keeping an eye out for Sach's car. Making sure we're not followed."

Violet wasn't telling the whole truth but I left it at that, not wanting to rile her more. "If we were being followed they'd have be determined enough to wade through the crowds, few people on the planet have that kind of patience. But I will definitely keep my eyes open for suspicious movement."

She followed cautiously and I could tell she was glancing back a lot by the way her hair came into my peripheral vision. As we hit the next few stores she seemed to calm down a bit and really enjoy the time we were out having fun. Sadly, we didn't have any room on our arms to carry anything. So I suggested, "Why don't we drop this stuff off with the guys and finish our shopping up after lunch?"

"Can we hit that Aerpostale store real quick before lunch? I saw a jacket I really want." Violet asked. I froze, Karai had been there, and she could be there still. If Violet really wanted the jacket as badly as she did, I'd let her go, but only as long as we were in and out quickly with our purchase.

"Sure. But have your guard up at all times." I warned, she nodded enthusiastically, pulling out her phone to call one of the turtles.

"Hey Mikey! Can you meet us at the closest manhole? Yeah that one, be there in 10." She turned to me, a cheeky grin upon her face, "Ready?"

I smiled as my stomach began to growl, "Yeah, let's go. I want to pick up some lunch as quick as possible after we pick up the jacket you want."

"Sure, anything sounds good right now." Violet stated, looking around once again. Her eyes suddenly locked onto something behind me.

I knew something was up as we walked, her glancing making it harder to think about our destination. After dropping the goods off with Mikey, making him swear not peek. We made our way back onto the street where again Violet kept seeing something I missed. Violet wasn't a psychic. What was she seeing that I wasn't?

I pulled her back by her arm as she started to walk into the doors of Aeropostle, "Vi, are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, confidence rolling off of her, "I do."

I sighed giving up as we walked in, the store surprisingly low on customers. We walked straight over to the wall with the jackets, but as Violet picked hers off the wall, a sparkly Hot Pink track suit caught my eye. I really wanted to try it on. "Hey Vi, I'm going to try that track suit on."

Violet smiled, "Sure, I have to try my jacket on anyway."

As I went to grab the suit an oriental lady came over, she didn't look exactly like Karai, yet looks can be deceiving. "How may I help you?" She asked, her voice a slight pitch higher than Karai's.

Instantly suspicious, I told her in the nicest voice I could fabricate, "I want to try on this track suit." I held up the thin fabric.

She smiled brightly, "Would you like to try on the jacket too?" She showed me another foax fur-lined jacket, a replica of Violet's, except in Hot pink and had sequins in the shape of hearts.

I accepted, sighing, "I guess, where can I try this on?"

She led me to the curtained dressing rooms where I figured Violet was as I saw two feet underneath one.

Worried of a possible trap, I quickly put all three pieces on, admiring in the mirror how well they fit. "I like it." I told myself aloud, I looked to the price tags, ouch! For just these three pieces I would be spending a minimum of $200, thank goodness I wasn't paying for it!

I went to turn and walk out to show Violet and there stood Karai in a black outfit, her scarf the only appealing thing about her, "Miss me?" She chided.

I narrowed my eyes and felt a hand yank me back, another over my mouth as I tried to scream, pulling me through where the mirror used to be and into a storage room full of wooden crates and metal shelves.

I stomped on my attacker's foot to hear a startled yelp, a voice too close for comfort as Nicholas let me go. "Ow! Stace! I thought you had more class than that!" I stepped back in a fighting stance, my fists held up in anticipation, my eyes scanning the room for Violet.

I saw her struggling to get away from a guard, to no avail.

Karai entered, telling the soldier holding Vi, a strikingly entertained glint to her eye, "Let her go. They have no chance of escape, though it would be amusing to see them attempt to." The masked man let her go roughly and she ran to crouch next to me, together a double sided mirror with one knee on the ground, backs together. All my senses heightened, it was either fight or flight and the fight was already brewing. Flight would only be possible if we won the fight, our chances lowered by the seconds we let them gain ground.

The soldiers from the shadows came forward. Each had a gun, but I knew they wanted us alive. Right now I really could've used my parents help, yet I knew they were nowhere near. I slipped a miniature dagger I hadn't had to use for years from its hiding spot, a secret, unnoticeable pocket in my bra. I flicked it out so fast only trained eyes could've known where I kept it.

"Where do you keep THAT?!" Violet asked in a whispering hiss. I didn't respond, keeping my eyes trained on Karai as she waved her soldiers to come closer. "Never mind, I really don't want to know." She finished, whispering as thinly as she could.

I smiled darkly, my voice deeply dangerous as I whispered back, my eyes never leaving the enemy that kept closing in, "You don't."

Standing slowly, I kept Violet in mind from my peripheral vision. She spoke plainly, "They plan to kill us don't they?"

My head shook, flicking the end of my blade to the circle closing fast, keeping my voice as down low as possible, "Nope. They have clear plastic, liquid tranquilizers, not metal bullets. If they planned to kill us they wouldn't keep their ammunition in such close reach and open for us to see. We are either bait or the target."

Slowly, I faced Karai, Violet right with me. My eyes steel weights, addressing the evil woman, "Karai, I know you and you know me, Why does Sachs want us?" Approaching quickly to hold the thin, unbelievably sharp blade to her throat, her demeanor unchanging and of frost.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She smiled wickedly, pushing my blade back with her own, a sharp shortened katana. The Foot soldiers raised their guns to fire, but she held up her hand again, "I let her have her honor, you'll get your praise for the takedown." Enraged, I threw my blade again her way, leading her to dodge as we began to dance dangerously with knives...


	34. Chapter 34

_**Lisafrank1234576 sends a Shout-out to Wolfjade28 for solidifying a certain part my co-writer and I debated could be too much... **_

**_I would like to thank (In no particular order): cuteCharmy94, BubbleEwa, 5seedapple, Princess Bunny, Mazerunner1, Leetah1999, foxxyJ999, Random-Girl4ever, kikiyo09, DreamGreen, AWill99,_****_XxoxLightningXxox, AprilO'NeilXO, TheLadyOfSouls, and WyvernHandler!_**

**_Wow! And that's that's not everybody! Thank you readers, one and all! Whether you have a username or not! You mean so much! =D_**

**_Enjoy! _**

Violet

I watched as Stacey took Karai on, her small blade amazingly able to keep her from being sliced by the Foot Queen's. Glancing to Nicholas to my right, who smirked and whispered to a soldier next to him, as my stomach dropped beneath me in disgust, "Stacey's even sexier when she's defending herself from Karai." The soldier next to him grunted in approval. How dare they talk about Stacey that way?!

Refusing to give Nicholas warning, my hard fist connected squarely with his thick jaw, my anger past its boiling point. He stumbled back slightly, regaining his composure quickly. "Hmm. Spitfire wants a real fight, eh?"

The glare I his way in no way conveyed how done I was with his psychotic ways, "Been itching to smear the floor with you. You're a sorry excuse for a dancer, much less a man."

My last word whipped through his playful expression, turning the situation over to a darker note. "You'll regret ever saying that." Aiming my fist up to punch him again; I regretfully missed as he grabbed my fist and swiftly twisted it unnaturally. I yelped, it hurt. Pushing past it, I swept my leg underneath his feet, knocking his feet temporarily away as he let go of my throbbing wrist.

Rubbing my wrist, as I carefully watched him get up slowly, a smile of a sickened mind upon his lips, "Ha. So, you think you can undermine me? Try again." I refused look to his face after seeing the sneer, knowing a similar look to Karai's would linger upon his face in overconfidence. Waiting a few seconds before throwing another punch to his face, determination of an underdog flowing through me, sadly I missed yet again. Ensnared by the same hand. Pain erupting forth from my wrist easily, crippling as I tried to get away unsuccessfully.

This time he didn't hesitate to flip me onto my stomach and pin me with my arms behind my back after catching my wrist. A knee digging solidly into my back.

I glared in discomfort Stacey's way as she continued to fight, her once hopeful stance growing weaker, grinding words out trying to block the pain as I spoke scornfully to Nicholas, "You're insane if you think you will live to see tomorrow. Stacey will kill you all." I didn't really know if she could actually do it, but I needed to stay positive and hope she could at least escape.

He chuckled, tying my hands behind me, his voice no less creepy than if the Joker had been the one to knock to the ground, "Ha! Doubt it. She won't go far even if she manages to get away."

"Why not? She's got every reason to get away." I ground out angrily. All I could see was red.

He flipped me over in a fluid motion, pulling a needle from his belt, a crimson smile upon his face as he roughly shoved it in my arm. A mere pinch of pain compared to what he had already done, "You."

I could feel myself fading as I looked again to Stacey, she herself forced to her knees, Karai's blade at her throat…

Stacey

My pulse raced, my breath broken and heavy, sweat dripping steadily from my hairline. A blunt katana lightly pressed against my jaw, my eyes on hers as she lightly dragged it upwards. My dagger lost as she had roundhouse kicked it from my hand, though it got its own revenge as it had cut through her shoe to her skin, a drop of blood on the apex of the blade the only evidence. Now on my knees and unarmed, I knew she'd harm me if I moved.

Adrenaline had kept me going, yet as it fell, there was little I could do that would not cost a life; mine or Vi's. A thought sprang forth, Violet! How was she?

From my spot of vision, I could see Vi on the ground, out cold.

"Up!" Karai commanded, malice an old friend she had never let go. Doing as I was told, I became determined to stay with Violet till the end. To get her out of this mess. At least see her to safety.

Staring her down, I wasn't worried of what might happen to me, Violet was my main priority, "Do what you want to me Karai. Leave Violet be."

The devil's smile came upon her face, "Too late. You will join her and to secure you we've made up a special dose." Suddenly a hand from behind shoved the right side of my shirt and jacket up, another shoving a needle through the skin of my ribs. Crumpled in pain, the needle wedged itself skywards, my eyes clenched in holding back water that threatened to leave my eye. Clutching my side, I sat on my backside, grimacing as I removed the large empty syringe, gazing over towards Violet, light closing fast.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Attention all Tension on the Rise Fans and Readers!_**

**_I am not trying to scare anyone, I am simply sending out a warning of a possible rating change. :) The rating for TOTR is liable to go up from a T to an M very soon. TOTR is about to take an intense turn... So, in forewarning, there will be some possible sexual suggestiveness (moistly bad guys: Nicholas, etc.) and blood/gore (Who?) I will announce in the chapter preceding and chapter of the rating change, if it happens, though it is very likely. _**

**_On a lighter note, I am back and ready to give you another wonderful chapter of TOTR!_**

I awakened, my right side pierced with pain, all before my eyes opened to live a nightmare.

The room was empty, and lit by nothing but the warm light above me and thin light around the edge of the ceiling. I tried to move, yet nothing gave way for movement. Looking down at myself, I wondered how far they would go to keep me there. Sitting in a memory foam cushioned chair lined in titanium, cuffs of the same metal on my torso, wrists and calves, not even I could sit forever. The foot had changed my clothes, leaving me to wear a simple white spaghetti strap tank top and black spandex shorts. Stripping me of any luxury or comfort I could had. As I glanced around the room, I sought for a way to could escape. There were none. Other than the lights on the ceiling the room was black, not a door in sight.

Not a door, till Eric Sachs walked in, elated in his vile scheme. Ease upon his face. "Ah! Miss Nikkila! You are the prize of the century. I will have my satisfaction, whether or not with your cooperation."

My heart jumped, how was he to know my last name?! No one but the government had access to that. Not even rich people alike him could buy access to a database with that information! I cautiously spoke as he approached, his pace, even and smooth, "How do you know my name?"

His face contorted slightly as he shrugged, "I have intel just like you and your parents." Instantly it went back to its confident smile, "And I'd like to know where they are."

I kept cool in voice and demeanor, knowing all too well he could kill me himself, right here, right now. "Why my parents? What are they worth to you? If I'm the prize, who's the masterpiece?"

He chuckled softly, darkness aligning it, "Trying to leave here alive? Keep me talking? Find a way to escape? My dear, you have no hope. Not even the turtles can find you now."

Quickly, I let my hair fall in my face and sure enough the streak of blue was gone. My eyes sharp diamonds as Sachs came to kneel in front of me, reaching out to grasp a few strands before I yanked back, meeting cold, and unmoving metal painfully to the back of my head.

He pulled his hand back, his eyes coldly laughing as I met them, "You are going to tell us everything we wish to know. Otherwise…" He pointed to the wall in front of me as he stepped to the side of the chair, standing at his full height. "You will watch and listen to Violet as she dies." The wall turned into a screen, a clear view of Violet head on, sagging against a rigid, multi-braided rope, metal clasps on her ankles and wrists. The pain in my head and side meant nothing now.

Instinctively, I tried to jump up and run to her. My skin meeting cold metal. Growling from within. How dare they drag Violet into this?! If it was me they wanted they should have just taken me, though I knew full well that they knew Vi would have made it back to the turtles, who would have in turn rescued me. Our chances at slipping away. Limited.

He noticed my jump for the screen and angered expression, "I feel we will have not much a choice but to resort to phase 2 to convince you of the necessity to give up any regard to the location of your parents and/or the turtles."

I looked away from Violet and up at him, his gaze bored as he stared Violet's way. "What's phase 2?" I asked harshly.

"My pleasure." His pride blatant in his puffed chest, "You see, Miss Nikkila, whether or not you reveal what we want you to, I get to have my fun. Pain. Chains. Knifes… Shall I go on?"

Normally, my head kept cool and I resorted to exploding in anger last, but Sachs had just crossed the line, "You shall do no such thing! I have had enough with your toying with Violet and I! Whatever you do, you shall receive tenfold from my parents!"

He snorted as he left, a smile confident in every way, "I shall enjoy watching your reaction to part 1 of Phase 2."

From there he disappeared out the tightly sealed door as Nicholas wandered in, smirking heavily, "Stacey, long time, no see." I refused to speak, as anything could be interpreted as coordinates and such. He kneeled himself like Sachs, grasping my left hand and fastened it down further with the unbreakable silver wristlet, the inside turned up. Telling me of the instructions he was given, as he carried them out, "I am placing an IV in your wrist from within the chair. There are some medications we would like to administer."

My eyes became slits, "Medications?"

He nodded, concentrated on finding the right spot, though Donnie would have already had it in place and going. "A little drug we dub Truth Serum."

I choked back a laugh, before realizing that with all the money Sachs had, Nicholas most likely wasn't kidding. "When will you administer it?" I inquired, I didn't have much experience with any drugs under the 'truth serum' label. I would just have to do my best to hold my mouth shut.

He looked to his watch, careless contentment upon his face, "Let's see. We got you guys here at 4:25 pm, it's took 5 hours for you to wake up, so I'd guess you have about 12 hours or less."

Finishing, he stood up, placed his hands upon each of mine and crushed them with his own, malice lacing his features. I refused to give him the satisfaction of the growing, crumbling pain in my hands. "Trying to be tough, eh? We'll here, I've got more power than that stupid restraint you have on me. In fact, I've enough to do serious damage to you, but I won't because I care for you. And with this power I can kiss you right here and now, and you cannot do a thing." Nicholas grasped my hands as I gasped, the pain inflicted upon my hands growing even greater. Bringing forth the throbbing of the wound in my side.

No one was there to stop him, it was humiliating, but I declined myself the ability to stoop to the level he was.

Soft lips pushed powerfully on my own, as hands gently grasped my jaw. Unresponsive as I was to his lips, he pulled away.

Fire and brimstone raged havoc in his eyes, realizing my unwillingness. I would forever let him know that he would never win my heart, spite in the depths of my vocalized wrath, "Get out Nicholas. If you think I'm going to be in love with you, you've got another revelation to realize."

He straightened himself, fixing his clothes, "Well then, if it must be so difficult, you will gain no assistance from me."

The room grew silent as he fiddled again with the IV, turning it left and right before he saw it to be in place. A twinge of pain sprung forth at the motion. "Everything looks to be correct Stacey. Enjoy your stay."

As he left with his supplies, Nicholas bent to kiss my cheek, succeeding until I turned my head, feeling his top lip moving aside and his top teeth scratch skin. Smiling in lust, he pulled a finger from my chin to just beneath my eye, where a trickle of warmth was spilling over, examining it in front of his face. "Looks like I am the first of Sach's plan. All by accident and your fault." Licking his red finger in a sickly seductive way, Nicholas left without another word.

Mouth shut and eyes venomous, I ignored him as he stepped from the room. The screen on the wall went black and the lights dimmed, but my wrist roared. No medicines seemed to be slithering though the small tube, yet. Nicholas had set it wrong and kept it from bleeding. If he did any serious damage, I…I couldn't think of all the frustration and anger Donatello would unleash at their medicinal malpractice.

No matter what, I had to get out of here. On my own. Because the turtles would never find us. Reality set in. And seeped to depths beneath my skin. We had no trackers and even if they could retrieve a partial signal from a deactivated tracker, the turtles would need more than their weapons to take Sachs down. The piercing pain spiked again as I moved my arm to the most relaxed position possible, my eyes clenched tight for a brief second before opening again. I had to be strong and alert, for Violet, my parents, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Leo and lastly for myself. The sharp ache in my bound wrist and needle wound in my side brought a taste of the toxic water before us.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Ready for another chapter my lovely readers? I know I am! **_

_**First rating warning: I am not for sure, but the rating could possibly go up next chapter. I will keep you posted. **_

_**Anyways, to round out my little pre-chapter chat, I would like to announce that for all of our readers who post a username and/or name in the reviews, but I cannot find their account on fanfiction, there will be a reply section at the bottom of the chapters from now on. So feel free to review! I will answer either through a PM or the chapter, as I like to connect with all my readers! :) **_

Leonardo

It was relatively quiet this afternoon as we all had settled down after Mikey brought back all the goods and had impersonated a warning from Stacey. I smiled at the memory.

"And she said, "'You better swear you won't take even a peek in those bags. Otherwise I'll tell Santa, you belong on the naughty list, forever.'" I did. But I didn't tell her that I knew who Santa really was. I just told her I didn't mind being on the naughty list, like the rest of you."

The cacophony of laughing that had ensued, was deafening and carried on for minutes as we cried and rolled our way around the living room of the lair. His statement, more than amusing.

The good humour had left hours ago and being too wound up to meditate, I opted to watch a movie with Raph. He chose the third Star Wars movie. Granted he poked fun at the movie, saying I was into hot girls swinging machine guns in their hands wearing white dresses. Additionally saying, "Sure, Lukeonardo." When I asked him to pass the popcorn.

I retaliated, bumping his shoulder roughly, "Thanks, Raphesolo." Raphael just grunted in return. "Why so tough all of a sudden Raph?" I taunted in my mind. It wasn't like he'd never seen Star Wars or we hadn't kidded around before. Either way, there was no denying his liking of Princess Leia's spunkiness and her bravery. I enjoyed the fact that she was loyal to Han Solo and brave at the same time. Refreshing and timeless.

Seeing the words scroll across the screen in the movie's introduction and explanation, I heard footsteps echoing from the entrance tunnel to the lair, right outside the main room. We'd eventually have to teach the girls how to be quiet while walking and sneaking around. Not that it was interrupting the movie or annoying, it would just make things a little more interesting, especially to see how well they could possibly be as a kunoichi.

Stacey would be a natural, Violet, we'd have to hope for luck to be on her side. Because Violet would make a good fighter, with her tall, lean muscle; but even I had caught Raph and Mikey hiding around the sewers before, and they had been trying to be quiet.

Raph and I looked up, expecting Vi and Stace, yet instead there stood April; a shade whiter than I'd seen her last. "Umm, guys?" She asked nonchalantly.

Pausing the movie, I arose to greet her, yet Mikey beat me to it as he bounded in from his room, "Hey April! What's up?" She didn't reply instantly. Hesitation and mild shock upon her features.

Approaching her, I could see guarded fear in her eyes. Something was wrong. I just hoped whatever it happened to be, wasn't too bad.

Donnie swiveled in his chair at the computer, concerned in her quiet demeanor as we all were, "April. What happened? Were you attacked?"

She shook her head, pulling her arms around herself as though she were cold in the semi-heated lair, "No. I'm fine. I just don't know about the girls. They've been missing for the past few hours. I was hoping they'd be hanging with you guys." Panic seized my thoughts, but I squelched it to keep my cool.

"Are you sure they aren't still shopping April?" Raph offered, "I heard girls shop a lot when given a decent amount of money." He paused for a moment, deciding to let Donnie handle the problem, "You might as well check the trackers Don." He was getting angry to cover up his worry, as he spat out the last sentence.

Donatello, exasperated at his sudden change in tone, replied, "Already on it."

April again shook her head, having politely waited for Don and Raph to finish their thoughts, "Not Stacey. If she's ever offered something like this, she spends however much will buy her the essentials she needs, saves some, or buys only a few small luxuries. The rest she gives to charity or elsewhere. A good 50-60% doesn't stay in her pocket. Not mentioning the fact that Violet can only shop for so long."

If that was true, then they should have been back by now, "It hasn't been that long, has it?" I asked. If something had happened to the girls within the recent hours, the faster we found out, the quicker we had the chance to react. We should have had someone watch them from the top of the buildings.

April gazed into each of our eyes slowly before she solemnly replied in a whisper we all heard clearly, "It's been five hours."

From there the room grew still and unmoving. No question something had befallen Violet and… Stacey… Eerie silence in the reality of the face of fate.

Donatello the first to speak, his voice half frantic, his face glued to the computer, "Both Vi and Stace's trackers and phones are offline, possibly deactivated, or under a severely protected area that would scramble the signals. After running diagnostics, though… I'm more afraid that they've been deactivated. Both are primitive and sensitive technology when placed under physical pressure." He paused to look up from the screen where Both Violet and Stacey smiled during pictures he'd asked for from Violet. Having downloaded them from her phone when Violet had stayed a week here. "So…If you were a girl, where would you go shopping?" We all looked to Donnie, astounded he would ask that after babbling about technology. Talking of girly things just seemed…awkward and for girls only. Then he clarified, "You know, to find them?!"

It made more sense, but didn't take the awkwardness away. Panic and adrenaline overloaded my thoughts. Where could they be? Clothing store? Bath Store? Fitness Store?

The first answer came proudly from both Michelangelo and Raphael, "Victoria's Secret?" Exactly the place they would come up with; though I would admit, it was not a bad guess. They both looked to each other shocked the other would think such a thing. I growled low and threatening, in no way were they furthering the situation.

Next Raph cleared his throat and crossed his arms, retracting his answer as he shot me a perplexed look that held a degree of anger in response to my growl, "I mean, M.A.C."

"Good one Raph" I thought, smirking slightly at the changing of his initial answer.

He noticed, sending a heavy glare my way while Mikey tried his hand at re-guessing as he tapped his chin lightly, unashamed, "The Pizzeria!" Sometimes his answers were funny, but now wasn't the time as another growl threatened to slip past my crossed arms and frustration.

Donnie simply covered his face with his hand in irritation, "No, Mikey. That's where you would go."

"But you said-" He started.

I was through with his antics as I cut him off. "Get serious Mikey. This could be a matter of whether or not we see Stacey or Violet again…Alive."

Donnie looked my way, a new light in his eyes as an idea spilled from his mouth, "What if we check their shopping bags for any clues of where they might have gone after dropping them off?"

Mikey tried to repeat Stacey's warning, "But she said-"

Donatello dismissed him, gazing at the ground as his head shook from side to side, "At this point Mikey, it doesn't matter; we can't find their position by tracker or phone. We have no choice."

With that April darted to the kitchen where the bags had been placed near the table, crouching and digging through them frantically, pulling out numerous items, including a bag of orange M&amp;M's, which she held in her hands, staring intently at them, her brows furrowing as they fell from her hands and onto the waiting floor. A whisper visible unto only our ears, as her face became like marble, all eyes on her, "Oh. My. Gosh."

Instinctively, I walked toward her, instantly curious, and a step away from her, our eyes locked. Alert high. Within the gaze, a message transcribed. We knew exactly where the girls had gone and never should have set foot again: Aeropostale. Psychic seeming, I dismissed how we connected in a way to just know, instead seeing the minute advantage in the lightning fast thought. Only one outcome was possible. The slightest relief I allowed for myself.

Her mouth quicker to action than mine as she stood up from her crouch to tell Donatello, "Hack Aeropostale. Now."

Donnie needed no further prompting. "On it April."

Realization struck everyone as bitter strain filled the room like we had been washed over a grate of diamonds. Again, my restlessness intensified, all I wanted was to know was that Stacey was safe. Yet, I knew the time lapse in our guard slipped way too easy. This was to never happen again. Violet and Stacey would have someone near them all the time when we recovered them. We'd train them and keep them close. It seemed a bit much to demand, but I had never let my guard down this far since Sachs had kidnapped us. We had become complacent, too warm in our routine. And the girls, especially Stacey, were paying the price for it.

No one had told Stacey and Violet that they could not go back nor warned them of the possible dangers of returning to Aeropostale. A sting of anger rose once more, which I crushed; we still had a chance of stopping any plan Sachs had.

Forced calm spilled over the intensity of my voice, "Tonight will be long. I suggest we make ourselves comfortable…and get Donnie some spiked coffee." Everyone but Donnie turned to me, flabbergasted I would propose such a thing in front of Mikey, who was all for it.

Raphael challenged my descision, "Why don't we just storm the place and forget the coffee?"

I tensed, further driving a wedge between my hot headed brother and I. I understood his fear for Violet, but not every circumstance was that easily fixed, "The situation is all in Donnie's hands till we know more. Normally, I would have no problem storming a store such as Aeropostale, but it is probably crawling with foot scum and innocent humans who stock the store. I can't risk us being seen or innocents getting caught in the crossfire. That is why Raph."

Mikey jumped in, serious in demeanor and voice, not a sliver of playfulness, "If we're gonna find our girls. Donnie's gonna need the best energy inducer out there, a Crimson Cow." When Michelangelo had grown up, none of us knew, but no one complained at his suggestion.

We left April with Donatello to give us verbal updates while Raph, Mikey and I focused on the small espresso machine in the kitchen. The pressure still high in light of the simplest task: make coffee.

"Does Don really drink that much coffee?" Raph asked, somewhat unsure of how to use the small gift April had brought to us for National Coffee Day last year.

Donatello had found love when he had gotten a whiff of the black, powerfully scented liquid. For three days straight, he preached of its beautiful refinement that kept you going without any rest.

The caffeine high lasted less than a day after, resulting in a fifteen hour crash on the couch and a long lecture from Splinter on self-control. The slight sparkle of humour in Splinter's eye gave way that he hadn't expected Donatello to be the first for the need of a lecture of self-control and the talk had to have been partially about 'flirting'; because Donnie hardly spoke or drank coffee for a week till Raph asked Donnie about a new phone on the market, provoking the joyous techno-babble. I smiled lightly at the memory. I'd been shocked before at Raph's inquiry, yet now I wasn't. We were a real team. Preparing an oversized human mug, Raph turned on the machine, while Mikey snagged a green canned Crimson Cow from behind the fridge. A good knowledge of where to hijack Mikey's secret stash of things in the case he did something that required punishing further than the extent of the Hashi.

"Does Donnie really need an energy drink to top the caffeine in the espresso?" Raph now asked, worried a replay of last year might again be upon us.

I shook my head, convinced of the necessity, "Raph, until we find and recover Stacey and Violet, Donnie is our only hope to hacking into anything. You know neither of us could navigate a computer like him."

Reluctantly, He poured the energy drink Mikey had provided into the cup, filling it to the brim with a watery mix of caffeines. I took the cup to Donnie, a small smile of appreciation upon his face as he took it, and glanced up to me, promptly returning to his main screen, where a series of code was open and running in one window. An interactive map in another monitor, and a weird type of blank, white noise fuzzy, awaiting video feed in another flat screen above his head. Along with five (possibly illegal) programs on the bottom bar of the main monitor. Donatello was going to thoroughly hack through whatever network he had to, to find them.

We needed a time estimate for when we would know the slightest bit of information. "How long?"

Without looking up, he typed another complicated command into the code window and answered me, "Considering I have to go around a series of security blockades created by Sachs Industries, comb through security feed from last week and work my way up to today. And unsurprisingly, they're the only recently updated cameras in Times Square."

"Does that mean they somehow knew the girls would go there?" April's voice carried over in caution.

Don tipped his head forward, careful of his words, "They did, but their knowledge was short term." Sachs deserved worse than the death sentence for his acts of premeditated murder schemes.

Donnie then pulled up a window on a different monitor that was monitoring things within that part of internet space, pointing to a military time and programming gibberish, "Last night, at exactly the time Stacey accepted the invitation, Sachs Industries carefully updated Aeropostale's internet and camera capabilities. It's a spider-web like program meant to confuse any who try to hack it. Oddly simple once inside. Yet, I've seen it before and recognize that I'll have to flip information into a three dimensional web to find what we need."

Glancing my way he finally answered my question, his genius intellect aside, "It's new, primitive and complicated. Give me five hours and ask me again." Five hours had been least time I expected, but it still would not be enough.

Thoroughly confused, Raph roared at the verdict, "FIVE HOURS?! DO YOU THINK VIOLET AND STACEY HAVE FIVE HOURS IF THEY ARE IN SACH'S FILTHY HANDS?!"

As Raph neared, I knew he'd slam Donnie across the room if he didn't calm down. Swiftly, I pinned him against the nearest wall, ignoring the sickening crack always made from the concrete's fragility next to our seven foot mutant strength.

I had to get him calm, speaking as smoothly and as firmly as possible, "Raph! I hate it that we have to wait too. Running blindly into a place alike Sachs Tower, a new and improved Sachs Tower, will only result in an unnecessary injury and yield no information. We have to know why they were captured and where they were taken."

He calmed very little, pushing me off as he pulled his Sai's out, "Interrogating little miss foot queen might get us somewhere."

I drew my katanas, ready to take on whatever frustration Raphael needed to dish out, my own frustrations lashing his way as my own anger released through my voice, "If we could catch and hold her!"

Mikey stepped in, a nunchuck slung over his shoulder, as he smiled innocently, "Chill dudes! We'll get em back and blow Sachs up like the Fourth of July!" Mikey was the calm of the rapidly worsening storm between Raph and I.

"Wise you must be, my sons. This is not your first task to save someone. Remember what you four have done in the past to succeed." Splinter's came through clear and crisp, loving and wary. More calm and confident than I could muster at the moment. I was failing at keeping a level head. He knew how much damage we could cause in each other's rage.

I placed my katanas back into their sheaths, anxious to get back on track with any information our techie brother could find, which at the moment was nothing as I glanced back to see him and April scouring over the multiple screens.

After separating from our tussle, Raphael, Mikelangelo, and I scattered to the far ends of the living room: Me trying to meditate on the couch, Raph, sharpening his sai's at the kitchen table and Mikey playing with the remote to the blank tv on the recliner. All unable to sleep, and in silence. Even as tired as Master Splinter was, he stayed at the edge of the room on his meditation mat, watching over us with gentle, stern eyes.

I had to calm the rage of not being able to control the situation.

As I tried to clear my mind, I found it kept wandering to think of a life without the girls, without Stacey… Sweet, but strong in soul and body, short, yet beautiful in her true lightly shaded complexion, bright hazel eyes and shining blond hair, her wig for dancing not too far darker from the real near white blond underneath it. I'd never see another chance with a girl of her beauty or her bearings.

Stacey, a natural born leader.

I could do nothing but pray and hope no harm would come to either of the girls in the defeat I felt. I knew it was a wasted breath and thought as I reminisced on our own encounter with Sachs and his thirst for literal blood…

There was little probability neither Stacey nor Violet would survive if we didn't do something fast.

So, again I tried clearing my mind, my legs crossed and eyes closed. Focused on nothing. Again, I wandered…

A furry paw soon began to claw lightly at the somewhat sensitive whorls in my shell, gaining my attention as my eyes opened. "My son. Do not force your mind to clear. Let it go where it needs to. Trying to push something you are not able to do at the present will make it most unfulfilling."

I looked up to Splinter, silence the only comfort, besides the taking of computer keys, for the hour that had passed. "I wish we could do more. I was trying to gain insight that I cannot gain by normal means."

He smiled genuinely, petting his beard as he stopped scratching my shell to face me, "Not every moment can we know all, but every moment we can decide to do as needed."

I wasn't exactly catching, normally good at deciphering his wisdom, "What do you mean father? I don't understand."

"Rile your brothers to the cause. Do not forget to keep in mind those you love. Encourage them to the end. Know they share your pain; of Stacey and of Violet." His voice nurturing water and his eyes a tame rapid river. I had to band us all back together, one brother at a time. Even as I worried for Stacey's safety, I wished could keep her safe, holding her close to me.

* * *

**Reviews that could not be answered by normal PM's**

**(Like I said, I love connecting with my readers ^^, even if they lack a fanfiction account :)**

Princess Bunny: Things are definitely gonna get messy... In ways no one could imagine... I will definitely keep updating!


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hi! _**

**_I have good news and bad news! _**

**_Good news: Things are bout to get messy... I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Bad news: I will be unable to post weekly and from now until I've adjusted back to school, I will post as frequently as possible, but I fully intend to finish this story no matter what!_**

**_Last Rating Warning: This chapter is the beginning of the M rating. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Thank You! :)_**

Karai

Sitting in a room of strategically placed screens; I monitored the girls, savoring in the pain Stacey started to show after Nicholas had left. Violet, a bore, until she awoke from the light sleeping drug we'd given her. I flipped Stacey's dagger in my palms as I tore my eyes from the screen.

Revenge would be mine.

Sachs had promised me my share of indulging their pain. And I was going to see to it that both were crushed silkworms underneath my feet.

Sachs entered the room, his hands clasped behind him, before he undid them to motion Nicholas into the room, "Nicholas, please join us."

Nick, without hesitation, followed Sachs, closing the door behind him. Questioning our gathering, "You need my assistance?"

Nodding quietly, I kept a smiling eye as they brought forth chairs to sit in. "I would like to discuss the plan in which we will extract information from our prisoners." No more than average humans, we would gather information from them and execute as we had done before.

Sachs sat leaning his body to one side of the chair. "Though you expect simplicity, Karai, I would not act on such feelings." Confused, my lips pursed as I leant forward slightly, leading him to continue, "These girls. Stacey and Violet are not just here for the benefit of taking our greatest threat down, but bringing back a project I allowed to slip from my grasp."

Was my employer so stupid to try to poison the city with gas again? "It failed. Why would you try the same project twice? Are you, Mr. Sachs, wishing to end your life by the hands you created?" I rose to my feet, Sach's eyes on the blade I fiercely placed at his throat.

He chuckled, calm in demeanor, retracting my blade to allow him to speak "I am not aiming to poison the city again. I aim to perfect the mutagen. Without it, I cannot make more than mutants that have intelligence. Humans who we test on lose their minds. Animals act like possessed creatures. I want mutants that can coherently understand what I want them to do. You could theoretically make a superhuman from the mutagen without mixing genes, but every test has resulted in a frenzy of madness."

I accepted his explanation, but it did not explain where we would get such a sample. "And how will extracting information on our enemies from the girls allow you to perfect the mutagen?"

A twinkle surfaced in his eyes as Sachs relaxed in his chair, "The turtles will no doubt attempt a rescue, but even if they were to succeed in taking one girl, all I need is a drop or two of blood to perfect it. That is where I will win."

Nicholas leaned forward to ask a question, "What precisely do you require me to do? I know ways to make Stacey writhe beneath my touch, as a little payback is due for the pain she caused me."

I smiled wickedly, enjoying his explanation. "You shall have all the repayment you desire until I receive word of my father's return from a business trip to Brooklyn. I will then take up my own chains and place them on the girls."

Sachs agreed, "I will have my scientists tweak the mutagen as much as possible while you two dole out your punishments. Elaborate the fact that they are powerless and defenseless in the face of their demise. And do not give Miss Nikkila any room to think she could escape if you move her from the chair, she is skilled. Tighten security around the building and have tranquilizers at the ready, for these prisoners are more valuable alive and a danger to us than we've ever faced." He got up to gaze at the screen Stacey was displayed on, pain sweeping over her features every few minutes. "If we do not handle this correctly, the whole world of spies will at the ready to take us down."

Stacey was indeed a special prisoner, yet it would take quite a bit to scare me away, "Then it is done. As soon as Violet awakens, Nicholas, you have the honors of beginning the fun. Just do not forget to leave Stacey alive after you ravage her body. I must have my own fun in showing her that there is no better warress than me."

Mischief played upon his features, leaving me curious as he replied, "You believe I am going to start with Stacey? Oh, no. I intend to catch fire to her mind before I touch her. Violet will be the color of her angered face."

Sachs concluded the meeting, a malicious grin gracing his lips "Very well then. I shall enjoy this. Until it begins, I dismiss you to prepare yourselves."

* * *

**Reviews that could not be answered by normal PM's**

**(I love connecting with my readers ^^, even if they lack a fanfiction account :)**

Princess Bunny: It's a bit of a wait, but be assured, the chaos that spirals from it will be worth it! :)


	38. Chapter 38

**_I haven't posted a chapter in over a month! I didn't think it would take me this long, oh well! It's here! And for those of you who are anticipating the torture... Stay tuned... Next chapter begins the horrid nightmare Stacey and Violet will enter! Don't forget to read this chapter though, it's got info you DON'T want to miss! ;) Enjoy! _**

**Leonardo**

"I've been maneuvering this system for three hours Leo, I can only go so fast if I'm going to keep Sachs and Company from noticing me. My systems may be advanced, but as a small noticeable blimp on their internet radar we could be done in by a mega-computer at any moment. I'm surprised I've gotten this far." Donnie grumbled through gritted teeth as Raph, Mikey, and I crowded around him and his hub of homemade technology. Calm had ensued, but a painful calm of easy disruptance, a silent dare to disolve it.

All we needed was one clue as to the girls' whereabouts and Donnie could nail down coordinates. And we would have Violet and Stacey back. I just hoped it would be that simple. Donatello, over the past three hours, had been able to flip 32% of the information into a web-like code he could decipher and play back as video and audio feed. Except for the fact that 32% wasn't nearly enough to make even a partial video as Donnie explained.

"I'd hurry up Donnie, 'cause I know the foot need a gentle reminder as to whom they should not be messing with." Raphael's Brooklyn accent broke through as he kept his sai's drawn, his muscular, callused hands curled around its sharp edges. His voice as dark as the look in his eyes. "Sach's head will be a decoration for my sai."

I did not cringe at his distasteful comment, I instead welcomed the image of his high head perched upon my katana, blood running thickly from the slow dismemberment. We had faced him before and we would find a way to keep him at the water's edge again, even if Sach's himself survived as he usually did. That I was assured of. Nothing more. Karai, ruthless in her evil, never ceased to disgust me, her victims were always were just barely alive when we found them hours later, begging for help. There was no mutagen or medicine that could have saved any one of them. Shopkeepers, restaurant owners, bankers, accountants, etc. All used with a promise of richness or power, all to be thrown violently from the pedestal of life. Her pedestal would soon hopefully be ripped from her, however unlikely.

And if Mikey had read my thoughts, I would have never stopped him, for he had seen such horrors. His supposed innocence refused to show in his own anger, "Man, I'm just ready to tear that wretch to shreds. I know she's behind this. Somehow." Michaelangelo rarely became silent or spoke in the angering tone he let escape from his mouth, but here he stood between me and Raph, seething in his own thoughts. His fists clenched in front of him.

Refusing to touch Raph or anger Mikey further, I returned to Donnie for a status report, "Donnie…" I stressed.

"Leo. I am going as fast as I safely can. I thought I could do this in five hours, but it looks to be more like twelve if I want to keep Sachs from noticing." His heated voice threw back firmly.

Safety was only a portion of my concerns, the girls were our first priority. "As your leader I'm asking you to throw caution aside and decipher the video feed. Even if it risks our computers going down."

Instantly, he spun in his chair to face me, fury written over layers of exhaustion as Donatello rose to his tall height, his bo-staff in hand, "I've said it before. And I won't hesitate to repeat myself. If we lose this computer Leonardo, we lose all our INFORMATION and BASICALL6Y HAND OUR MEDICAL INFORMATION TO THE FOOT! Not to mention our computer nor Xbox will be USABLE if I attempt to download all the information AT ONE TIME. A mass download is extremely obvious and rendered un-decrypt-able because the encryption is only decipherable over the INTERNET. Ask again, and I'll knock you out for the rest of the twelve hours."

A full threat Donatello would not hesitate to go through with. I knew well then I'd overstepped my boundaries. Having some knowledge of computers, I understood that any could be hacked by the right hacker. My fear for Stacey and Violet's safety in the hands of a malevolent mistress hung tighter than any technological risk. Risks were necessary in certain circumstances. Some were not. Here, a line I'd never felt nor understood, had been crossed. A course I couldn't distinguish, danger in every move.

Again Donnie sat, stiffly, as he furiously pounded the tips of his fingers into the keyboard, while we quietly stood back a few feet more than we had before, defeat and sleep edging into my mind against my will.

"Resiliency to the natural impulses of the body are an impressive, though at some point you four will have to give in to your needs. For selflessness is admired, but neglect of oneself is destructive of the body. Rest my sons, for you are useless to anyone dead upon your feet." Splinter never ceased in knowing when just one of us were hurt or tired. A fatherly instinct that mothered in the lack of one. Now, his eyes were steel weights, gazing in none but Raphael's, Michelangelo's, and my way. Sensei did not dole out the same order for Donatello, leaving him to mercilessly attack the keys at an astonish-able rate.

Nodding, we left silently to get what little sleep we could, Raph the only one to draw me aside to speak his own fury, "Leo, the minute we get info on the girls' whereabouts, let me be the first on the frontline."

There was not a thing I could say, therefore I gave a nod before heading for my room to rest. My eyes closed in obedience as sleep demanded that I rest for the hours ahead.

A shrill voice filled with panic pierced my sleep, awakening my body from its comfortable position on my bamboo mat. I'd gotten at least 6 hours of dreamless sleep by the feel of my heavy eyelids and the slight soreness in my feet. Now, adrenaline pumped in my veins, April was nearly screaming and April doesn't scream without reason. Granted, she had left not long after Donnie had begun delving into files she could no longer comprehend, saying she needed to catch a few hours' sleep before returning to work for her segment on the Saturday morning news, and probably wanted to know everything Donnie had found out or had had a run in with the Foot. Michelangelo had instantly agreed offering to escort and watch over her at her apartment, but April insisted she would be safe due to the foot believing that she would be heavily guarded by us because they had taken the girls, and thankfully she had been right. It wasn't an entirely factual arguement, although it did convince Mikey to let her go alone.

Katanas drawn, I ran into the main hub of activity to find April laying papers along the length of the kitchen table. Where was the emergency? She didn't smell of sweat or other things indicating there was one. Slowly, I sheathed my Katanas, approaching her from behind to glance over her shoulder at what lie on the table.

"Guys, I'm sorry for waking you all up from your nap, but we've got a serious problem. One that will keep any mission of trying to save Violet and Stacey from being quiet." Energy bounced off of April as though she were Mikey with a shot of sugar.

Only one question came to my mind, "What is it April? What is going to prevent us from being ninja?"

Her answer came as a whisper, eyes wild in the exhaustion and worry they held. She was about to crash physically and if we didn't get the information from her now, we wouldn't know for eight or more hours. Any info we could get was crucial. "Someone knows… Someone knows that Stacey's been kidnapped. Its national headlines on the news, Leo. The anonymous tip even came with a ten second video in the email… But any attempts to air it and the video crashed." April's eyes watered slightly as she continued, seemingly afraid to ask, "Guys… You all didn't send that, did you?"

If any turtle knew, it was Donatello, "Donnie?" I inquired.

His head turned my way slightly as he hummed, oblivious to the crisis, "Hmm? Yes, Leo?"

My jaw nearly dropped at the empty look in his eyes, tired beyond the point of April's version of tired. "Were you able to decipher the video feed and send an email saying the girls had been kidnapped?"

Donnie's answer was plain, while normally his answers are never very plain, "No."

Raph then chose to intervene and ask April, "Couldn't it be traced?"

Her head shook as sadness filled her eyes, "No. It had no clues in the email address either. This could lead the Foot to go underground and work in a more secure place than wherever Stacey and Violet are now."

Michelangelo spoke up, showing a bit of the intelligence he hid, "Or it could help us to see where security gets amped up in this town. If only there were always more of Sach's guards to throw cream pies at."

Yet, I knew there was more to a slight advantage like this, "Mikey, it also means that Sach's might be uncovered again as the criminal he is." Turning to all of them, I explained further, "This master hacker already has Sach's undivided attention, drawing notice away from us. And it will likely keep them alive longer because Sach's knows whomever sent out this information wants Stacey and likely Violet, alive as well."

April nodded as she leaned heavily on Mikey for support, her fingers pushing through in her hairline as she tried to wipe away her exhaustion, "If it helps, I did get a good look at the video. It showed the beginning of a fight and both Stacey and Violet were surrounded by foot. With no ending, we could only speculate what happened next. I only hope Donnie can uncover the full video, because ten seconds shows too little to go off of where it happened."

I agreed, yet she was wearing herself down worrying and refusing to rest until everything was solved. Kidnapped niece or not, she was going to hit a wall of sleep and could do nothing more in the moment, so I calmly suggested, "April, would you like to sleep in the guest room before you pass out?"

Mikey chuckled as his voice lowered, "Yeah babe, you're kinda looking like you'll hit that wall pretty quick."

"Mikey!" Raph warned, "April doesn't need your unsaid innuendoes and bridal carry service. She can handle those things herself."

"In other words, wait till she asks Mikey." I finished, summing Raph's words for Michelangelo.

Mikey pouted, slightly hurt as April walked off to the guest room till she turned back to him, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Mikey, but I got it tonight."

Mikey's smile widened to a painful point as his dimples got as they could get as she continued her trek to the guest room Stacey and Violet were previously staying in.

Shaking my head, I turned to see how Donnie was holding up, being up this long could not have been good for him. As I and Splinter suspected, Donnie's head lolled forward with a sudden wave of drowsiness as his fingers slowed in their typing. Before I could suggest him to do the same as April, Master Splinter stepped into his authority as father of the household, "Donatello. I advise that you go to bed as well."

Don wasn't so easily convinced, mumbling "No." with his eyes squinted open, taking a swig of the cold coffee distastefully to awaken himself.

"Donatello." Splinter tried softly, believing it would urge him better, "I would like you to rest."

Annoyance breached the edge of Donnie's voice as it rose a bit higher than a whisper, unusual to his peace-keeping nature, "No."

Again Splinter tried, taking a step toward Donnie, beginning to try reasoning with the most logical turtle. "It will do you no good to sit there trying to sleep and comprehend what you cannot without a fresh mind. Take a rest."

The same answer, Splinter got, now normal voiced and filled with bridled aggression, "NO."

Master had had enough as he approached the purple banded Donatello, placing a hand firmly on his sagging shoulder, "Normally I would send you to the Hashi for disobedience, but under the circumstances, I cannot afford to. I will not ask again. Go to bed Donatello, your brothers can watch the computers while your programs run."

Next, Donnie snapped, standing up and shooting the chair backwards as he loomed over our father, his pupils dilated and mad, "NO! I WILL NOT QUIT TYPING! IF STACEY AND VIOLET DIE BECAUSE I COULD NOT FIND THEM WITH ALL THE TECHNOLOGY I HAVE… I REFUSE TO SLEEP MASTER SPLINTER! NOT. UNTIL. THEY. ARE. SAFE. AND. SOUND."

He loomed over Splinter, looking as though he were about to shove our father into a concrete wall. I could let no such dishonorable thing happen. Our father was just trying to help and was about to pay a price Donnie would later assuredly regret. I stepped in, not caring what Donatello might do in retaliation to my hand as it pulled him back, "Donnie! Stop it, this isn't you! Listen to Master Splinter."

Payback for pulling him away from Splinter was delivered in the form of a muscle packed punch to my cheek and jaw, stunning me as pain flooded my face, knocking my head back slightly.

If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight I was assured that could knock him out. I crouched into a fighting stance as Raph successfully jumped and pinned Donnie to the floor, yet I wasn't about to let him up. He needed to be down for the count for what he had done. I lunged as Raph pulled Donnie to his feet, securing his hands behind his back as he thrashed.

Raphael instantly saw what I had in mind and called for Mikey to stop me, "Mikey!"

"On it bro!" Michelangelo shouted as a hand grabbed my right forearm and then my left so quick and hard I couldn't escape them.

Donatello was the only one on my mind, my own anger bubbling at the thought of a dishonored Splinter as I tried to attack again, "Don't you ever YELL at Master Splinter again! He was trying to help your stubborn butt to get some sleep!"

Donnie had his own retort, attempting as well to charge me, "I'm SORRY Mr. I've got to be perfectly obedient! Some of us are TRYING to find our girls!"

Fed up with his excuses, I replied harshly, as I pried myself from Mikey's grasp, "It doesn't excuse your actions!"

Giving up, Mikey let go of me and I gave him a nod as to tell him I was no longer a threat.

"Don, dude, snap out of it!" Mikey tried, aiming to slap Donatello across the face, instead connecting harshly with a pop to Raph's cheek as Donnie ducked.

Tension filled the room at an alarming rate as a short silence was overtaken by Raph's growl. His dangerous instinct having taken over, Raphael shoved Don roughly to the side and sailed a punch straight for Mikey's nose, instead hitting me square in the eye as I dived to go after Donnie opposite Raph. Pain sharpened over the eye and side of the face I had been struck. I would most likely have a tender bit of purple-green skin there later.

From there we went into a melee mode, at first strategically punching with the best of our Ninjitzu skills, then kicking, punching, and roughhousing our way into a such mess I couldn't tell who I was fighting, I just wanted to make them hurt enough that they would give up the fight.

"STOP!" Shouted a loud voice while our feet were taken from underneath us, leaving us as a heap of angry, tired turtles. As my anger faded I now recognized the voice as Splinter's as he scrutinized our heap, "You four know better than to fight like savage animals, if you are not ashamed of yourselves, you should be. Do not let this happen again."

Master Splinter turned to Donnie as he pulled his way out from the bottom of our ungraceful pile,"You will go to bed with your brothers, in your separate rooms."

This time, Donatello complied, first to rise huffily and trudge off to his room stopping when he opened the lab door, shouting over his shoulder, "Mikey, don't you dare touch any of the computers or so help me…" An echo of the slam of the heavy door his last noise for the day.

Splinter then switched his knife-like focus to us three still on the floor, albeit now untangled. "Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. I want you off to bed as well. None of you are fit for any mission until you are well rested. Now go, I will keep watch for news." The power behind his voice was so concentrated it could command water to dance with a single syllable.

Silently we obeyed. And as I closed my door this time, I knew I needed a clearer head if we were to face Sachs. Once again.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Whew! My co-writer and I finally finished today's chapter! It's also a Record Breaker for us as far as word count goes! I love all you readers and hope you enjoy Chapter 39, the beginning of the torture! Violet gets the credit for this chapter, for she wrote nearly all of it! Before you read, I will give one last warning, this chapter is not for the faint of heart...**_

**Violet **

What happened? The last thing my throbbing head could remember was fighting the lusty creep Nicholas. Opening my eyes slowly, the surroundings are much cleaner and brighter and whiter than I last remembered being in. The floor was cold and my hands sagged behind me. What was keeping me from moving? I tried moving them, yet succeeded in nothing but a tiny give in what held my arms up, an ache beginning to arise when I tried. Next I investigated my feet, could I move them? Attempting to stand, I found I was able to, yet a resistance came when my foot tried to go forward away from a basic standing position.

Now, I looked back and down. I was dressed in a white tank top and black spandex pants, my shoes discarded elsewhere. Bungee like cords laced in a thin metal braced against a ceiling above me and the floor underneath my feet. If I was in this odd room basically chained up, why was I the only one here? Before I had woken up here, Stacey and I had been fighting Foot… Wait, where was Stacey?! Karai's blade had been at her throat back in the storage room last I remembered. Was she even alive? "Stacey?" I whispered as my head began to stop throbbing.

An opening in the seamless wall revealed a one way door, from which a raven haired man with a white spandex shirt and black cargo pants walked in with a smug grin upon his features. "Sleep well Violet? I'd rather you be awake for what I have planned."

Nicholas was forever stained in his evil deeds, anything he planned would be for no benefit of anyone. "As well as someone can, chained to a ceiling and floor."

Nicholas kneeled down to my level, delicately taking my chin in his hand, "I'll only provide pain or pleasure. The only thing is that it's your choice."

Roughly pulling away, I barely thought on his words. Choice? When did he start giving people choices? "Doesn't sound like much of a choice to me."

His hand pulled on my chin again, then slid smoothly down my arm, a gaze thirst of bodily harm alight in his slightly hooded eyes as they followed his hands to my lower half. "I would hope for pleasure, but I am almost certain for pain."

The snake! How dare he look upon me that way! If he was going to act like a slithering reptile, I was going to give him physical venom, so I spat all over his 'pretty' face. My voice one of violent distaste, "Don't you dare touch me like that!"

Nicholas seemed unfazed by my actions, gingerly pulling a handkerchief from his left pocket and slowly wiping the saliva from his face. After completing his task, he returned the cloth to its rightful pocket and swiftly struck the back of his hand against the right side of my face. The pain of the abrasion continued long after the loud pop and jerk of my head, yet my face refused to give him much more than the slightest wince. I had fought bullies before, so Nicholas was nothing new.

Slowly re-facing him, I could see his eyes fiery in anger, but laughing with the smile that appeared when I dared again to gaze upon him. He was amused, I was not. "To break you is a dream I don't plan on passing up. Violet Winsbro. Welcome to your own personal hell."

"Pfft. Don't make me laugh." He really thought he could break me that easy? I was no china doll.

"Laugh? Oh no. I was planning on making you…" He moved so close our bodies were nearly touching, "writhe. My touch has been known to bring out the most exotic of feelings…Especially of shrewd women in high ranking."

Ugh! What happened between that Foot wretch and Nick needed to stay closed as a cold case. I would not bend to that sadistic touch. Yet, if I wanted to know anything of how to get out of here or find out where Stacey was, I would have to pretend I was enjoying his version of 'torture'. "So you really believe you're that good? Try me." I cocked my eyebrow and smirked with a hint of sass.

"You won't fool me that easily, Ms. Winsbro." Black hair moved back and forth lightly as a chuckle resounded from his lips, "Games are my specialty." His grin grew as he locked eyes with me again. "Shall I start this game?"

"Only if you can convince me you're good enough to play." Nicholas hadn't believed my first attempt, but as long as I could keep him talking I had a chance to gain some kind of inside information. I might not have been a spy like Stacey, who could pick out and solve anagrams in her mind from a seemingly innocent sentence, but I knew crucial information when I heard it.

Promptly the smile on his face faded as he pulled out a baton-like object about twelve inches long, "Then let's begin. The only rules are that you cannot move, cannot retaliate or try to harm anyone I bring in this room. Which should be fairly simple considering you're well bound."

To begin the session, he placed the baton to the outside of my thinly covered thigh and pressed a button on the end of it. A small, sharp sting of electricity shot through the tip. Ouch! I flinched as my mouth clamped shut, it had not been very painful, but the unforeseen shock had caught me off guard.

"Painful, is it?" Nicholas asked in an upbeat voice. "Karai finds this toy especially… pleasing."

I continued to play along, "Pleasing for her to use or for you to use?"

Nick then proceeded to press the baton into the front of my thigh, turning the knob a notch higher. "She would probably say that she gets more pleasure from using it, but I beg to differ. We became close the minute she offered to train me, albeit it was a bit forced. Something about her vile tongue speaking of how she plans to help me get Stacey back charmed me…" He smiled wickedly, "You can see why we chemically work like magic. The same tastes for whips and chains leads to the perfect union, don't you think?"

I just wanted to throw up. Nicholas had gone from being an innocent psycho to a sadistic freak with homicidal tendencies. If Nick and Karai ever became the rulers of the world we'd all be doomed, or dead within 24 hours. Another biting shock rippled through me, this time from the base of my back as the tip of the stick pressed harshly into my skin; a slight grunt escaped my lips as the pain grew.

"So now that we have the introductions out of the way, what do you know of Stacey's parents?" Nicholas asked in a sweet tone.

"Why do want to know? Do you not know what parents are like?" I shot back, I was willing to keep toying with him if it bought time for one of us to escape.

Suddenly, the prod was in the top of my back pushing my arms back painfully, "AGH!" This session was beginning to really hurt!

Yet I could not mistake the dark, angry tone to his voice as he hissed, "I want answers Violet. As long as you provide me no solutions, I will continue to use this shocking device until you pass out."

He pulled it out to shove it quickly just below my ribs, as I flinched and groaned in agony at the sudden jab. My reply ground out from between my clenched teeth as searing shocks waved through my body, "I don't know much. Her dad's a science geek and her mom's a karate master or something, I never really met them!"

Nicholas seemed to buy my explanation, twisting the prod further up into my ribcage, before promptly pulling it away, "That's a start, but not quite what I'm looking for."

Now, he placed it straight into my stomach and he his devilish grin came close to mine, the shocks harsh and unrelenting, "AAAAAHHHH!" My head went back as I tried to regulate the pain, scarcely breathing. Sticky hair fell in over my eyes as I brought my head back to face him, my aching chest heaving for want of air. He pulled the prod slightly out as he leaned closer.

Gripping onto one of the cords that secured my wrist to the ceiling, I tried to steady myself and pulled back from the touch of the prod. As I lifted my eyes slowly upward, my breathing heavy and shaky, the pain was becoming unbearable and I worried for what Stace might be going through as well. I didn't want to know how they could possibly make this worse…this was bad enough.

To keep pressing for time and information, as miserable as that may have been, I continued in our game of cat and mouse. With our breaths mingling in the close proximity, I asked in a seductive tone, trying for a mischievous smirk despite the pain, "Then what are you looking for?" My eyes glanced down at his nearby lips. Suddenly, we were locked in a passionate kiss. As the kiss continued, he pressed the prod further between and under my rib cage; I tensed in anticipation of the coming shock, opening my mouth slightly. Yet sadly I forgot to keep my mouth closed – his tongue entered my mouth. Within a second, he had turned the electricity on. In a mixture of pain, rage, and shock, I bit down to endure the misery, "accidentally" catching Nick's tongue in the process. Immediately he jerked back and let out a strangled scream and slapped the side of my face. He staggered backwards a few steps as he covered his mouth with his hand; a thick trickle of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth and between his fingers.

Well aware of the tender red hand print on my cheek, I loudly snarled through clenched teeth, "That's what you get you mentally deranged creep!"

Dabbing his bleeding mouth with his handkerchief, which was now mostly covered in blood, he chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "That was a heck of a kiss - I'll give you points for trying, but you'll never win this game Violet."

The prod whirred loudly as Nick cranked it up to full power; my eyes widening as I realized that there was no holding him back from releasing his full rage on me now. Pure fury was etched across his face as he began to mercilessly beat me with the high-voltage prod. Poking and slashing, he attacked me for what seemed like forever. My screams the only noise I could hear as they echoed in the empty room. With each touch of the prod I could feel and smell the burn of flesh and cloth. Tears and sweat adorned my body. Despite my efforts, my legs could no longer hold myself upright against the pain, sagging more and more with every strike.

A new voice entered the room, female and distinctively Japanese, it said, "Enough! I will take over now." Just before Nick was about to deliver another blow, he halted his arm mid-air and slowly lowered it to his side; the prod made a worn out hum as it powered down. The smaller figure walked over to Nicholas and looked down at the watch on her wrist, "I think you deserve a lunch break now."

Nick turned and smiled at Karai, "Aw, but I was just starting to have fun."

She cocked her head and then wiped her thumb across the corner of his mouth, grinning wickedly, "Looks like it was just as fun for her as it was for you."

"I bet she wishes it was." He grumbled as he rubbed his tongue against the inside of his cheek right as he turned to leave.

Without looking back, Karai stood in front of me and snapped her fingers, "Bring in the chair!"

What! The chair?! Did she mean the electric chair?! Were they about to kill me? I thought they wanted information? A sudden rush of energy surged through my veins as I began to squirm.

"Relax," Karai ordered, "It's not what you think it is."

Puzzled my body relaxed, only slightly, and I tried to lean and look behind her. Nick returned with three other guards in black ninja outfits, carrying a recliner-sized chair made of metal - straps and chains attached to the chair.

As they took me down from the binding cords and placed my limp body in the chair, Nicholas asked me mockingly, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I huffed at his stupid question, "Sure. Go drive onto the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge and make a hard right."

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, "That's no way to give a proper goodbye. What would Stacey think of your sassy behavior? I wonder what she's thinking right now?"

Karai shot him a glare and threatened, "Watch your tongue Nicholas, or I'll do more than bite it."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry baby, I know what I'm doing. And with that note, I think I'll go pay Stacey a visit." Glancing upwards, he smiled to a small black dot in the corner of the ceiling.

It was a video camera! I tried to leap from my seat as anger consumed me, guards holding me tight, "How dare you video tape me!" A new thought placed the puzzle piece into place, "Has Stacey been watching this whole time?"

The creep grinned one last time as he looked my way, "Of course." Then Nicholas was gone.

Through the open door I shrieked, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I HOPE STACEY TAKES OFF YOUR HEAD!"

By now the guards had strapped my ankles, waist, and neck to the chair and my wrists bound with small chains that were long enough to allow me to reach my mouth. The process of getting into the chair finally caught up with my enraged mind. Pain from the burns all over my body seeped into my nerves, and looking down at myself I wish I hadn't. Covered in red marks all over, spots in my clothes were singed; I felt as though I'd been stamped with a cow-brand numerous times.

A fourth guard brought a tray of colored mush and a glass of water and placed it in front of me, leaving to stand with the other three in the room. Yuck. Mush was always disgusting.

"Eat. You will have no chance to eat later." Karai's menacing voice cut through my thoughts.

Anything could have been in that mush, whether it be poison or sleeping powder, I was not about to take chances. Not in the slightest even though my aching body was beginning to beg for nourishment. "I'm not hungry." I lied.

"If that's the case, then I'll begin my own version of persuasion." The witch started. "Give me three of you." She ordered as she pointed to the four highly trained ninja in the entrance to the room. "Now you will know what happens to those who don't comply with my wishes. I'll make an example of you for Stacey if I have to." What was she doing bringing Stacey into this? My jaw twitched as I tried to hold my irritation at her, in. "I wonder which one of you has the thicker skin."

I grumbled under my breath, refusing to speak to or look at her, "My hide's plenty thick enough."

Suddenly, her hand snatched my chin between her biting fingernails, forcing me to look her in the eye, "We'll find out."

Swallowing, she got nothing but a glare of pure hatred from me.

A flicker of silver flashed before me in my face, "Recognize this? I expect you would." And I did. It was Stacey's tiny dagger. The one I cared not to know why she kept it where she did. Karai's voice full of venom as she continued to explain, "I will extract everything I need from you, even if it comes with blood." Turning to the guards, she barked an order to the one nearest to the door, "Tsūru O Motarashimasu." Obediently the man left. I didn't speak Japanese, but I could tell by the tone of her voice, whatever the man was bringing back, I wouldn't like it. She turned back to me, explaining, "We know of your acquaintance with our newest adversary. So, in order to make this more entertaining, we thought we'd bring in some familiar items."

Right on que, the fourth guard returned. He pushed a rolling metal tray into the room and re-shut the door. As he slowly rolled the squeaky table closer, I had a hint of what Karai was planning to do; the thought terrified me. Neatly laid out on the tray were four distinct items: one katana, a bo-staff, a sai, a kusarigama chain and a nun-chuck. They were identical copies, perfectly polished and sharpened, to the ones the turtles had. My eyes must have been wide, because she asked, "So you do know these?"

I cleared my throat, "Those are weapons; naturally I'd be afraid of your intent with them." A queasy feeling swirled in the pit of my aching stomach.

Reaching for the bo-staff for which she exchanged the dagger, continuing to explain as she snapped her fingers for a guard to come forward, "If you give me one of your sarcastic answers, expect this." After he got into place, as he held his she then proceeded to swing the staff into his stomach, then whacked the crook of his neck, causing the grown man to groan in pain; finally she spun and swept him off his feet causing him hit the cold, hard ground with a thud. He moaned and writhed on the ground before scooting away from Karai. I got the point, but of all the weapons the bo-staff was the least of my worries. Seeing the bo-staff reminded me of Donnie and how he used it, which was far less brutal than the way Karai had.

Next, after she walked over to the tray and returned the staff to its place, she grabbed the nun-chuck and kusarigama chain, beckoning the second guard forward, "If you don't give me an answer…" To further emphasize the danger I was in and to show how ruthless she really was, in one fluid motion, she restrained the ninja's hands behind his back with the nun-chuck, grabbed the kusarigama chain, flung several loops of metal around the ninja's throat, and pulled it taut with a jerk; all without a hint of mercy. The poor man gasped and squirmed as he sunk to the floor, Karai's grip still firm on the chain. As the man's eyes glazed over, and I could barely hear him breathing, Karai released him and let him fall on his back, "I'll choke it out of you." I looked from the man on the floor – wheezing for air – back to Karai, in her hand she held the handle of the sickle-like end of the chain. For a moment she didn't move but stared at the hurting figure; suddenly, before I knew what had happened, she raised her arm and flung the blade into the man's chest. I jumped in shock and stared wide-eyed at the evil assassin.

She continued to look at the man and watched him as he choked on his own blood and gurgled his last breath. Crimson life oozed from his chest and mouth and onto the floor.

"I figured I'd help to end his misery quickly." Karai said half-heartedly.

I had thought that Nick was bad, but in his own creepy way. Karai…she was pure evil, set to kill anything or anyone in her way to get what she wanted. The sudden realization sent a chill through my bones. It wasn't often that I had seen Mikey's kusarigama chain, but I had known he used it from time to time…never like this though. The thought of sweet-tempered Mikey using a weapon like that in such a vile way sent a sharp pang to my heart.

The black-hearted woman turned to me and sneered, "Still think your skin's thick enough to survive my punishments?"

I clenched my fists as rage boiled inside me. How dare she spill someone's blood simply for amusement! I kept my eyes on her as she strolled over to the tray. As she did so, one of the remaining ninjas fled to the door in a panicked means of unlocking it and trying to escape certain death.

Karai stopped by the tray and yelled, "Yameru!" and after a short pause, "Koko Ni Kite." The frightened ninja reluctantly slunk to where Karai was pointing, about a foot behind her. I could see the man's body shaking as a few muffled whimpers escaped his lips. Gingerly the oriental woman graced her hand over the weapons until she came upon the katana; delicately she picked it up and examined it – the light from the room giving it a bright gleam. I noticed the ninja stare at it in utter fright as a bead of sweat slid past his brow – his body shaking even more ferociously. She carefully slid her thumb over the edge of the blade, "If you should even attempt escaping…" in a single swoop she drove the large knife backwards and impaled the defenseless man. A short cry pierced the room as the man grasped the blade. Karai released her grip on the handle and folded her hands in front of her before gesturing to the man, her eyes never leaving my face. The ninja managed to pull out the blade, but not without a rush a blood pouring out from the open wound and the slices in his hands that had pulled out the sharp knife. In seconds, the man was on the floor in a pool of blood…dead. A wave of concern clouded my mind as I became even more nauseous : Stacey had strong feelings for Leonardo as secretly he did for her too…seeing a katana in the hand of someone who knew how to use it became a new horror to me. How could I ever fully trust Leo now? - Especially with my best friend. It had been a rocky start, but I had learned to respect Leo, somewhat, and accept him being around Stace…but with this sudden realization…that trust was quickly fading.

"Don't think I'm kidding when I say I mean business." Karai said, snapping my train of thought back to the present. She continued, "If you don't comply at all…" she turned her head and barked at the fourth, and last standing, guard, "Anata No Hiza No Ue Ni!" Slowly he walked to the evil mistress. "Sugu Ni!" she shouted fiercely. The man hastened his steps and got down on his knees about six feet away from where I sat. Karai picked up the remaining, unsoiled, weapon…the sai. Grabbing a handful of hair and material from the back of the ninja's mask, she jerked his head backwards while he yelped in pain. My pulse began to race as I saw the unannounced action about to occur. Without warning, she crammed the sai, like a dagger, into the man's open mouth and down his throat as a gush of blood spewed out. I screamed in terror and quickly turned my head away with my eyes clenched shut. I heard a thud as the man's body dropped to the ground and the clang of the dropped sai. I put my right hand over my mouth and slowly peaked my left eye open as I turned my head back around. My nausea, which had been steadily worsening as Karai gave her little demonstration, was becoming unbearable. When I saw the thick blood leaking out of the man's mouth and the hole in the back of his throat, I could barely keep from vomiting; plus, a bad headache was starting to develop at the back of my head, not helping matters any. As I close my eyes and leaned against the head of the chair, I thought of Raph and how he was usually so rough with his sais. It would be nothing for him, as large as he was, to easily do the same to me or Stacey. But when he didn't have his sais out…I thought for a minute…I wasn't sure how I felt about him. In a way he had always seemed so distant from me, or anyone for that matter, but then again I was constantly arguing with him as if he were my own brother. I had never really had that kind of confidence before, especially with a guy who was so much bigger than I was. I looked down at the sai on the floor, drenched in blood, and wondered why it was that he had never done the same to me already – surely there had been multiple times that I had deserved it. I was a bit harsh towards him.

The creak of the metal door woke me up from my wandering thoughts. Promptly Karai turned and walked over to the man at the door, Nicholas. "Karai, there's been a new development."

"What?" she asked half anxious half irritated.

"There's been a news break out. Apparently someone is on to the girls' kidnapping." the creep stated cautiously, scared of how she would take it.

"Impossible! Who leaked out information?" the small woman demanded.

"April O'Neal on Channel 6 reported it live just a few minutes ago; they don't know who sent the information though." he admitted.

Karai was fuming. She darted for the ninja who had been beaten with the bo-staff, put him in a head lock, and dragged his writhing body over to the metal table, grabbing the staff and pressing it up roughly against his throat. Getting a mere foot from my face she shouted, "WHO IS THE ONE WHO GAVE KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR KIDNAPPING?! Is there some sort of tracker on you or Stacey?! Did one of you alert authorities?! ANSWER ME!"

I jumped slightly as I stammered for words. My eyes drifted to the ninja's pleading face – he didn't want to die, and neither did I.

"SPEAK!" Karai commanded, ordering my eyes back on her.

Shaking I fumbled "I…I don't know! I don't know of anything or, or anybody that could've gotten a clue! You took my Grandmother's bracelet and smashed it to smithereens in case it had a tracker so how should I know any other way of someone finding us?"

Karai was seething with anger, "If you don't start spilling anything you know…" She pressed a button on the staff, causing a blade to shoot out one end and the ninja to shrink back and squirm in her hold. "I'll make you talk!" And with that she quickly pulled her arm back and sliced the blade across the man's throat.

I turned my head as blood spattered all over the right side of my face, breathing heavily through my mouth and trying to keep my wits about me.

Karai dropped the man onto the floor while Nicholas came behind her and placed a hand on her arm, "Come on, Stacey probably knows more than she does." He turned to the video camera, grinned, and motioned for it to be shut off by sliding his hand over his neck. A group of black-dressed guards came in and began to pick up the weapons, but as one bent down to drag out a dead body, Karai ordered otherwise, "No! Leave the bodies. They are of no harm." As they men did as they were told, they unstrapped me from the chair and shoved me to the floor. I scooted my aching body out of the way and against a wall, cringing with every movement. All the guards and Karai left, the bo still in her hand, as Nick held the door open. When the rest had gone he smirked and said, "Try and get some sleep Violet, you'll need it." He slammed the door shut as the lights went off, leaving me in total darkness. Free to move, I tried to stand and get the blood circulating back through my legs; they had gone numb from sitting in the chair as I was unable to move. Every joint in my body hurt from the repeated shocking and each breath came with a pinch in my side. I had taken about three steps when my bare foot stepped into something cold and wet and sticky. I jumped back and shrieked, realizing what it was. As I continued to back up my heel touch another object, this one was also cold, but hard and round. Carefully I bent down and began to feel around on the floor; when my fingers touched a leather-like handle, I picked it up and felt around to figure out what it was. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the object split up into three prongs – the center one the tallest with a severely sharp point on the end. I let go with one hand and rubbed my fingers together; they were sticky as well. Eww! It was blood! I tried to wipe it off on my thinly covered thigh, but then it struck me…it was the bloody sai.

Neither Donnie, Mikey, Raph, nor Leo would ever have used those weapons in such an inhumane way; now, whenever I looked at those weapons, all I could picture was a large, green hand holding them. My mind knew of the person who actually had held them, but my eyes deceived me. In the blackness of the room my mind formed a sketchy outline of the dojo in the turtles' lair. Instead of Karai hovering over the dead ninja, I saw Raph hovering over a dead Stacey, blood shimmering on the tip of his sai as he held it above her and her blood staining the mat on the floor. My body shook and I clenched the sai in my hand; looking down at it, I screamed and then threw it across the room. Letting my legs give out, I dropped to the floor and sobbed, "No, no he WOULDN'T! NOOOO!" I wrapped my arms around my chest and cried as if my heart would break, repeating to myself, "Raph wouldn't do that. Raph wouldn't do that." He had always stopped short when he had gotten angry, but if he didn't…would he? A fresh flood of hot tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe it…I wouldn't!

There I sat in the blood-stained room with the dead bodies, hoping that one, if not both, of us would make it out alive.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Yay! Chapter 40 for real! We haven't updated any new versions of the previous chapters, but we plan to start that as our next "chapter " and allow our brains to recoup from writing our first 7000+ word chapter! ;) Enjoy Part 2 of the Torture!**_

**Stacey**

"Did you sleep well Stacey?" I must have fallen asleep, because I was awakened to a monotone, masculine, voice as it sounded from the door; as Sachs, Karai, and masked guards walked into the room.

Unknowingly, I had fallen asleep in the halfway comfortable chair, in the warm darkness swimming about the room, "As well as one can, strapped to a chair." My voice was sleepy, tired and low and my stomach felt empty.

Attempting to stretch, my body felt stiff, while my wrist pulled at the IV, feeling the knife-like pain in my wrist, and my side burned with a ferocious fire, as I arched my back. "OW!" Just from the sensation of heat, I knew the injection point in my side had become infected. They had done nothing to clean what tiny hole there was and if I didn't get out of here soon, I would die because of it. Yet, I'd allow death to consume me before I left Violet behind. She was an innocent caught in the crossfire of the underground world the rest of the world thought they knew, depicting it in movies and TV shows, none of it as real as being in its midst. "Is something ailing you Stace?" Gazing into her malicious eyes as she loomed over me, Karai toyed with me further, "Would you like me to alleviate your pain?"

Instantly, I let my lips and eyes assume a face she could not read, for what she wanted was a reaction, a way she to know she was piercing my well-guarded façade. Karai would gain no satisfaction from me. "Killing me outright is too easy for you Karai. You wish for me to suffer mercilessly by your hand."

Her answer was simple, rich with honey, "You know me well."

A large, cold hand abruptly slid the side of my tank top up, triggering a shiver with the collision of warmth and cold, icy fingers gracing over the enflamed tissue. My teeth ground against the pain, my eyes set on Karai before I glanced over to see Sach's stoic face medically assessing the red, puffy hole. "Infection seems to have set in. And seeing as we can't allow you to die, I'll have to figure out what strain of Staphylococcus it is to treat you properly." He turned to a silver, rectangular platter that held various bottles, wipes, and medical instruments that were still in their plastic sleeves. Few I knew. My stomach growled lowly as my head began to hurt, none of the medicines on the tray were to alleviate a hungry stomach or small headache. That I was assured of.

Why did they not want me to die? It puzzled my heightened senses, gifting me only the slightest relief. Yet, it could just be a plan to get information out of me

As he picked up a scalpel and held my shirt up, I darkly asked the one question my mind desired to understand, "Why don't you want to kill me? You have every tool at your fingertips to put me through the misery of a slow death and worse."

Wiping a sanitary wipe across the infected skin, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and hissed, taking in the sting of the alcohol, heat pulsing from its cool swipe, Sach's chuckle and passionate voice loud at my right side, "If we don't at least mildly treat the infection it will worsen and then I would have no one to ask for answers." Swiping the sharp object over the angry skin, he easily ignored my grinding teeth and watering eyes. "So, to start, I'll ask once again, where are your parents?"

"Even if I knew, I'd never tell you." My parents had no idea this was happening to me. Yet, if I had any notion from past rendezvous with them while on the dancing tours, they had some way of keeping tabs on me and Violet.

Shhhhink! Shhhhink! Looking up from what Sachs was doing as he prepared a culture of the bacteria, I saw Karai holding a thin, long, curved knife in front of her as she quickly ran a sharpening stone along its edge. Intimidation, one of her many games, rang alarms as the katana gleamed in the low light. "Do you like my new collection? They were particularly made just for you. I would be especially disappointed if you didn't like their persuasive qualities." There next to her a cart held all four of the turtles' main weapons propped upon a velvet backboard, a kusarigama chain the only other weapon.

A snake wrapped around her prey, she saw Violet and I as game she would squeeze the life out of in her royal open season; a real life anaconda. "Then you'll have to settle for disappointment. Weapons aren't what frightens me; neither is death." Indeed, I really did fear what she could do to me, but I knew if I didn't slow time someway, somehow, death was certain for one of us.

She swiftly placed the katana at my throat, reminding me of how close I was to being her newest fatality, her sharp tongue lashing out, her eyes on fire, inches from mine, "You think I'm the only one with the power and skill to kill you? My dear Stacey, how wrong you are. We both know who wields a katana quite well, in fact, he's probably quite certain of exactly where your jugular vein is." Karai pulled back to gaze at my impassive face. Where was she going with this? What info could she gain from taunting me? Sadly she paused only for a second, before I could respond, "That is, if you have made yourself acquainted with the animal."

How dare she believe I would just dive into a relationship like that! Though it might feel right for some, Violet I had made a pact years earlier to wait until we were married to do such a deed because we felt it was special. For a gift could only be opened once.

And to talk like any one of the guys was a feral beast! Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph weren't perfect or wholly human, but they were gentlemen in their own right. My headache climbed and my stomach ached, while my cheeks inflamed. I refused to stoop to such a level. "I'm guessing you have slept with many men?"

Unashamedly, she grinned wickedly, placing the katana away to lean with her leather clad arms crossed against the wall in front of me, hardly giving away information, "As many as has gotten me this far."

Sachs reminded me of his presence as he unhooked the tube of the painful IV from the chair and stopped it with his latex gloved finger, speaking calmly to Karai, holding a shallowly filled, needle-less syringe in his other hand, "Once I inject this into her system, I need you and your guards to undo her restraints and quickly have her secured how you explained earlier. Having not eaten for hours, her body's metabolism will burn through the medicine in about five minutes and she will gain back her strength before I can prepare her for the next medication."

He was drugging me with a black market muscle relaxant?! Sure, my body would burn through it, but with nothing in my stomach, I was going to be disoriented, if not further sickened by the drug.

Seconds later, I was surrounded by Karai and her men, a smirk of satisfaction rested upon her smug face while they patiently waited for Sachs to inject the drug.

Sachs did so calmly, quickly and finished by putting a cap on the clear tube.

"Now wait approximately thirty seconds until it takes full effect." Sachs' voice wafted over from behind me.

Karai nodded simply, ready to grab for me. If I didn't fight this drug and try to get away, I was doomed to whatever they intended to do to me next.

Almost instantly, a wave of disorientation hit me, warping my vision and shrouding my mind in a haze I tried to shake as I was lifted quickly to my feet and barely felt them move my body around. My arms and legs felt heavy and I could not move more than a small twitch in my arm to which a hand clasped painfully, causing my vision to blur as a wetness dropped to my cheeks. Why was it raining in here? Did Sachs have a water leak?

Maybe they'd leave me if it kept raining. So I told them as best as I could through tight lips. "Ggggoooo fffixxxxx ttttthhhheee llllleeeeaaaakkkk."

"Leak? There isn't one Stacey. Do you even realize what you're doing?" Karai's voice came into focus, mocking whatever I was doing.

"Nnnnnnnooooo." I slurred, squinting to see Karai clearly while her guards held me up.

Her voice held no emotion, her eyes glinting as I dizzied from just trying to focus on her, "You're crying."

I groaned. No. No. No. I couldn't cry. Not in front of her. Shaking my heavy head, I closed my eyes to try to regain feeling and mental orientation. It was starting to work for my head, but my stomach didn't agree. It had been somewhat queasy earlier, but now it was becoming uncontrollably nauseous.

"I'm enjoying this. The great Nikkila granddaughter, brought to tears by simply being drugged. Maybe I should interrogate you now." Karai gloated as she stayed put in front of me.

Sach's, still at my side, put his hand up to stop Karai's deadly approach, "I would not advise interrogation until the second medicine is in her system. We want answers and if she cannot talk, we will never get those answers. Wait."

Karai obediently followed his orders with a look of a slight irritation. It pleased me to know I had a chance once the first medicine wore off, maybe if I "fell asleep" she would leave until I awoke. So I faked trying to fall asleep, letting my head droop and my chest heave as feeling returned to my limbs. First sensation returned to my shoulders and head, then my arms and legs; the only part of me that lacked feeling were my lips and hands. Now was the time to make my move.

"Stacey, wake up." Sach's smooth voice spoke feverently, seemingly worried I was falling asleep, continuing to bark orders and talk to himself, "Karai, get the prod. If she doesn't awaken, she might die of cardiac arrest or lung failure. Muscle relaxing drugs can kill people who have medical problems."

Hearing the electricity spark from the prod, I knew I had less than a minute, seconds were usually my saving grace. With a snap of my head, determined eyes, and a new thought of hope, I round kicked Karai's prod away from her hands, trying to jump toward and away from her so I could roll away and jump to the door, fighting anyway I had to get out of this terrible room. Sadly, I miscalculated that they would anticipate such a move, because within seconds my butt was on the floor while my hands were strapped horizontally on top of each other and directly to the floor with a chain of steel. Looking up towards my captors, Karai gazed down upon me with delight, "Your never ending optimistic thinking is totally adorable." Squatting to match my eye level, she took my chin between her thumb and forefinger, her expression now one of disgust, "You're pathetic. What those turtles see in you I'll never understand. Get up." Instantly my chin was thrown to the side as she arose gracefully. Arms grabbed my strained shoulders and hoisted me back to my former standing position. I really did look pathetic and stupid trying to get away while chained, but Sachs had expected me to try, leaving them ahead of any plan I could formulate to escape. Ahead or not, I still had to attempt to get us out of here.

I let them know my now clear thoughts, head still throbbing, "You're pathetic ones. Kidnapping teenagers for your own selfish purposes… If we die, you're in for a hell you can't escape." Sachs' stare was blank and unreadable, while Karai's watchful eyes reflected angered caution, yet I wasn't done scaring them, "Not only will my parents take you down, but the turtles won't take kindly to our deaths. I would watch what you do, because I see your demise following suit."

Sachs cool demeanor cared nothing for his safety, dismissing me easily in an arrogant air, "Your parents are no concern of mine. I have my own agents taking care of them, so your words will not scare me."

Feminine voice sharp, Karai shouted to me, "Ha! You seriously believe after having known them since October, you're going to be of any care to them? How sweet the thought…It's truthfully sickening."

"Karai. Let's waste no more precious time with simple chatter. Bring me the collar." Sachs snapped is finger and motioned for the woman to bring it to him, his eyes never leaving my face.

Karai brought forth a metal collar with a thin chain and clip, no emotion anywhere in her black eyes. Sachs silently placed the strong metal band carefully around my neck, snapping the clip to my wrist bonds, keeping my neck straight. Suddenly Sachs stepped back to receive a long metal bar with cuffs at each end, securing each cuff around each ankle, effectively immobilizing me. Now there was no way for me to escape till my bonds were loosened, which I knew would be no time soon.

Calculating me coldly, Sachs walked around me with his hands clasped lightly behind him, seemingly pleased. After surmising that his work was as it should be, he walked back over to his portable table of medicines. Maybe what he gave me next would take care of my headache.

Unexpectedly, hands slithered under my arms and over my waist, reminding me once again of my infected side. Inhaling through my teeth, I tried moving but the arm only grew stronger pulling me against a body pressed into my back, as a slithering voice ghosted across my ear, mixing the pain of my side with the odd pleasure of being tickled by breath. "Welcome Home Mackenzie. How nice of you to drop by all wrapped up. I like it." Hearing the words, I tried pulling away, but instead he pulled me tighter to him, brushing the hair from my neck and pecking little kisses from my shoulder to my face. And then he went in for the kill, kissing me tight on the side of my mouth. Ugh, why couldn't I have been able to get away from him. Groaning I told him in my most disgusted tone, "Nicholas, if you don't get off me, I'll burn those lips off."

"Violent hmm…" He sneered my way as he let me go slowly. "Then you'll enjoy today." And with that he walked over to Karai, pecking her on the cheek as she tilted her head towards the wall, her face continuously expressionless, "As much as I would like to stay and play with our guest, I've got work to do."

After Nick escorted himself out, Karai moved to stand behind me, fiddling with the IV, "Aaahh!" "I cried. The pain she elicited by just touching it, was insurmountable, yet I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. "I am injecting the drug that will loosen your resolve. Keep your eyes ahead on Sachs or I will make sure you stay in pain."

Defeated, I turned and saw Sachs just as Karai told me, the video screen cascading down the wall. "You will keep your eyes open and on the screen. If you try to sleep or refuse to watch, I will add adrenaline to the list of medications I'm putting you on. So, sit back and enjoy the show."

Promptly the screen came to life, picturing Violet leaning against bonds that held her to the floor and ceiling. And as I saw Nicholas walk in, my mind went into over drive, sparking a favorable thought in my head. Violet was not only alive, but I now knew Nicholas was going to be the key to figuring out how to get out and possibly find Vi the second I broke free. He arrived too soon to Violet's chamber, meaning: Violet wasn't very far, possibly a few doors down.

The medicine must have kicked in the moment I believed to hear Violet say my name, because I wanted so badly to start talking and open my mouth to say something as I felt a new, weird haze fill my head, dulling the ache. Once Nicholas began to taunt her, I knew he wanted to break her and Karai wanted to do the same to me.

What I didn't expect, was to hear Violet go along with Nicholas, "Only if you can convince me you're good enough to play." She couldn't have been turning against me, would she? No, I knew she wouldn't. She was bidding her time to trick Nick into thinking she was going to join the foot.

"Even your friends bail on you Stacey. Violet is turning. Tell me of your parents. Do they contact you often? Where are they now?" Grilling as hard as she could, Karai tried to pull it out of me.

Even in the fog and discomfort in my wrist and side, I was still coherent of what she was attempting to do. "My parents? They're off deer hunting in Alaska." What?! Why did I say that? It wasn't even true. Mom and Dad were last I remember, in Israel visiting family and meeting a circle of spies about conflicts going on outside of Israel in nearby countries, along with problems outside of the Middle East that originated there.

Muttering quietly as he returned to study my facial expressions, Sachs commented as he drew my attention from the display, "Good. The medicine's taking effect."

Like a prowling cat, Karai came to face me, crossing her arms tightly, leaning in, "Try again."

"Karai." Sachs warned, keeping her from prodding further until I was more under their control.

Returning to the action on the screen, I wanted to retch. Vi was passionately kissing Nicholas, tongue and all. I gasped, "What?!" This made no sense. Violet would never kiss him willingly, especially with it being her first…There had to be some kind of method or logic to what she was doing. Without notice Nick pulled away from the kiss holding the side of his face, while blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "That's my girl ." I smiled lightly.

Still watching me, Sachs chuckled. He really did not care what happened to his minions, just as long as they did his dirty work.

Without warning, Nicholas began to mercilessly jab and whack Violet with the electric prod, leaving dark burn marks everywhere it touched. As her screams echoed through the room, I wanted nothing more than a knife to end his life, freeing Vi of the pain she was suffering because of me, yet my eyes glued to the video stream.

Sachs, seeing possibly what might have been the death of Vi, turned to Karai, speaking quietly, "Go calm the boy down, I want both of them alive…today."

Karai left immediately, giving me one last evil smirk and a swift, "I'll be back." before disappearing through the door.

"Let. Her. Go." I demanded of Sachs as the mist on my hurting mind began to lift momentarily. "You have me. What use is she to you? I'm the one with the answers you need. "

"True, but I need her to persuade you to give up those answers. It also is time for your next dose. I can tell the serum is wearing off." Sachs explained, walking around me while my eyes carefully returned to the screen.

Karai had entered Violet's room, bringing in with her four guards and my eyes keen on Karai's every move.

Violet almost seemed relieved to see Karai, until the wretch from hell shouted, "Bring in the chair!" At that point I thought my best friend would lose it, her eyes wild in anticipation.

Once strapped comfortably in the chair, Nicholas said his goodbyes, accidentally giving information away that I was watching. The idiot! What real evil person with intent on getting information gave away what was going on in the background?

Violet's anger was no surprise when she screamed at the dim witted fool, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I HOPE STACEY TAKES OFF YOUR HEAD!" I wasn't sure I would be taking his head off anytime soon, but Violet seemed to be holding together fairly well for someone who had never been through such a traumatic experience. I had been in something similar before, but I was two and had been rescued quite fast. This brought things to a whole new level.

Karai made an effort to try to feed Vi, yet Vi disregarded the food, saying she wasn't hungry.

Next Karai speculated about who had thicker hide as she flashed my dagger around showily. Neither of us were immune to any techniques she would use, though I worried for Violet and her nonexistent experience in this part of life. Navy seals had cracked before during interrogations, what chance did we have?

Bringing in weapons behind her, was one of the guards, yet as I got a closer look, these were the exact replicas of the turtles' weapons Karai had shown me! "No. They can't be. Do you realize the damage those could do?"

Wherever Sachs was, he answered me boldly, "Of Course. I've had them specially made at my factory in Japan. Now watch."

I did. Vi did a terrible job trying to fake that she did not recognize the turtles' weapons. It didn't matter in the long run, Sachs and company knew.

Karai brutally attacked her guard with the Bo Staff, and for minute I thought I saw Donatello in the guard's place. Donatello was not here, I rationalized, and in that moment I could tell things were about to take a nasty turn.

Violet had not shown to be the least bit bothered by how Karai had attacked the man with the staff, but her facial expression changed the moment the nun chucks and kusarigama chain were brought into play. Again, for a split second it looked like Michelangelo was the one killed. No, Mikey was at home playing video games, probably somewhat oblivious we were gone. Horror instilled its way onto her face. I was losing Vi and I wanted to stop this mess before she was driven over the edge, leaping forwards a bit, "Stop! Leave her be! End it all! If you don't, I will never have mercy towards you." I stopped when I felt the IV tug awfully at my wrist.

"I can live with a few enemies." Sachs stated calmly, carelessly from behind.

I growled, watching as Karai then picked a katana blade, taunting Violet. "If you should even attempt escaping…" The blade instantly impaled the poor man. This time, instead of the guard looking like one of the turtles, Karai momentarily morphed into Leonardo. Leo…I thought fondly of him, he'd never kill unless he had to. He wasn't even here. Why was I seeing things? Was it the drug? The intensity of the horror grew on Vi's face, contorting it to one of contemplating something she feared… This is exactly what our captors wanted. "Violet! Stay with me! VIOLET!" I had to try screaming her way, maybe if I was loud enough, she would hear me through the walls.

"Your cries of pity will never reach her or anyone outside this room. But you are welcome to try." Sach's voice smugly spoke, standing a little off to my left.

Ignoring him, I focused back on my friend and sister. Karai, now holding a sai, ordered the last untouched man to kneel before explaining that "If you don't comply at all…" she would shove a sai straight through her throat as she demonstrated with the man. I could never blame Vi for screaming, no one should be forced to see someone die in front of them, but it was out of my control. As with the others that were murdered, I saw a turtle, Raph this time, holding the sai. I wished I could shake the thought of the turtle, yet I knew medicines such as a truth serum caused hallucinations. Deep down I could already see that she admired Raph and his skills, I just hoped she wasn't seeing the same images I was.

Alarms blared in my head as Violet's skin on her face turned green in sickness and the terror upon her face still refused to loosen its hold. "No! Violet! Please! Please hold on…" Hot, angry tears began to pour from my eyes, they were using her to get to me and it placed me in the tightest predicament I'd ever been in in my life; the choice to choose between telling all I knew and possibly finding a way out when they had what they wanted and relaxed security or refusing to tell anything at the risks of both our lives.

Determined to get out, I knew of another option on the table, one no one on either side would like, yet it would free Violet and place Sachs under complete fault and destroy not only his empire, but anyone associated with Sachs, literally. The third option was risky, mainly due to the fact that Sachs had medical training and personnel who could treat me just as well, and that was if the cameras were somehow down, which they never were.

My opportunities were slim to go through with any plan, all because I could never see Sachs' move; therefore I remained observant until I could gain some kind of upper hand.

A shouting Karai brought me from my thoughts, a trembling Violet before her, "WHO IS THE ONE WHO GAVE KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR KIDNAPPING?! Is there some sort of tracker on you or Stacey?! Did one of you alert authorities?! ANSWER ME!" When she did not give a suitable answer, the last ninja guard was sliced at his jugular, killing him quickly. Blood stained a side of Vi's face as she turned away.

Nicholas then made his presence known to me as he stepped forward to calm his mistress, "Come on, Stacey probably knows more than she does." After convincing her to leave, he turned to the camera and smiled, pulling his hand across his neck like he was trying to tell me I was dead meat or something. And like that the camera went off and the screen rolled upwards to the ceiling.

Sachs now stepped in front of me, nonchalantly reaching to test my pulse, asking me with a bored expression, "How are you feeling Stacey?" Simultaneously, his head snapped to the side as a harsh jolt hit the left side of my neck, accompanied by a sting that shot a nipping chill through my veins.

And while I gazed toward the wall, my mind blanked out before finding myself awake in a new realm.

A mist seemed to appear, dark… odd… eerie as it floated and rippled about me; cloaking the room in a star-less night. Where was I? A moan came from behind me, but as I turned, there was no one to be found. "Hello?" No one answered. Again, the moan resounded, yet it seemed closer as if on the edge of my shoulder. "Reveal yourself." Authority sounded behind my voice as I turned, but anyone who knew me would hear the fear in my voice.

"I can't find you. Stacey?" Violet was calling for me, her voice directly behind me.

"Violet." I whispered, turning the opposite direction, catching a wisp of her hair in the darkness. "I can't-."

"STACEY! Where are you?!" Vi's scream pierced me, why was she so close? I ran toward the voice, instead she seemed farther away, in the direction I had ran away from. "It's so dark. I can't see anything! I don't know where I am! Please, somebody…anybody!"

Running, I tried to follow her voice again, this time hearing a new feminine voice, smooth like a snake's skin, "There's no getting out of thisss."

Karai? Where was she? Where was anyone? My breath suddenly caught in my throat, my chest constricting, leaving me to fight for invisible air. A single tug pulled at my upper left thigh, distracting me from my fight for air. Looking down, I saw a tear in the material and my skin was exposed as a trickle of blood came down the material. Oddly, it hadn't hurt.

Shink! Shink! Shink! The same sound that had formed when Karai was sharpening the deadly katana, now rang loud in my ears. I scanned the darkness around me to search for danger. Was she going to kill me?

Another pull at the edge of my shirt, this time from my right. I pulled away as a ripping sound rang in my ears. A pinch came with the newly formed dribble of blood from a freshly exposed patch of skin, directly on top of my infected side. Why wasn't it hurting more?

Slick, cold, bumpy metal slid over my bare foot, causing me to wish I could not see the chain-links and hear it scratch slowly across concrete, paralyzing me with fear. What was going on?

I should have been able to foresee what would be at the end of the chain, but my mind failed me. When the end of the metal links came to my foot, it stopped, permitting me to see the sickle with the swatch of cloth attached to its tip. With no forewarning, the sickle's nick in its blade caught on my toes, slicing a clean line across my feet. It did not hurt, even as orange blood poured slowly from the cut.

Violet screamed.

Where was she? "Violet!" I yelled, willing my body to move as it grew heavier.

A flicker of blue and a long silver blade flashed before me. "Stay put Stacey, I wouldn't move until it's over with." Leo's voice boomed overhead. Over with?! What was he going to do?!

Again Violet screamed, yet as it ended, it trailed off, a grey mist forming out of the inky room around me.

Purple burst forth in my vision, brown wood swiftly knocking me from my feet, dropping through from the floor and into the billowing black smoke. Attempting to scream, no sound rang forth from my throat. I couldn't speak anymore?!

The surface below me was soft, bright red and comfy. "You left her. You left Rosy to die."

"NO! No, I didn't!" I could speak again.

"Too late." Gutturally, he growled. Before I could say anything back, Violet hovered in the darkness, a blanket of red covering her like water over rocks; slowly enveloping her bruised body till it came to her head. Death rattled from her lips, the red material swallowing her quickly closing eyes.

Snap! A mahogany coffin lid slammed shut over Violet's mummified corpse. Sliding backwards, Vi's coffin soundlessly floated from my sight.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I could hear my own screams in the distance as they echoed, while my side was pierced by a sai, painfully pinning me to the floor from overhead; Raph hovering above me, his glowing, olive eyes livid as his breath came in heavy, angry pants.

This was not Raph. Even if one of us died, I knew, no, I had to believe none of his brothers would kill one of us. "You took something from us, now I'll take something from you."

Tears of agony poured from my eyes. Could Raph not see that piercing my skin was enough? I was going to die already from the blood I could feel pooling beneath me. "Raph…"

"No! You have yet to suffer!" He shouted.

Out of nowhere, Leo appeared in the distance, seeming to notice me as Raph got up, slowly, refusing to face his brother, sai in hand to attack Leonardo. He didn't have any weapons! "Leo!" I croaked through the pain and the slight darkness that was edging into my vision as he began to trot my way. Desperately, I struggled to pull the sai from the ground, finding my arms heavy and less able to move. "Get back!"

Leo stopped for a split second, with a concerned and confused look on his face. "Why?"

"Raph." I answered, moving my weighted lips as I fell onto my back.

"Why are you calling for Raph? It's me, Leonardo." He sounded hurt and baffled. Couldn't he see Raph?

Exhausted, I hardly could lift a finger or say a word, "Tr…" I panicked, Leo and I were going to die because of My mistake. My problems. My history.

And there was no way to warn him as he knelt down to my side, now realizing there was blood at his feet. A dark look over passing his features, "Who did this?"

Raph chose then to wrap his arm around his brother's neck and spear the blue banded turtle, "Guess who."

Then all became dark with a brightness in the distance.

Coming back to reality, I fought against whatever was holding me, desperately wanting to get away and make sure the brothers were ok and that it just been a dream. Yet I felt like I was twitching more than moving. I sweated heavily as voices I knew yelled at each other. "Karai! She is going into shock! I've told you before to let me handle the medicines, otherwise you will kill her. She must be alive when her parents arrive."

"I'm sorry for trying to GET INFORMATION from THEM! It doesn't help that the whole world knows that she's kidnapped." The world knew I was taken hostage? How? Would April really risk herself and her career to save me?

"How?" My voice sounded small and tired.

"Do people normally talk while in shock?" Nicholas asked quizzically.

"She's speaking?" Sach's voice was instantly to my right as a cold hand fingered my wrist for a pulse. He released a substantial breath as he continued to talk, "Well, it looked like for a moment there, we could've lost you. Thanks to the hasty action of everyone's favorite assistant."

My left eye was popped open with two fingers - the immense brightness of the room stung and blinded me for a moment, causing me to wince. Reopening my eyes, Nicholas came close to my face, his eyes on my lips, then bounced up to my eyes again.

Thankfully, my saving grace was Sachs. "Nicholas." He commanded sternly, snapping Nick from his trance, but I refused to believe I was safe till he moved from my face.

Again I tried to talk, yet my stomach decided to chatter for me.

"I guess that answers our next question as what to proceed with. Karai." Sachs continued, barking silent orders.

The table began to move as Sachs pressed a button on the side of it, blood rushing from the back of my sticky-haired head to my damp legs. A slight ache in my side. I could now understand why I had been and was still unable to move; I remained buckled underneath white leather. "What was it that caused me to black out?" Strength had returned to my voice and I wanted answers as to why Sachs thought I might have died.

His smooth voice and unwavering eyes were almost soothing, except for the knowledge that he eventually planned to kill me and what they'd already done, "Karai came in furious that valuable information had been leaked to Channel 6 News Station. But more specifically, what caused you to lose consciousness was an extra dose of my specially mixed 'truth serum'. Karai said her excuse was that it would buy us more time."  
"She kinda-" Nicholas began to talk, but quickly hushed as the witch walked back into the room.

"I hope you feel like talking while you eat your dinner, because I refuse to wait any longer." Her crisp voice snipped as she plopped the tray into my lap and began to un-buckle my painful wrist restraints, taking Nicholas' spot. "Who is behind the news report? It could not have been the turtles. They do not bother with elaborate rescues. Who have you alerted Stacey?!"

Fuming did not cover the anger plain on her face as she shoved a spoon into my free hands. "Why wouldn't they bother with an 'elaborate' rescue?" I knew being a ninja meant a certain level of staying hidden was required, but how far would the guys go?

"They're ninja. To remain as so would mean they will infiltrate us in secret, not threaten us in the news!" Karai snapped, clearly upset at their reveal in the reports.

I mindlessly shoved a spoonful of food into my mouth before answering, "If that's so, then what did the news story threaten you with?"

"The threat was the fact that the news station was given a video we were able to hack in to see, yet it basically self-destructed the moment after we watched it. No notes were left in or on it, but all of it points to the fact that someone's been keeping a keen eye on you." Karai crossed her arms. Who would care enough about me to try to scare the Foot? Did they know who they were dealing with? Sachs is no idiot and Karai would kill anyone who stood in her way. A familial rescue seemed out of the question. Nikkila's and those related through marriage and bloodline were scattered all over the world and almost never seen together; dropping their missions to save one Nikkila was unlikely, although weirder had happened.

Contempt etched itself onto her countenance, watching me eat until I realized what I was doing as my mind's gears turned.

I was eating possibly drugged food!

Instantly, I dropped the spoon in the tasteless mush; which concerned Sachs, who was silently watching as I tried to be civil to my captors, "Stacey, you need to eat. An overdose alike you just had can kill you if you do not have enough sustenance to help get the drug out of your system.

My turn to play the cards they would not like, "You only care enough to get what you want out of me. Then I'll be out of your filthy hands. For my corpse will tell you nothing." If I could gain one foothold, he would be put in a tight spot to stay on top. I was a Nikkila, and we were wired to discern how to get out of situations like this; with or without training.

Sachs eyed me intensely but muffled a contradicting, humored laugh, turning the tables once again, "You may think it is in your favor to threaten me, but know I can always hold something over you. For example, I will send Karai to further punish Violet for your refusal to answer me or do as I say."

Under the current circumstances, Sachs was making it impossible for me to gain any ground. Yet I had to keep us both from falling off the cliff, bitterly questioning the evil minded man, "What would Karai do?"

Without pause, Karai whipped out the dagger she had stolen from me, explaining as she twirled it in her fingers, "Dare you ask such a thing? Have you ever heard of Old English torture?" I thought on it for a moment; I knew of certain torture methods that the English used to use in the 1800's, but I did not know of them all. "I will start with her abdomen, cutting it open slowly, then proceed to drag out her intestines, and finally, burn them in front of her." She was going to draw and quarter Violet?! How inhumane! Never would she like it if, instead of Violet being cut and burned, it was her. Perhaps I could arrange such a revenge one day; yet, sadly, today was not going to be that day. "Nothing to say?" Karai asked slyly, her smug grin giving away her thirst for malice.

Holding in my anger, I ground out, "Is that my only choice?"

"I'm afraid so." Sachs spoke emotionlessly. I couldn't cause Violet any more pain. She would need strength for later when we needed to run, when I successfully got out of my constant bonds.

So I consented this once, "Fine." Rebellion brimmed at the edge of my conscience, tempting me to use my thin spoon as a weapon.

"Good choice." I heard Nicholas hiss from behind me as I picked up my spoon again, finishing my plate quickly under their scrutinizing stares that made sure I'd eaten every bite.

Sachs picked up my right wrist and checked my pulse once again, while Karai took away the tray, refusing to let go when I tried to shake him off, "I must make sure the medicine was appropriately measured this time."

Measured right?... What was in my food? "Did you put drugs in my food ?!"

"Of course. I can't have you running off after we've gone through so much to keep you alive and in our hands." Sachs elaborated, continuing to hold my wrist firmly.

Then, the feeling of drowsiness overcame me, causing my eyes to close slightly. Sleep began to drag me under, affecting my ability to talk, "Treachery will be your undoing."

Nicholas grasped my attention, leaning in close to my left side, before sweeping my hair behind my ear, "You're too brave for your own good Stacey."

Kissing my cheek slowly, he was promptly jerked away violently. Karai was furious, and maybe if she was enraged enough, she'd kill him for me, "That's enough! Let her sleep." And those were the last words I heard that day.

At once the world grew dim and my senses quit fighting to stay awake, forcing me to close my eyes and accept defeat; for I understood this battle had only begun.


End file.
